


Unbroken

by pinkdiamonds



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-26
Updated: 2011-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdiamonds/pseuds/pinkdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dr. Carter loses Jack, she goes through the quantum mirror to find another one, and things go tragically wrong. In a last desperate bid to make things right, she finds our universe and an unsuspecting SG1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbroken

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank whomever nominated this story for the No Rest For The Wicked awards, 2014. It really is an honor and I appreciate it tremendously.

### Prelude

_I reject your reality and substitute my own.  
Adam Savage_

The woman stood over him and swept back the hair clinging to her sweaty, flushed face, panting hard and swaying with dizziness. Her white tee shirt was streaked with blood as the knife she clutched slid from her grasp and clattered to the floor forgotten as she checked the door trying to stem the panic coursing throughout her body.

She relaxed slightly when she saw it was closed. She didn’t remember closing the door.

It was late enough that her staff had gone home but she knew Jack was still on base. She didn’t want to take the time to check if the door was locked. Closed would have to do. Even if the door were locked, she would have to work fast; there was no such thing as a locked door for the 2IC of a top-secret military base.

She hadn’t meant to kill the man lying dead at her feet but he’d unexpectedly put up more of a fight than she’d anticipated and she’d had no choice. She’d asked him to her office under the guise of friendship hoping to force him into stepping through the mirror without a fight.

It hadn’t worked. Instead it had gone spectacularly wrong and now Doctor Daniel Jackson lay dead on the floor before her.

She had to clean up this mess before Jack realized Daniel was missing and came looking for him. If he found out she’d had anything to do with Daniel’s death, Samantha knew her life expectancy wouldn’t be any longer than the time it took for Jack to snap her neck. Something he certainly knew how to do.

Samantha needed to consult her small notebook to find the coordinates of the seemingly deserted planet she’d seen in the mirror just days ago. The mirror was now set to a reality that appeared to have no Daniel Jackson and no Jack O’Neill.

While she wasn’t absolutely sure the world she had planned to send Daniel to didn’t already have a Daniel Jackson of its own, she didn’t really care. She just wanted to get rid of him. Had he walked into the universe she’d intended for him there would have been no way for him to easily return to this reality.

Even with a controller, the odds on hitting the correct universe were remote.

Since Daniel had refused to co-operate, it didn’t matter now. She refused to take responsibility for his death; it was his fault. His behavior had forced her hand and she couldn’t find any grief or sympathy for him within herself.

Searching desperately through her desk for the notebook, she never noticed Jack entering the lab.

Jack took in the scene with one glance, not fully understanding for a moment what he was seeing. He staggered over to Daniel’s lifeless, bloody body and fell to his knees.

### Part 1

_Reality is merely an illusion, albeit a very persistent one.  
Albert Einstein_

##### One Year Earlier

Samantha watched Jack step back through the mirror knowing her world was safe but her husband was lost to her forever. She wasn’t sure she’d be able to cope with the loss.

Making her way back to her assigned quarters, the reality of her life weighed her down. Her world was saved, but Jack was still dead. Sitting on the edge of her bed, staring at her wedding photo, Samantha tried to come to terms with his death.

She’d been brutally disappointed that she couldn’t stay in the alternate reality that had ultimately saved her world. She knew she’d have abandoned her own reality for the chance to stay with Jack.

Despite Colonel O’Neill’s attempts to tell her and show her that he wasn’t _her_ Jack, she thought that given some time she could have changed his mind.

But with a little distance, Samantha figured he was right.

If anything, he belonged to the woman he called Carter. Samantha had picked up on Major Carter’s attraction and interest in Colonel O’Neill. She had no reason to believe the Major’s interest wasn’t returned.

Knowing a version of Jack as well as she did, she didn’t think it would be long before he went after Major Carter, Air Force regulations or not. Her Jack had been an honorable man, but he wouldn’t have let a little thing like the rules come between him and someone he loved.

As Samantha turned all this over in her head, her eyes widened as the solution came to her.

She _could_ have Jack again. Not her Jack and not here, but somewhere through the mirror there must be a Jack for her. Why the hell not? She deserved it for everything she’d done for this reality and for all she’d given up.

Mind working on overtime, she carefully thought out each step of her plan as she prepared herself for bed.

Samantha had now found a reason to live again.

~*~

The next day Samantha awoke filled with energy and purpose. If she threw herself into her work, it was no more than was expected as a way to cope with her husband’s death, and it was the proper reaction to events that were bigger than any personal tragedy.

The Goa’uld had destroyed much of the world and nobody in Cheyenne Mountain had the time to deal with personal crap. They just sucked it up and tried to move forward with the job of cleaning up, doing damage control, and getting their world back to some kind of normality.

If her staff and co-workers had any reservations about her seemingly quick acceptance of Jack’s death, no one had the energy to voice them. There was too much to do to notice how any one person was coping.

Samantha was counting on this attitude. With so much to do there would be no questions asked about the endless hours she needed to spend in her lab. She wouldn’t have unlimited time to put her plans into action, but there would be enough time.

The first order of business was to hack into the security cameras and set up a loop so that her lab would appear empty during the hours she was planning on doing research into alternate universes; research that she knew would get her into all kinds of trouble if she were discovered.

Night after night, Samantha took care of the cameras and then began what she considered her ‘real work’. She made careful notes of each world she observed, working out a way to dial any one of them at a moment’s notice.

When she had a number of addresses of realities that seemed safe and free of Goa’uld occupation, she began visiting each alternate universe. And rejected world after world.

In many of the realities she visited in which she was not in the military, it appeared she was married to, engaged to or on the way to being engaged to Jack. She learned after her fifth jaunt to make asking her alternates about Jack the first question. If they were with Jack, she simply said goodbye and returned home.

Samantha was thoroughly shaken by the Doctor Carters in two universes whom had sought help for their world, much as she did. Those women were deeply grieving the loss of their Jacks. Neither of them seemed inclined to take the same actions she’d decided upon.

Learning with each trip through the mirror she began formulating theories.

She visited a number of realities where, although working with the Stargate, Jack was still married to the bitch he’d divorced in her reality. Jack had never discussed how he felt about Sara, but Samantha knew that whatever problems had existed in the marriage had to have been Sara’s fault. Her Jack could not have been the cause.

In these realities, his son was still alive and from what her alternates told her, Jack was the perfect family man. He hadn’t gone through the gate at all and worked nine to five, never missing any of Charlie’s baseball games. The Samanthas in these universes were pale, washed out looking women, proving to her that Jack made all the difference in her life, no matter the reality.

The existence of Charlie in some alternate universes got Samantha thinking. She knew that his death had devastated Jack, but she was glad she didn’t have to contribute to his rearing. She never stopped to consider the possibility that if Charlie were still alive in her reality Jack might never have looked her way.

Jack had made it clear to her that he didn’t want any more children. Samantha was glad. She didn’t want to share Jack with anyone, not even a child. She knew if there were kids, she’d always be second best and that was completely unacceptable to her.

The realities in which alternate Samanthas were in the military were the realities that made her the most uncomfortable. Always on the insecure side, seeing strong, wholly independent versions of herself just made her more insecure. She spent little time questioning these alternates, often not bothering to visit them at all, wanting nothing more than to leave them to their seemingly perfect lives.

When she did visit her military counterparts, she always returned through the mirror shaking with anger and wanting to smack those alternates for not getting the hell out of the military, making a play for Jack and having everything she had lost. It was hard to believe she could be so stupid, even if it was a different universe.

Samantha had been at this for five months now and had still not found a reality she could just step into. A reality where she had no alternate and where her talents would be welcome.

She was getting a bit desperate. Samantha was on borrowed time and was unsure how much longer she could continue without her jaunts into alternate universes being discovered. With each trip through the mirror, her need to find an alternate Jack was growing. Samantha was becoming dangerously obsessed.

Never stopping to consider why her feelings of desperation, jealousy or anger were spiraling out of her control, she just continued with her search. Samantha didn’t realize she was no longer capable of such considerations. Broken and wracked with grief, wanting only to find another Jack, she was becoming more disassociated and unhinged with each trip through the mirror.

The quantum mirror was an unknown technology. She had felt the effects of the cascade tremors while trying to exist in a universe in which she didn’t belong and where an alternate version of Samantha Carter existed. Had another scientist been with her, monitoring her trips and reactions, both mental and physical, she would have been forced to stop. In her desire to find another version of Jack and with her arrogant belief in her intelligence, Samantha’s grasp on the situation was tenuous at best.

She was able to function rationally around her colleagues, looking and sounding normal, if somewhat distracted. Everything else she was feeling was concealed, hidden from eyes that might keep her from her goals.

The search for a new world continued, night after night. Samantha wouldn’t take any version of Jack from any version of herself; the Jacks still married to Sara were not who and what she wanted.

She eventually stumbled onto a reality in which it seemed she was not a part of the Stargate program. When she finally saw a lab that was clearly not hers, she was overjoyed. The absence of damage from staff blasts indicated this world was thus far unaffected by an attack from the Goa’uld.

Deciding to visit the reality in the middle of the night, she took every precaution to ensure her unauthorized journey went unnoticed by the security cameras on the other side of the mirror. With her long hair tucked up into a black wool cap, pale face covered in camo paint and wearing dark clothing, she hoped she’d be indistinguishable to any watching eyes. She made sure her lab was just as dark as the one seen through the mirror, only needing to grab a laptop from the desk and access public records to see if she existed in this reality.

Samantha stepped through the mirror and grabbed the laptop. Within five seconds she was hunkered down in a corner, out of camera view. Covering herself and the laptop with the piece of dark material she’d brought with her, she booted up the computer.

When she could find no trace of Samantha Carter, she accessed Jacob Carter’s files, reading about the birth of his two sons, Mark and Matthew and of the miscarriage suffered by his wife, Madeline six months before what was Samantha’s birthday.

She also accessed SGC personnel files, pleased to see Jack O’Neill was currently listed as divorced with no dependents and George Hammond was in command. A quick look at the notes written by the owner of the computer showed he was an astrophysicist with only limited talent. She had no doubts she’d be welcome in this reality.

Quickly erasing her footsteps through the computer, Samantha shut the laptop, folded the covering and waited several moments for her eyes to once again adjust to the darkness.

With the same economy of movement with which she had entered the lab, she left it. Shaking with triumph, Samantha returned to her quarters to begin packing the few things she would be taking with her.

She showered and redressed quickly, knowing there was only one last hurdle to jump before she could restart her life with the man she loved.

~*~

##### 5:00 AM

Dressed once again in dark clothes, her face wan and pale from months of inadequate sleep and nutrition, Samantha stepped through the mirror for the second time that night carrying a backpack filled with the few mementos she had left and a few changes of clothing. Several other items had been secured on her body and she hoped when she got searched, the SF’s would only be interested in weapons.

She quickly turned, dialed a reality that had been destroyed by the Goa’uld and shut the mirror down. She turned on the lights, pulled up a chair, and waited for security, knowing they would notice the lights and her unauthorized presence.

Samantha was confronted a short time later by armed SF’s, ordering her to her feet with her hands up. She immediately complied, asking to see the General.

She was put into a holding cell while General Hammond was summoned into work several hours early.

### Part 2

_The real distinction is between those who adapt their purposes to reality and those who seek to mold reality in the light of their purposes.  
Henry Kissinger_

General Hammond strode into the SGC an hour after the discovery of Doctor Carter, his anger clear to see. Major Dennis gave his report on the early morning events, keeping the facts concise.

“Any idea as to how this Doctor Carter was able to access Doctor Joseph’s lab?” Hammond wanted to know.

“We think it was the mirror, Sir. Doctor Joseph, Doctor Jackson, and Colonel O’Neill are on their way in as well,” Major Dennis answered. He’d taken the liberty of calling in the additional personnel when it became clear the woman in the holding cell wouldn’t talk to anyone other than General Hammond.

“Have Doctor Carter brought to my office immediately,” Hammond barked. Running a hand over his bald head, he ordered one of the SF’s just standing around to rustle him up some coffee as he headed for his office to deal with his unwelcome guest.

His coffee and Doctor Carter arrived at the same time. On seeing General Hammond, Samantha straightened up and made her appeal. “General Hammond, I’m requesting asylum.”

He waved to her to have a seat but didn’t order her handcuffs removed. “Right now you’re not in a position to request anything, Doctor Carter. As far as I’m concerned, you are a trespasser in a top secret military base,” he told her, a hard edge to his voice.

“Yes, Sir, I am, but I had no choice. The Goa’uld, Sir. They attacked my reality and my Earth has been destroyed. Major Kawalsky and I tried to get help from another reality but they were unable to help us,” Samantha lied with a half-truth.

“So how do you think we can help you, Doctor?”

“I don’t, Sir. It’s too late for anyone to help my world. I’m looking for a new home. I - - I only just managed to escape. If you send me back, I’ll either be killed outright or taken as a slave,” she cried.

A knock at the door interrupted her pleas and no one noticed the hungry gleam in her eyes as Colonel O’Neill and Doctor Jackson entered the room.

The General quickly brought them up to speed and told them to find Doctor Joseph to see if what Doctor Carter was saying could be possible. Jack’s team had found the mirror several weeks ago and they were still attempting to figure out its purpose.

Samantha attempted to get Jack’s attention and failed. She tried to remember that he’d never met her before and it would take some time for him to get to know her and fall in love with her again. She couldn’t help but be hurt though, and it made her even more determined to find a place in this world.

“General Hammond, if I’d had any choice I would not have come here, but it was literally a matter of life and death. I can help you though. It was my team that opened the Stargate and I’ve been working with the quantum mirror for well over a year,” she explained, hoping to reach Hammond.

George nodded at the unobtrusive SF standing at attention in the corner of the room and had Doctor Carter’s handcuffs removed.

“Thank you, Sir,” she said gratefully.

“This doesn’t mean that you get to stay here. We have to check out your story and I’ll have to talk to the President,” George replied, pity for her plight in his eyes.

“I understand, General. I’m willing to answer any questions you or your scientists might have,” she answered, keeping her eyes downcast to hide her fierce joy. He’d bought her story completely. It was amazing what a pair of big blue eyes on the verge of tears could accomplish with a susceptible man she thought cynically.

“Airman, escort our visitor to Doctor Joseph’s lab. I’ll let him know to expect you,” George ordered.

“Yes, Sir,” the Airman said, moving to escort Doctor Carter back to the lab she had emerged from.

~*~

Samantha managed to contain her joy that she was going to see Jack again. She had to appear somewhat shell shocked and grieved that she’d lost her world. Any sign of her inner happiness would arouse his suspicions.

She was escorted into the lab to face three very puzzled men. Her backpack had been delivered and Doctor Joseph was going through one of her notebooks attempting to figure out how the mirror worked.

Congratulating herself for secreting her private notebook and her wedding photo onto her body, she stomped down the resentment she felt at this second rate physicist going through her work.

Walking over to the three men, she stuck her hand out and introduced herself. She held on to Jack’s hand a moment longer than the other two, heat coiling within her at his touch.

She then began explaining what she’d accomplished while working on the mirror, referring often to her doctored notes. She only referenced the work she’d done up until six months ago, not disclosing how much she truly knew about how the mirror worked. When she saw how little Dr. Joseph comprehended her theories, she figured it would take him years to gain any sort of real understanding. By that time, she’d be happily married and happy to forego the recognition she was due.

During her explanation, she failed to see Jack’s eyes glazing over in boredom and she missed every one of his glances to Doctor Jackson. She also failed to see Doctor Jackson’s occasional blushes whenever he caught Jack looking at him.

##### Two Months Later

Samantha was getting a bit frustrated. She’d been allowed to stay in this reality and hired to ‘assist’ Dr. Joseph in his work. That she was far more qualified than him didn’t matter. She was given her own lab and staff and allowed to continue her work on the mirror. She still felt it prudent to hide the depth of her knowledge regarding the mirror, and to conceal the fact that she still made trips through it.

But she wasn’t getting very far with Jack.

She made a point of knowing when Jack was likely to be in the commissary and found a dozen reasons to appear in his office weekly. When she noticed the friendship between Jack and Doctor Jackson, she befriended the archeologist in order to get one step closer to the man she loved.

Jack had taken note of her interest and attempted to stagger his hours in the mess and he resolved to never be more than polite to her. Daniel took him to task over his behavior, while Teal’c, Ferretti, and Kawalsky ragged his ass about her all-too-obvious crush.

~*~

Jack, Daniel, Teal’c, Ferretti, and Kawalsky were lingering over lunch discussing the barbeque Jack was planning over the weekend when Sam sat down, uninvited.

“Afternoon, guys,” she chirped brightly. “Did I hear someone mention a barbeque?”

“Yeah, Sam. Our illustrious leader here lets us into the inner sanctum a couple of times a year.” Ferretti said laughing.

Biting back irritation at the use of the hated nickname, Samantha allowed her eyes to well up as she said wistfully, “My last barbeque seems so long ago.”

Nudging Jack under the table, Daniel felt nothing but sympathy for the woman. “I’m sure Jack would love it if you could make it, Samantha.”

“Sure, Carter. Kawalsky needs to pick up Teal’c. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind swinging by your place,” Jack replied, barely a hint of warmth in his voice. There was something about Dr. Carter that he didn’t like. She hadn’t been very forthcoming about the reality she’d come from, claiming it was too difficult to talk about in depth any time the subject was brought up.

Consequently, very little was known about her other than that she was a gifted astrophysicist. Jack didn’t think she acted much like a woman who had lost everything including her reality. He also thought the way she tried to attach herself to him more than a little creepy.

He didn’t like her assumption that she knew his tastes in food, movies, and a host of other stuff as she made her daily pilgrimages to his office with DVD’s she thought he would enjoy, along with books and homemade pies and cookies. For someone that claimed Jack O’Neill was not part of the Stargate program in her reality, she was too often right for his peace of mind or his trust.

Jack didn’t like her, didn’t trust her motives, and was starting to question the veracity of her claims. He couldn’t prove she had lied her way into this reality, or discern her reasons for doing so, but he was sure there was little truth in her tale of woe.

The only response Jack could make was to keep the woman at arms length as much as possible and to keep a close eye on her and any work that passed through her hands. Jack had discussed his concerns with Hammond and he had agreed to limit Carter’s responsibilities such that her work would pertain only to the mirror for the foreseeable future.

~*~

Samantha had settled on a tight, short, red sundress and a pair of strappy, heeled sandals for the barbeque. She had spent hours preparing deviled eggs, potato salad, fried chicken and a fruit salad to bring with her. Still learning her away around the small kitchen in her rented house, she happily put in the hours.

She was determined to show Jack she could be an asset to him. A good hostess could go a long way to furthering his career and her homemaking abilities could help ease his life. Her Jack had been demanding, but she had more than risen to the challenge.

The food was packed and she kept pacing from her front door to the kitchen, anxious that Kawalsky had forgotten to pick her up. He was ten minutes late and Samantha was becoming agitated.

This was the first opportunity for Jack to see her in a social setting and she needed to make the most of it. She figured all he needed was a little exposure and she’d soon be reeling him in.

As she was checking to make sure the food was securely packed for the tenth time, a honking horn alerted her that Kawalsky had finally arrived. Elated, Samantha carefully carried the bags of food to the car and fussed for a few minutes until she was satisfied they were secure.

Kawalsky attempted some small talk but soon gave up in the face of Teal’c’s natural taciturn personality and Doctor Carter’s obvious dislike. He couldn’t know it, but Samantha was jealous of the friendship he had shared with Jack in her reality, even though it hadn’t been all that close. In this reality, Jack seemed closer to Doctor Jackson, an unknown factor.

Daniel hadn’t been part of the SG team instrumental in saving her universe, but he was a part of many realities where her alternates were in the military. Because of the time spent with him, Samantha had grown to like him. He was nearly as brilliant as she, and he was sympathetic to her situation.

Kawalsky was relieved when he pulled up to Jack’s house. The thirty minute drive had been uncomfortable and he promised himself he’d stopped ragging Jack about Doctor Carter’s obvious interest. Never having spent time alone with her before this, he could now understand the Colonel’s wariness. He’d pay Ferretti if he had to when it came time to take her home.

Samantha was surprised when she saw Jack’s house. It looked very similar to one they’d looked at before they got married. Samantha didn’t often come right out and proclaim her opinions to Jack, but that was one time she had.

The house looked rustic and not at all the sort of place a man on his way to General should be living. She’d voiced her objections so vehemently Jack had decided it wasn’t worth his peace of mind to argue and allowed her to choose their home.

Putting on her brightest smile while suppressing delicate shudders, Samantha brought her offerings into the kitchen. Jack and Daniel were fixing bowls of chips and dips and putting beer in the fridge to chill.

“Hi, guys,” she called out as she entered.

“Samantha.”

Jack looked over his shoulder, and took in her outfit. “Carter,” he drawled. “You did know this was a barbeque, right? Generally that means shorts and tees.”

“I - - I haven’t had much time to shop.”

“You look beautiful, Samantha. Why don’t you go outside and say hello? We’ll take care of the food,” Daniel soothed her hurt feelings.

Seething inside, Samantha had no choice but to graciously do as Daniel asked. She couldn’t exactly make a big deal of not being allowed to act as hostess for a man she wasn’t supposed to know. She did observe how comfortable Daniel seemed in Jack’s house and for the first time wondered why two very different men appeared to be such close friends.

Doctor Carter spent the day trying to get close to Jack and showing herself in the best light possible. She humbly accepted compliments for her chicken, deviled eggs, and potato salad, preening just a bit when Jack grudgingly added his thanks. But her efforts to get close to Jack were unsuccessful.

Jack surrounded himself with people all day, never once allowing himself to be caught alone. He was polite to her when appropriate, ignoring her the rest of the day.

Samantha hadn’t known how close these people were and how much Jack was respected and liked. Her husband had held himself separate from most of the people he worked with. He’d spend the occasional evening with Kawalsky or Ferretti, playing cards or taking in a game, but they’d never been to his house to socialize. Jack had felt it was inappropriate to have his subordinates in his home and Samantha had agreed wholeheartedly.

All of Jack’s friends wanted to enjoy themselves and make sure the Colonel relaxed as well. They were protective of him and they orbited around him, not allowing Samantha close. They might have gotten on his case about her, but they weren’t about to let her spoil what promised to be a very good day.

Although Doctor Carter spent the day smiling and pretending she was having a good time, nothing could be further from the truth. By the time the barbeque began winding down, she was utterly exhausted from maintaining her mask of jovial guest.

When Cathy Ferretti told her it was time to leave, she strode into the kitchen to retrieve her handbag and dishes.

“Boy, is she barking up the wrong tree,” she heard Kawalsky say, followed by his loud laughter.

“Excuse me,” Samantha interrupted.

Kawalsky and Teal’c stopped talking, watching her gather her belongings.

She heard Kawalsky’s laughter again as she cleared the door, her face burning with humiliation. While she couldn’t be sure, she felt certain the laughter was at her expense.

~*~

“I don’t care what you say, Daniel, there’s something off with that woman,” Jack said, strolling into their bedroom. He was happy to see his lover in bed, naked and hard.

“Okay, Colonel, you’re right. I just can’t help but feel sorry for her,” Daniel responded, eying Jack’s long, lean length.

“I don’t trust her and I’m sick of thinking about her. She’s getting just what she wanted, namely me focused on her rather than you,” he bitched, climbing into bed and gathering Daniel into his arms.

“You better be focused on me, Jack. It’s been a long fucking day and I’m beginning to feel neglected,” Daniel complained.

“Well, we can’t have that, can we?” Jack remarked, bending to kiss his lover.

“No, we can’t. And I think you promised me something after the rather spectacular blow job I gave you this morning, “ Daniel responded, pouting playfully.

“Would that have been before or after you rimmed me for a half hour?” Jack asked.

Laughing, he said, “It was during.”

“That’s a bit unfair, Doctor Jackson. You know damn well I’d promise you my liver when you’re rimming me,” Jack retorted.

Daniel did know. He didn’t often take advantage of his lover, but sometimes it was necessary. “Unfair? Maybe, but you still promised.”

“And what exactly did I agree to?” Jack demanded.

Daniel moved closer to Jack, gently biting his jaw. “You promised to nail me to the mattress.”

“Oh. I, uh, I think I can handle that,” he said smiling.

“That’s good, Jack. Very good,” Daniel moaned as his lover began fulfilling his promise.

~*~

Three months after the barbeque, Samantha was no closer to reclaiming Jack. She knew he’d had several more get togethers at his house, but no more invitations were extended to her.

She was also barred from his office by order of General Hammond. It seemed her interruptions were interfering with his paperwork. He had also started eating in his office, so seeing him in the mess was yet another avenue closed to her. She occasionally got lucky if he was eating in Daniel’s office. The archeologist was one of the few people who made any effort at all to be welcoming.

Deciding enough was enough; Samantha left the mountain one Friday night determined to tell Jack that she was in love with him. She pulled into his driveway and rang the doorbell three times.

Jack opened the door with a puzzled expression on his face. “Carter? What the hell are you doing here?” he growled, anger roughening his voice.

“Jack. Can I come in?” she asked breathlessly.

“No, Carter, you damn well can’t come in!” he blew up, fury darkening his eyes.

“Please, Jack,” she begged.

“Just tell me what you want, Carter. And make it fast,” he demanded.

“Jack, why are you treating me like this?” Samantha wanted to know, her eyes filling with tears.

“You came to my home without an invitation. How the fuck do you expect to be treated?” Jack replied, his voice raised in anger.

Placing her hand on his arm, clutching desperately, she cried, “Jack, you don’t understand. I - - I love you!”

Shaking her hand off violently, his face set in disbelief, Jack snarled, “You’re fucking crazy, lady. I don’t even know you. I want you to leave me the fuck alone or you’ll find yourself locked up at Area 51!”

In shock, stumbling down his steps, Samantha fell into her car, trembling, trying in vain to understand why Jack was so cruel to her. She started the car and carefully backed out of the driveway.

At the end of the block a dark colored sedan passed her. Samantha happened to glance in her rearview mirror and saw the car pulling into Jack’s driveway. Now shaking in fury, she wondered who was usurping her place in Jack’s life.

Knowing she was in no condition at the moment to find out who the interloper was, Samantha headed for home. Her mind working feverishly, she began making plans to break up whatever romantic relationship Jack was involved in.

~*~

Still shaking, Samantha made it to her kitchen and a bottle of cognac. She managed to pour herself a glassful and drank it down quickly. Devastated and angry, she began planning her next move.

It was obvious to Doctor Carter that she would need to keep a close eye on Jack and his house to discover whom he was involved with. She would not allow some fly-by-night bitch to interfere with the life she knew was right for both her and Jack.

The next evening found her parked up Jack’s block where she could see the dark sedan still parked in Jack’s driveway. Jealousy eating at her gut, she wasn’t planning on moving until she saw the woman who was taking her place.

Ninety minutes later, Samantha was relieved to see Jack leaving his house with Daniel. Her relief turned to dread when she saw Jack and Daniel dressed in suits. Convinced they had a double date, she was determined to follow them. She had to know.

She trailed them to The Broadmoor and watched as they made use of the valet service and entered The Summit, a romantic, upscale restaurant. Briefly wondering why Jack and Daniel’s dates opted to meet them instead of being picked up, Samantha parked on the street. She waited for a few minutes before she entered the chic restaurant.

Dressed in black slacks and a black turtleneck sweater, topped with a leather jacket, she hoped her attire wasn’t too casual to be let in to the restaurant’s bar. She’d gone there once with her Jack and remembered the bar was separated from the dining room, but still visible. She’d be able to sip a glass of wine while carefully observing her rival.

Samantha had no trouble getting past the maitre d’ and sat in the corner of the U shaped bar. As the bar was several steps up from the dining room, most diners ignored the patrons at the bar. Counting on that simple fact to remain concealed, she began looking around, eyes greedily searching for Jack.

Spotting him and Daniel in a dimly lit corner at a table for two, Samantha was confused. Her confusion only grew as she carefully observed the two men. They seemed… intimate, far more so than just two friends catching a bite to eat.

If it were any two other men, Samantha would have come to the conclusion they were lovers. In her confusion and obsession with Jack, she could not allow her mind to go there. She continued to watch, trying to make sense of what she was seeing.

Jack and Daniel were intimate without ever touching. They leaned toward each other, seeing no one else. Jack’s face was as open as Samantha had ever seen it, as he laughed frequently, his eyes caressing Daniel. She could only see Daniel’s back and his head occasionally thrown back in laughter.

She choked on her wine when Jack sliced off a piece of steak and fed it to Daniel. Daniel grasped Jack’s wrist, guiding his hand and he appeared to be taking his time about taking the morsel of food off the fork. From across the room, Samantha could see Jack’s hooded eyes and didn’t miss the heated look he gave his dining partner.

Not waiting for the two men to finish their dinner or for her bill, Samantha slammed a twenty down on the bar and hurried to her car. Speeding away, she backtracked to Jack’s house, parking two blocks away.

She fully intended on finding out what the hell was going on. She quickly walked to Jack’s house, hiding in the backyard. The sliding doors that led from his living room to the deck and allowed for an unobstructed view of the backyard designed for privacy, would also allow her to see how the two men interacted when they were alone. Samantha thought she had to have misread the intimacy she saw at The Summit. There was no way Jack could be sleeping with a man.

Nestled in the shadows of two large trees, Samantha hugged the side of the house and waited. Her patience was rewarded a short time later when car doors slammed shut and lights could be seen spilling from the sliding doors.

Waiting a reasonable amount of time, Samantha slowly and quietly inched her way further into the yard, positioning herself to see into the living room. A fire had been started and Jack and Daniel, jackets removed, reclined on the couch sipping an amber liquid from large brandy glasses.

Samantha watched as they finished their drinks and set the glasses down, sitting close, Daniel’s hand slowly caressing Jack’s leg. She watched as Jack’s arm came around Daniel and drew him closer. She watched as Jack removed Daniel’s glasses and then tenderly touched his face, long fingers skimming over cheekbones and jaw, his thumb rubbing across full lips. She watched as the two men came together and softly kissed, hands tangling in hair and then moving to stroke each other.

She watched in growing horror and disbelief as the kiss deepened and ties and shirts were removed and Jack’s hand moved to Daniel’s groin, cupping him and rubbing gently. She watched as they moved apart and stood. She watched as they held hands and moved toward the bedroom, the fire glistening off their bared flesh, muscles taut with anticipation and arousal. She watched until they were out of sight and then ran back to her car, pausing only to vomit.

Samantha held herself together until she entered her house. Running to the bathroom, she crouched over the toilet, dry heaving as tears of rage and humiliation ran unchecked down her face. She forced herself to stop when her stomach muscles cramped with pain.

Still needing to release her anger, the few dishes and glasses she owned were thrown and shattered into her kitchen sink. When there was nothing left to break, Samantha stripped and stood under scorching hot water while she attempted to come to terms with what she’d witnessed.

After much thought, Samantha calmed down and had several working theories that made sense to her. Given that she had not been born in this universe, she figured Jack had developed a make-do relationship with an attractive man. She’d been part of the Stargate program long enough to understand that forming outside relationships was exceedingly difficult, especially for the teams that went through the ‘gate; it was difficult to explain absences and injuries without lying.

Sex was different for men than for women and she remembered how her Jack would often use sex as a way of working out stress. He’d needed that outlet and the relief her body often provided him. Now that she was part of this universe, all this Jack needed was a… a push to redirect his sexuality towards her. Being the loyal person he was, she thought he might feel an obligation to Daniel, but nothing could be further from the truth.

Samantha felt that once she explained everything to Daniel, he’d be happy to stand aside for what was the right thing for both her and Jack. Daniel was a good person and would want what was best for Jack. It would be the right thing for him also, she thought; he deserved the warmth and comfort a woman could provide him with as well.

~*~

The next morning, Samantha saw a ready-made opportunity to shape this world her way. Stopping at her local Starbucks, she engaged the attractive barista on duty in conversation. When the woman, Meagan, told Samantha she was a grad student studying sociology, she offered to set her up on a date with Daniel. Getting Doctor Jackson interested in a woman would forestall what was sure to be an uncomfortable and embarrassing conversation.

And they were perfect for each other. Sociology was close to anthropology and Meagan was a very intelligent, beautiful blonde in her late twenties. She would be the perfect place for Daniel to start. Samantha couldn’t wait to tell Daniel.

~*~

Samantha bounced in Dr. Jackson’s office, calling out a cheery greeting. “Hey, guess what, Daniel?”

Engrossed in a translation, his brow furrowed, Daniel grunted a distracted, “Huh?”

“I found you the perfect woman. Her name’s Meagan and she’s almost finished with her sociology doctorate. Thanks to me, you have a date with her on Friday night,” Samantha rambled.

“What?” Daniel began.

“You, a hot blonde, and a date. Friday night,” she recounted the highlights.

“Uh... Why would you do that without asking me first?” Daniel fumed.

“I thought I’d be doing you a favor, Daniel. I know how hard it is to meet people and Meagan is perfect for you,” she explained.

“No offense, Samantha, but since when has my personal life been any of your business?” Daniel asked. He was in deep waters here and was hoping for an interruption. He may have felt sorry for Doctor Carter, but he had no desire to disclose his relationship with Jack with a woman who seemed obsessed with his lover.

Before she could respond to his somewhat rhetorical question, Daniel stood and walked her to the door. “I’m busy,” he told her. “Please cancel the date and don’t ever set me up again.”

He shut his office door quietly and attempted to go back to work, debating whether or not to tell Jack.

~*~

Doctor Carter walked to her lab, shaken at her miscalculation. She’d really thought Daniel would welcome the opportunity to meet an intelligent, beautiful woman. His angry reaction had been unexpected. Samantha now began to wonder if talking to the archeologist would be enough.

~*~

Samantha spent the next three weeks obsessively stalking Jack and Daniel, and working out the best way to get the archeologist out of Jack’s bed and life.

After two weeks of keeping a close watch on Jack’s house, she concluded she would need something a little stronger to back up her talk with Daniel. He spent nearly every night at the rustic house she hated.

On the three nights the two men weren’t at Jack’s, they were at Daniel’s apartment. She saw them shopping together, noted the take out deliveries, and kept track of how often they were together on base. They spent more time with each other than she had spent with Jack at any time during their relationship or marriage.

Samantha concluded she’d made a huge error in picking a universe she never existed in. The only way to fix her initial error was to get rid of Daniel in order to allow Jack to see her with no interference from the man he’d taken as a lover. Once he was gone, Jack would be able to focus on her and see the way things were meant to be.

And once again, Samantha would be using the quantum mirror to correct her life. Setting up a loop for the security cameras was just as easy here as it had been in her reality and she’d taken care of that several days after she’d been hired. Lately, her time had been split between watching Jack and Daniel, and her continuing research into the mirror. Finding another Jack had not lessened her obsessive interest in it.

As there were many universes that seemed not to contain Daniel Jackson, Dr. Carter had her pick of where to send him. She was angry that he was with Jack, but she wasn’t ready to sentence him to death. After all, he hadn’t known about her existence until recently.

~*~

During the weeks Samantha had spent obsessively watching Jack and Daniel, she’d maintained her former good relationship with Daniel, both of them acting as though she’d never tried to set him up on a date. She backed off Jack, ignoring him as much as possible, and gave no indication that she suspected the two men were involved in a sexual relationship.

And she made plans to get Daniel through the mirror. She set the mirror to the reality she intended sending him to, checking on the weapon she had secreted close to hand. Samantha didn’t think Daniel would walk through the mirror voluntarily without a little persuasion. While he might give up Jack once she explained things to him, she wasn’t willing to take that chance. No, she had to erase Daniel from this universe.

Daniel had discussed his plans with her over coffee in the afternoon. Samantha had asked if he wanted to take in a movie that evening. As expected, Daniel declined, saying he planned to stay late and work on a translation.

At about 20:00 hours, Samantha picked up her phone and dialed. “Daniel? Could you come down to my lab? I need some help,” she requested calmly.

Daniel was ready for a break and showed up a short time later. Shutting the door after him, Samantha asked him to sit.

“What’s up, Samantha?” he asked, his handsome face open and smiling.

“You need to leave, Daniel. I really don’t see any other way,” Samantha stated.

“Leave? I - - I just got here,” Daniel began, confused.

“Not my lab, Daniel, this reality,” she explained.

“I’m sorry, but I just don’t understand,” he said, beginning to get a really bad feeling. Daniel had decided against telling Jack about Dr. Carter’s attempt to set him up and he now wondered how big a mistake that had been. Looking at the nearly blank stare on Samantha’s face, Daniel felt fear licking at his belly.

“It’s simple, Daniel. You need to leave. Today. Right now. Jack will never see me if you’re here. I appreciate that you kept him from remarrying, but as long as you’re here he won’t turn to me. I thought I could just ask you to step aside, but I can’t take the chance, Daniel. I _won’t_ take the chance,” she intoned, her voice flat, matter of fact, and determined.

“I’m sorry, Samantha, but what do you mean Jack won’t turn to you?” Daniel questioned, keeping his voice calm and making sure to make no sudden moves.

“He’s supposed to be with me, Daniel. That’s the way it is in most realities. I… I lost my Jack to the Goa’uld. So I went looking for another Jack to make it right. You and him? That isn’t the way it’s supposed to be,” Samantha hissed. Her anger, so well hidden over the last three weeks exploded.

“Okay, Samantha,” Daniel agreed, using her name to keep her grounded and as calm as possible. “Maybe we can get Jack here and we’ll talk about it. You can explain it to him and make it right.”

“No! I tried to explain it to him. He wouldn’t even listen to me. As long as you’re here, he _can’t_ see me,” she said, inching closer to the knife she’d hidden. “Once you’re gone, he’ll turn to me. You’ll be able to make a new life and so will I.” Samantha was convinced of this and getting annoyed that Daniel was trying to argue the point with her.

“If you know anything about Jack, you know he’ll move heaven and Earth to find me,” Daniel tried appealing.

“It won’t matter, Daniel. I’ve made sure he’ll never find you. And there won’t be any way for you to get back here. Once he realizes that, he’ll stop looking,” she countered. Her hand found the hilt of the knife and she slid it from beneath the papers she’d hidden it under.

Daniel saw the knife and knew he was in real trouble. He had no reason to doubt if he stepped through the mirror, he would never find his way back to this universe. He absolutely believed Samantha was telling the truth about that. What he didn’t believe was that he’d be able to make a new life. Daniel thought it far more likely he would be sent to a world made uninhabitable by the Goa’uld.

Samantha struck without warning, slicing Daniel’s right arm deeply and rendering it useless. She hoped it would be enough to get him through the mirror and out of the way.

Ignoring the blood pouring from his arm and the pain, Daniel attacked in an attempt to wrestle the knife from the woman who had so suddenly turned on him. He knew it would be a fight that would end with one or both of them severely injured. Hampered by pain, blood loss, and shock, he was clumsy and too slow.

Daniel launched himself at Samantha and she reacted swiftly, plunging the knife into his belly. Anger, jealousy, grief, and frustration guided her hand as she withdrew the knife and struck again and again, unable to stop the emotions pouring out of her, or the plunging knife.

It wasn’t until Daniel collapsed lifelessly that she came to her senses.

She stood over him and swept back the hair clinging to her sweaty, flushed face, panting hard and swaying with dizziness. Her white tee shirt was streaked with blood as the knife she clutched slid from her grasp and clattered to the floor forgotten as she checked the door trying to stem the panic coursing throughout her body.

She relaxed slightly when she saw the door was closed. She didn’t remember closing it. She knew Jack was still on base and she needed to clean up quickly before Jack discovered Daniel wasn’t in his office and came looking for him.

Not bothering to check if the door was locked, she was thinking furiously, figuring out what her next move was going to be.

She hadn’t meant to kill the man lying dead at her feet but it was done and she had to deal with it if she ever planned to get her life back on track. Cleaning up would have to be her first priority. If Jack realized Daniel was missing and came looking for him, all her work would be for nothing.

Deciding to get rid of the body first, she needed to consult her small notebook to find the coordinates of the seemingly deserted planet she’d seen in the mirror just days ago. She could have sent his body to the universe the mirror was currently set to, but she didn’t want to gamble that that reality wouldn’t inadvertently stumble on to this one if they conducted an investigation.

Searching desperately through her desk for the notebook, she never noticed Jack entering the lab.

Jack took in the scene with one glance, not fully understanding for a moment what he was seeing. He staggered over to Daniel’s lifeless, bloody body and fell to his knees. Feeling for a pulse, he uttered a low moan of pain when he realized his lover was dead.

Engrossed in her search, Samantha was startled by Jack’s moan of grief. Fearful that Jack would act first and ask questions later, she grabbed the heavy brass lamp off her desk and swung it at Jack’s head. It connected with a sickening sound and Jack slumped over his dead lover, blood flowing freely from his head.

Cursing fate for Jack’s poor timing that hadn’t allowed her to clean up before he had come looking for Daniel, Samantha knew it meant she would need to enter yet another reality.

Clutching her notebook, she confirmed the address she planned on sending Jack and Daniel to and dialed it up. Dragging the two men close to the mirror, she sent them through, along with the knife and lamp she’d used against them. She began mopping up the blood before realizing it wouldn’t make a damn bit of difference and stopped.

Samantha picked up a pair of scissors lying on her desk and began cutting her hair until she had a short, stylish, boyish look that would pass muster in the military.

When she was done, she consulted her notes once again and picked a number of random realities in which her alternates were in the military. She began dialing up the mirror, not stopping until she found what she was looking for.

Shoving her notebook and the wedding photo she’d concealed in it weeks ago down the back of her pants, Samantha picked up and hefted a rubber mallet in her hands. Quietly stepping through the mirror, she swung the mallet with enough force to render the woman sleeping at her desk unconscious.

Easing the unconscious woman to the ground and out of camera view, Samantha quickly switched clothing with her and sent her to the reality she’d just come from. She only hoped her activities hadn’t been seen by the guards monitoring the cameras.

While cleaning up her lab, Samantha had concluded she would have a better chance at a new life with Jack in a universe where they already had a relationship of sorts. Quitting the military shouldn’t be too difficult and hopefully Jack was attracted to this world’s Samantha. Here, there would be none of the suspicions that had dogged her every move in the world she’d originally chosen.

To forestall anyone coming after her, she sent this reality’s Samantha to take the blame for the disappearance of both Jack and Daniel. Once they saw the blood, and tested it, they would be able to figure out that both men had been injured, if not killed. They would blame that on Major Carter as well.

Samantha didn’t think she’d have any trouble taking over her alternate’s life. One way or another, she was determined to claim Jack O’Neill once again.

### Interlude

_It is only hope which is real, and reality is a bitterness and a deceit.  
William Makepeace Thackeray_

The two men lay entangled before the ancient mirror. Shifting slightly, the older man got a better hold of the man in his arms. “Love you, Danny,’ was whispered, the words swallowed by the breeze in the open clearing.

He never saw the ruins of the massive castle in the valley below, or the steps leading down, just beyond the mirror.

By the time the two moons rose, he was dead, still holding tightly to his lover.

### Part 3

_Reality: What a concept!  
Robin Williams_

“What can you tell me, Doctor Fraiser?” General Hammond questioned his CMO, his voice soft in deference to the woman lying behind the privacy curtain.

“Not much, General. Doctor Carter has a head injury, one that would have been exceedingly difficult to inflict upon herself. Her vitals are good and I expect her to be conscious any time now,” Janet answered the General.

“I want her under guard at all times, Doctor.”

“Understood, Sir.”

Sam wondered which patient they were discussing, but was too sleepy to think about it for long. She fell asleep before the conversation ended.

When she awoke hours later, Lou Ferretti was seated at her side. Sam stretched, surprised when she realized her left ankle was secured to the bed. “Ferretti, what’s going on?”

“We were kinda hoping you could tell us Doctor Carter.”

“Why am I in the infirmary? More importantly, why am I being restrained?” Sam demanded to know.

Janet, hearing the conversation answered for Ferretti. “You sustained a head injury that left you unconscious for several hours. As to why you’re being restrained, there are a few unanswered questions we’re hoping you can help us with.” Janet observed Doctor Carter’s face carefully; she was obviously confused. Janet didn’t think she was that good an actress to be faking.

“Hey, Carter, the wife asked me to remember to get your potato salad recipe,” Ferretti said casually.

“Wha…? You’re joking, right?” Sam responded.

“Nah, she’ll shoot me if I forget again.”

Sam was starting to get pissed. “It’s easy, Ferretti. Tell her to go to the supermarket, point at the lumpy white stuff and have them put as much as she needs in a container,” she bit out sarcastically. “Why would Cathy ask _me_ for a recipe of any kind? She knows I burn water.”

In a complete change of conversation, Ferretti asked, “Can you tell us how you were injured, Doctor Carter?”

“No, I can’t. Since it’s the back of my head that was injured, whatever happened I obviously didn’t see it. And what’s with the Doctor, Ferretti? I thought I established years ago that I prefer my rank to my salutation,” she informed him.

“Your rank?” he asked, suddenly sounding unsure.

“Yeah, that would be Major, Ferretti. My rank. Speaking of which, why are you here? Where’s my team?” Sam demanded, the first stirring of panic starting. She had an awful feeling in the pit of her stomach she was no longer in her own universe. It was the only thing that made sense.

“Your team?”

“Yeah, I’m sure you’ve heard of them. SG1? Consisting of Colonel O’Neill, tall, a bit cranky? Doctor Jackson, the genius who opened the gate? You went to Abydos with him. Teal’c, big guy, he’s got a symbiote in his stomach? And me? Sam Carter? Major and astrophysicist? Sound familiar?” she spit out her questions rapidly, giving Ferretti no chance to reply.

Ferretti turned to Janet and asked her to call General Hammond. “I can’t really tell you anything until the General gets here,” he told Sam. He was beginning to think this was not the same Samantha who’d come through the mirror six months ago. If that was the case they might never recover the Colonel and Daniel.

Hammond entered the infirmary at a brisk pace. He had many questions and he needed answers quickly. His second in command and top civilian scientist were missing and a great deal of blood had been shed in Doctor Carter’s lab. He was hopeful he could now start to ask the questions that would lead to his missing personnel.

Sam searched out Janet, suddenly nervous at General Hammond’s appearance. “Is it possible to get some juice and a sandwich?”

“Sure. OJ and tuna all right?” Janet inquired.

“That would be great,” Sam replied. She saw Ferretti talking to Hammond and figured he was bringing him up to speed.

“I’ll get it myself,” Janet said, leaving.

Hammond approached Sam’s bed. “Major Ferretti tells me you’re Major Carter. He also thinks you may be from an alternate reality.”

“Yes, Sir. On both counts.”

“Six months ago, a woman who looks just like you came through the quantum mirror claiming her reality had been destroyed by a Goa’uld attack. She asked for and received asylum,” he revealed. “Several hours ago, you were discovered unconscious in Doctor Carter’s lab. Colonel O’Neill and Doctor Jackson are missing and according to forensics, a great deal of blood was spilled and then partially cleaned up.

“Do you have an explanation for this, Major?” Hammond prodded, hoping to determine the truth.

“I was processing some technology SG1 picked up on our latest mission and I fell asleep at my desk. I woke up here, restrained to the bed,” Sam informed the General.

Shifting uncomfortable, she continued, “It sounds like the person you gave sanctuary to attacked me and then either switched places with me, or put me here to take the blame for whatever happened, while she escaped to yet another reality.

“Unfortunately, the quantum mirror was recently moved to my lab for study, which apparently gave my alternate access, not only to my reality, but to me.”

“You’ll forgive me, Major, but I’m going to need a little more proof than just your word,” Hammond declared.

“That might be a little difficult, Sir. Several months ago, a Doctor Carter came to my reality seeking help against a Goa’uld attack and she was genetically identical to me according to our Doctor Fraiser. It’s not too far a leap to assume that holds true across all the realities,” Sam said.

Janet returned and placed a tray on the chair next to the bed. In addition to the juice and sandwich there was a dish of Jell-O, some chips, and two pickles. Janet helped Sam sit up and placed the tray on her lap.

“Doctor, do you still have any biological samples from Doctor Carter?” Hammond asked.

“Yes, Sir. We have Doctor Carter’s genetic profile on record, some blood samples, and the hair that was found in her lab,” she informed the General.

“Hair?” Sam asked around a mouthful of food.

“We found a great deal of hair on the lab floor. It appears to have been cut off in hanks and discarded. It seems to match Doctor Carter’s hair. Of course we still need to run some tests on it to be certain,” the General said.

“Assuming it’s Doctor Carter’s hair, that’s my proof,” Sam addressed Hammond and Janet.

“How so, Major?” Hammond barked.

“Check the ends of my hair, General. It’s been at least four weeks since my last hair cut and a look under a microscope will show that. Once you establish the hair in the lab was Doctor Carter’s and that mine hasn’t been cut recently, you’ll see I’m telling the truth,” Sam smiled.

“Is that possible, Doctor Fraiser?” he asked.

“It is, General. I’ll get on that right now,” she promised. “I’ll need to pull some samples from you in a bit, Major.”

Janet left General Hammond and Sam. He stared at her for a moment before seeming to make up his mind about something. “I’m inclined to believe you, Major Carter, but I’m still hoping you can help me figure out what happened to Colonel O’Neill and Doctor Jackson. To that end, I’m going to leave you under Major Kawalsky’s care,” Hammond told her.

“I’ll be giving the Major permission to discuss what he knows about Doctor Carter and perhaps that will give you some additional insight into what happened. Once we’re one hundred percent certain you had nothing to do with what happened, I’ll reevaluate your situation,” he finished.

“Thank you, Sir.”

Sam finished her lunch, tossing ideas around as to how she would get back to her own universe. Unless she was allowed to start working on the quantum mirror, she was stuck here.

A short time later, Major Kawalsky strolled in, holding up a key.

Sam’s face lit up, “Charlie. I was hoping it was you. You died in my reality.”

“Do I wanna know?” he asked.

“Probably not,” she replied. “It’s good to see you.”

“So, Major Carter…”

“Sam. Please call me Sam.”

Kawalsky smiled and nodded as he unfastened the lock and sat in the chair beside the bed. “The General told me to tell you that you’re not under arrest. You just need to be with a member of the SGC until we make sure you are who you say you are.”

“That’s great. I wasn’t looking forward to spending any time in lock up. This is difficult enough,” she said. “Are you going to bring me up to speed?”

Consulting his notes, he began, “Approximately six months ago, a woman claiming to be Doctor Samantha Carter was found in Doctor Joseph’s lab at 05:30 hours. She was immediately placed under arrest, at which time she demanded to speak to the General. When she met with the General, she requested, and was granted asylum.

“She stated that her world had been destroyed by the Goa’uld. Doctor Carter claimed she’d been working on the quantum mirror for some time, and had been part of the team that opened the Stargate. She was allowed to join the SGC and was put to work on the mirror, which we had only recently discovered.

“Everything was fine for the first two weeks. After that, her behavior was… odd. She fixated on Colonel O’Neill and began… I guess stalking him isn’t too strong a word. We were never able to get much information out of her regarding the reality she came from, but she told us that neither Jack O’Neill nor Daniel Jackson were present in her universe.

“The thing is, she seemed to know an awful lot about Jack. The guys and me just thought she had a major league crush going on. Jack didn’t like her much and tried to avoid her. Daniel felt sorry for her and tried to be her friend.

“We thought she’d finally gotten the message that Jack wasn’t interested as she seemed to back off in the last couple of weeks,” he finished. Charlie had delivered his report in an emotionless tone, but his worry, anger, and concern were visible in his eyes.

Listening to Kawalsky, Sam saw several glaring holes in the story these people had been told. Of course, she was privy to information they weren’t. “Did a Samantha Carter ever exist in this universe?”

“No. We did a through search using the birth date she gave us and every available data base we have,” Charlie explained.

“What do you think the chances are that Doctor Carter just happened to pick a world in which she didn’t exist?” she slowly asked.

Kawalsky’s eyes narrowed. “I don’t think we even thought of that, Sam. I guess we just figured she was the anomaly, y’know?”

“She’s not. At least in any of the realities we’ve encountered. Granted, my SGC has only interacted with two other alternate universes, but it’s Daniel who’s been the anomaly,” she recalled.

“So, do you think it was luck she stumbled into this reality?” he inquired.

“I don’t think luck had anything to do with it, Charlie. Several months ago, a Doctor Carter and Major Kawalsky came through our mirror asking for sanctuary after a Goa’uld attack. It turned out they couldn’t stay, and we figured out a way to help them defeat the Goa’uld, but Doctor Carter’s husband, Colonel Jack O’Neill was killed in the initial attack,” she explained. “I think it’s all together possible your Doctor Carter went reality shopping,” Sam finished.

He quickly connected the dots. “Shopping for another Jack O’Neill? Sonovabitch!” he spit out.

“What haven’t you told me, Kawalsky? Something else must be going on, otherwise the Colonel wouldn’t be missing,” she demanded.

Kawalsky eyed Sam, sizing her up. She was military and his next disclosures might not sit well with her. If there was a way to get her back to her reality, he didn’t want to compromise the alternate Jack or put him in any danger if Carter reacted badly.

On the other hand, they needed to know what a delusional and possibly homicidal Carter was capable of and the only person who could speak to that was the woman still lying in bed. He had no choice but to trust her.

“What’s your relationship with the Colonel like, Major?”

“It’s good. He’s my CO. I’m his 2IC and we work well together. He can be impatient at times, but he’s way more open than lots of other people I’ve worked with. I think he values my opinion and my input… Why?” she asked curiously.

“I guess what I’m really asking is, do you have feelings for the Colonel? Romantic type feelings?”

Ah, she thought, trying not to blush. “I admit the Colonel is an attractive man. A very attractive man. I’d be lying if I said I’ve never thought about it. But, no, I don’t have those sorts of feelings for the Colonel,” she confessed, lying just a little.

“What if you did, Sam? What if you were madly in love with him and you lost him? Would you take the chance of getting him back again?” Charlie inquired, trying to force her into thinking like Doctor Carter might.

Sam didn’t answer right away. She gave careful consideration to the question; reviewing her own life and then what she’d observed about the Doctor Carter she had met. “I… I… might. The Doctor Carter I met had some issues. Depending on circumstances in your Doctor Carter’s life, it’s a definite possibility.”

“What would happen if Jack didn’t give her the time of day? How would she react if Jack were involved with someone else?” he asked.

Sam put all the information together quickly; making the sort of intuitive leap that was usually beyond her when it involved people rather than technology. “You’re talking about Daniel. The Colonel and Daniel,” she mused.

“You don’t seem all that surprised,” Kawalsky observed.

“I am a little, but not totally. They’re very good friends in my reality and more than one person has compared them to an old married couple, but you’re talking about something more, aren’t you?” Sam guessed.

“A lot more. We still don’t know whose blood it was,” Kawalsky pushed.

Sam was beginning to regret arguing against the destruction of the mirror. Most people never had to face the parts of themselves normally kept safely hidden. Without a doubt, Sam thought she knew what had happened in Doctor Carter’s lab. “I think it’ll turn out to be Daniel’s blood. I doubt she planned on hurting him, but something obviously went wrong. If Jack walked in on her, she may have put him out of commission before he could figure out what happened. Based on how I think, it’s what makes the most sense.”

Charlie’s eyes were filled with pain, “There was a lot of blood, Sam. The forensics team said if it all came from one person there was no hope for survival.”

“I’m sorry, Charlie.”

“What are the chances of finding Doctor Carter or Jack and Daniel?” he demanded to know.

“I’ll do my best to find them, Major,” Sam promised. “Don’t forget, if she’s in my reality, my Jack and Daniel may be in danger.”

He turned an angry stare her way, unable at the moment to separate Sam from the woman he had known and who was likely responsible for his friends’ disappearance. “What happens when you go back? You gonna out the Colonel?”

“First of all, it’s your Jack and Daniel in a relationship, not mine. I - - I honestly don’t know how I’d handle it. I need some time to think about it, Major. To be fair, the possibility never occurred to me,” she said calmly. Sam had to get these people on her side and quickly. Looking at Kawalsky’s angry face, she thought he was more than capable of ensuring she never made it home. If she couldn’t find a way home, she was stuck here and needed allies.

“Is my father, General Jacob Carter alive?”

“Yes, he’s got two sons, Mark and Matthew. The General and Maddie sometimes come to visit Matthew. He’s one of our civilian scientists,” Kawalsky informed Sam.

It was one shock too many. The thought that her mother was still alive in this reality was almost too much to bear. She needed time to assimilate all that she had heard since she awoke in this bed. “I’m a little tired, Charlie. Do you think I could rest for a while?”

“Sure, Sam. I’ll be just outside the privacy curtain if you need anything. I guess it’s been a long day for you, huh?” he said sympathetically.

She let out a bitter, little laugh, “You have no idea.”

Charlie moved the curtain aside and stepped outside. Sam rearranged her pillows and turned on her side, facing the wall. A few tears slipped down her face before she allowed herself to once again slip into sleep.

~*~

The smell of bacon very close to her awoke Sam. She opened her eyes to see Janet holding a covered tray. A clean set of BDU’s and military issue underwear was folded neatly on the chair near her bed.

“You have enough time to eat, shower, and dress before General Hammonds gets here. You eat and I’ll tell you what’s been going on,” Janet said.

Nodding, Sam took the tray, her stomach letting her know it was empty and wanted to be filled. Uncovering the tray, she was pleased to see a hearty breakfast of oatmeal, scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and weak tea.

“You were right about the hair,” Janet began. “Preliminary testing shows it belonged to Doctor Carter, while your hair shows no sign of recent cutting. The blood in the lab has been analyzed and most of it belongs to Daniel. A much smaller amount came from Colonel O’Neill. Whatever his injuries were, they may have been survivable; Daniel’s weren’t,” she finished.

“Are you friends with the Colonel and Daniel?” Sam asked.

“Yes, pretty good friends actually. Kawalsky told me you know about the Colonel and Daniel. I need to know if that’s going to interfere with searching for them,” Janet inquired.

Looking insulted, Sam exclaimed, “I want to find them as much as you do! And don’t forget, if Doctor Carter is in my reality, there may be people I happen to care about in danger.”

“That’s just what I told the General,” Janet smirked. She bent and picked up a small bag and handed it to Sam. “I brought you soap, shampoo, deodorant, and some makeup. I thought it would help you feel better.”

Sam took the bag sheepishly. “Thanks, Janet. My Janet would have done the same thing.”

“It’s no problem. You know where the showers are. Finish eating and get dressed,” Janet instructed. “Ferretti is just outside if you need anything before General Hammond gets here.”

Turning her attention back to her breakfast, Sam finished eating. A short time later she was showered and dressed, ready to meet with General Hammond and anxious to hear if she would be allowed to help find this reality’s Jack and Daniel. She also wanted to find Doctor Carter. Sam was livid about the likely probability her alternate had attacked her and left her here to shoulder the blame for someone else’s actions.

Sam also felt a pressing need to get back to her own reality before her alternate had the opportunity to injure Daniel. Based on the evidence, she was convinced Daniel had been the primary target, with Jack somehow getting in the way. Sam felt certain her alternate had switched places with her. Daniel would have no reason to distrust someone he believed was a friend.

Sitting on the edge of her bed, Sam hugged herself and rocked thinking of all the things that could happen to Daniel in her absence. She was ready to jump out of her skin and she didn’t know what she’d do if Hammond didn’t allow her to try and figure out what happened.

Moments into her dark thoughts, Hammond strode into the infirmary. Stopping at the foot of her bed, he smiled, “I’m glad to see you up and about, Major.”

“Thank you, Sir. It’s good to be out of bed,” Sam responded, standing and coming to attention.

“At ease, Major. Your story checks out and Majors Ferretti and Kawalsky both feel you are not the Samantha Carter that arrived here six months ago. From what I’ve been told, it’s my understanding that you would not be averse to helping us find our missing personnel,” he stated.

“No, Sir. I was hoping you’d allow me to assist in the search,” Sam said.

“Very well, Major. We have three primary goals; find my missing men, find Doctor Carter, and find a way for you to get yourself home. I have a feeling if you can figure out any one of those things, we’ll have answers for everything,” he observed.

“I agree, Sir.”

“As of now, all the resources of the SGC are at your disposal. Dr Joseph will assist you as needed. Major Ferretti, Major Kawalsky, or Teal’c will be with you at all times. I’ve assigned you a VIP room, and there will be a SF standing guard whenever you’re there,” Hammond outlined.

At hearing she was to be under observation, Sam couldn’t hide her anger. General Hammond saw and rushed to correct her misunderstanding. “It’s for your protection, Major. If Doctor Carter comes back for any reason, we don’t want you to get hurt. Also, the rumor mill is working overtime; people know that Jack and Daniel are missing and are blaming Doctor Carter, but not every one has heard that you aren’t the same person, or believes it if they have.”

If George hadn’t been so upset over the circumstances, he would have chuckled at the expression on Sam’s face. “You don’t think she’d actually come back, do you?”

“I don’t know, Major. I’m not willing to take the chance, though.”

“Understood, Sir.”

Hammond looked up and beckoned Ferretti over. “Major, will you please escort out guest to her lab and make sure she gets whatever she needs,” he ordered.

“Yes, Sir,” Ferretti replied. Lou grinned at Sam and gestured extravagantly for her to lead the way.

Ferretti directed Sam, making her smile with his inane chatter. If he was trying to put her at ease, he succeeded. “Here ya go, Major. We cleaned up the blood, but we figured you’d want to be here so you could get into her head,” Ferretti quipped.

Sam thought he was just as uncomfortable in Doctor Carter’s lab as she was, but he had a valid point. “I’d like to start with any notes Doctor Carter may have written. I think it’s very possible she may have hidden some of them, so we’ll need to do a thorough search.” She thought it likely her alternate’s real notes went with her, but any notes left behind might come in useful.

Ferretti pointed to a stack of notebooks, saying, “The top books are what she had with her when she got here, the rest of them are from her research over the last six months.”

“How thoroughly _was_ this room searched?” Sam demanded.

“I don’t think there’s been time for a thorough search, not for notes anyway,” Ferretti informed her.

“Let’s get started then.”

They spent the next two hours searching, peering into cabinets, moving furniture, and looking for possible hiding places. They were rewarded when Sam tilted a free- standing file cabinet and found notes taped to the bottom. Ferretti found an additional notebook hidden in a high built in storage cabinet behind piles of discarded lab equipment.

Sam began going through the notebooks Doctor Carter hadn’t bothered to hide, stopping every so often to look at the hidden notes. She broke for lunch and went back to work, stopping again to eat the dinner Kawalsky brought her.

He insisted she stop at 19:00 hours and resume the next day. He walked her to the mess, having talked her into a cup of tea and a snack.

“So, Sam, did you find anything today?” he asked when they sat down.

“Nothing that’s going to give us any answers yet. I want to finish reading all the notes before I come to any conclusions,” she said.

Nodding his head in acceptance, Kawalsky launched into the story of the first time he met Daniel, smiling in remembrance throughout.

~*~

The next several days were a replay of Sam’s first day of work. Teal’c, Kawalsky, and Ferretti took turns sitting with her while she worked on analyzing over a years worth of research and data. She broke only for meals and as she ate, her guardian of the moment regaled her with story after story of Jack or Daniel. After the third day, the stories became more personal, delving into their relationship, something all three men apparently were privy to.

It took Sam eight days to sift through the information and her conclusions were startling. Before she reported her findings, she opened the computer, searching for program changes. She wasn’t surprised when she found what she was looking for.

She was finally ready to give General Hammond an update.

Entering the General’s office, Sam sat when invited to do so. “Well, Major Carter, what can you tell me?”

“Doctor Carter was keeping at least two sets of notes and I suspect it’s likely her real notes and the bulk of her work went with her, General,” she began.

“For what purpose, Major?” he inquired confused.

“She knew a lot more about the mirror than she claimed to, Sir. Her hidden notes make that very clear. I’ll need to find out if she has any other notes with her, when we find her. I’m certain she was actually visiting many of the realities she accessed. It’s my belief that’s how she came to be in this one,” Sam carefully explained.

“How could she do that without us being aware of it? All the labs are monitored continuously,” Hammond assured her.

“Except Doctor Carter hacked into your camera system and set up a fake loop of an empty office, Sir,” she announced.

“Continue, Major. What would be the point of visiting different realities? And how did you ascertain this?”

“I believe originally she was looking for another Jack, when she found this reality, one in which she never existed. The only way she could have known that was to come here and check things out for herself. As to why she continued her visits, I can only speculate,” Sam tried to lay out her argument logically: It was difficult in some respect, as it was the logic of a disturbed mind.

“It might have been that things weren’t going the way she expected them to with Colonel O’Neill; it may have been that she was looking for a reality to send Daniel to, or maybe she got… addicted to going through the mirror,” Sam continued.

“Her public notes all describe worlds that have been overrun by the Goa’uld. Her private notes detail realities where Jack is still married to Sara, or where an alternate Doctor Carter is married to Jack,” she finished, hoping the General would understand the point she was trying to make.

“I take it you have a problem with that scenario,” the General said dryly, his expression stern.

“The odds of her not finding _any_ other variations are nearly impossible. I doubt she dialed the mirror randomly and found me, General. I think her private notes probably detail many of her visits to other realities. I – I also think she may have found a way to dial the exact world she wants. Her private notes list the other realities like a - - like a phone book,” Sam revealed.

“It was my understanding that using the controller dials you into totally random realities,” Hammond questioned.

“That’s what we thought as well. However, in Doctor Carter’s private notes, there are five symbols at the top of each page. I’ve counted ten symbols; I don’t know what else they could be other than an address,” she reasoned.

“Why would Doctor Carter leave her private notes behind?” Hammond wanted to know.

“Maybe she forgot them or maybe she ran out of time. I strongly recommend the mirror be placed under guard at all times,” Sam counseled.

“The mirror has been under constant guard since we discovered you, Major,” he informed her.

“I wasn’t aware of that, Sir.”

“There was no reason for you to be. I thought as long as Teal’c, Kawalsky or Ferretti were with you, they would be enough of a guard while you were working,” Hammond explained. “We were also hoping that Doctor Jackson or the Colonel might somehow find their way back to us.”

The General knew there was little chance of both men coming back, but still held out hope that Colonel O’Neill would somehow get home. Seeing the sympathetic look on Sam’s face, he brought his mind back to the new information she’d give him.

“I’m going to be increasing security around the mirror, Major. There will be at least two SF’s on guard at all times,” he announced.

“That seems sensible,” she agreed. “Permission to get back to work, Sir,” she said crisply.

“Permission granted.”

~*~

Sam dove into the work, desperate to find a way home. Everyday that she spent here was a day that her teammates could be in serious trouble. She worked endlessly and tirelessly, using the controller that had been found with the mirror. Doctor Joseph had examined the controller Doctor Carter brought with her and he claimed it was identical to the one they had.

Day after day, Sam worked, becoming friendly with Teal’c, Kawalsky and Ferretti, but getting more homesick day by day. As answers continued to elude her, her frustration grew and she often spent hours just staring at the mirror, deep in thought, trying to will the solution to come to her. There were many days when she wanted nothing more than to take an axe to the damned thing, and wipe it out of existence.

It was a little over five months before she had a breakthrough.

### Interlude

_You can close your eyes to reality but not to memories.  
Stanislaw Lec_

As soon as Major Carter was through the mirror, Samantha dialed a reality hundreds of positions away and shut it down. Still shaken at the ruin of her plans, she vowed things would be different this time. Aching for Jack, she began taking over her alternate’s life.

As the first step, she spent the rest of the night going through Major Carter’s files, both hard copy and electronic and rifling through her knapsack and wallet. She wanted to pull off the switch with as little as suspicion directed her way as possible.

She knew she would do anything she had to, always keeping her end objective in mind. Her mistake in the last reality had been moving too fast. This time, she’d keep her mouth shut, and carefully study the whole of the situation before she acted.

She began planning as she learned all she could about being Major Carter.

### Part 4

_Reality is a sliding door.  
Ralph Waldo Emerson_

As Jack entered the mess, looking around for any members of his team, he acknowledged his boredom. SG1 had been on stand down for the last week, waiting for Carter to finish processing the technology discovered on their last mission. Daniel, always running behind on translations rode out their down times with ease, as did Teal’c, who caught up on movies and the gossip rags.

It was only Jack who hated being forced into inactivity. He always had paperwork to catch up with, but it was never going to be his first choice.

They weren’t on the ‘gate schedule as they had a diplomatic mission coming up the following Tuesday. As today was Thursday, Jack had the weekend to have a little fun. Daniel could have handled the mission with another team backing him up, but these days, Jack refused to consider letting the archeologist ‘gate without SG1 watching his six if it could be avoided. Jack, having come to an extremely reluctant understanding of his feelings months ago no longer stressed over his somewhat irrational objections when Daniel ‘gated without SG1.

Hammond just let him have his way, wryly acknowledging to himself that Jack was far too close and overprotective of his ‘kids’. Hammond didn’t look too closely at the possible reasons for this; truthfully, he didn’t want to know.

Jack got his breakfast after he spied Daniel and Teal’c just sitting down. Carrying his tray to their table, he sat, and began eating as he listened to Daniel detail their upcoming mission.

“Aren’t you going to briefing us again on all this, Daniel?” Jack asked.

“No. Don’t you ever read any of your memos, Jack? I’m the only one involved in the negotiations. I already briefed you on protocol two weeks ago,” Daniel said, a teasing note in his voice. He knew damn well Jack read every memo that crossed his desk.

“Actually, I do recall something about this mission. A plant that looks to hold a cure for blood disorders in exchange for breeding stock?” he drawled.

“Yup. We get a sack full of seeds and gathering rights in exchange for two dozen prime goats and sheep. The Atawo consider the plant a weed and it grows freely all over the planet,” Daniel informed the two men.

“Please tell me we don’t have to take the goats and sheep through the ‘gate, Daniel,” Jacked whined.

Daniel grinned at the thought of Jack wrestling livestock through the Stargate. “We don’t. As the lead negotiator, I have to have a bonding with the Atawo negotiator. I get to spend a couple of hours with him in a sweat lodge, then we have a meal and a couple of drinks. We emerge from the ceremony as brothers with a sealed deal, and then other people are free to complete any transactions we’ve agreed upon.”

“And what, pray tell, are the rest of SG1 going to be doing while you’re sweating?” Jack mock complained.

“Not much while I’m undergoing the ritual, but since the Atawo are using the negotiations as an excuse for a celebration, we’ll all get to party afterwards,” Daniel laughed. “There are going to be contests, a huge feast, and there might even be a marriage or two. You’ll have fun,” he tried to persuade Jack.

Daniel could have handled the negotiations with another team, but he was glad it was his team going. It had only been several weeks since Jack had seemingly betrayed them all, but especially Daniel. He was still trying to work out why that betrayal had hurt so much.

The archeologist was glad they’d have time in a relaxed setting to regain lost ground in their friendship. After a difficult year, all of SG1 would benefit from an easy mission, surrounded by friendly aliens with no intention of harming them.

Jack conceded the point and stopped teasing Daniel. “I’m looking forward to it.”

The three men finished their breakfast and went their separate ways, having agreed to meet for lunch. Daniel said he would stop by Sam’s lab and drag her to the mess if necessary.

~*~

Samantha kept to her lab, claiming a heavy workload whenever she was approached by anyone. She’d finished her alternate’s report on the newly discovered technology with the one line phrase, ‘No discernable use’ for the remaining items. She made sure to take her counterpart’s laptop with her each night, along with any reports not found on the computer to study at night when she went home. She made a point of studying the Air Force code of conduct until she could recite it.

She told anybody who was interested enough to notice her unusual behavior that she was tired and feeling a bit run down. The lie was readily believed by one and all. When Tuesday came, Samantha hid her nervousness well. This would be her first trip through the Stargate and she had to make it appear as though she did this routinely. She’d read the file for this mission, but it hadn’t been very helpful. Next to the planet’s designation, her alternate has simply wrote, ‘The Usual’, before detailing the composition of the planet.

Samantha found the courage to walk through the event horizon by focusing on how good Jack looked all geared up. Soon, she thought to herself, soon he’d be hers again. Over the weekend, when not busy studying in her effort to seamlessly meld into her alternate’s life, she’d been planning, running scenario after scenario in her mind. She’d finally hit on a plan she thought could work.

She knew she could fool people in the short term, blaming any errors on fatigue, but she didn’t think she could get away with that for very long. She needed to extricate herself from the military, at least temporarily, yet still find a way of staying on at the SGC. Once she was back with Jack, no one would question her decision to leave the military.

Stepping confidently through the event horizon, Samantha emerged cold and nauseous, somehow managing to hide it from the team. They were met at the Stargate by a delegation of officials and escorted the short distance to the thriving town.

Although these people had been kidnapped from Earth while they were nomadic, they were now sedentary farmers and herders, building permanent homes of adobe. The descendants of those kidnapped North Americans still bore the proud and beautiful features of their ancestors. Their tales told of a great evil that had been defeated by thunder and lightening, many generations ago. Daniel thought the Asgard had stepped in to protect these people from whatever Goa’uld had kidnapped and enslaved their ancestors.

They could hear music playing in as they made their way to the center of the town and enticing aromas poured from the many open windows. It was only mid-morning and the town already held an air of anticipation as their hosts explained people had started to gather at sunrise to celebrate their arrival.

SG1 was shown to one of the larger homes where each member was given a room. There was a sizeable central living and eating area as well as an ample bathing facility. Though they would be eating communally with the officials of the town for the duration of their stay, extra food was nevertheless provided.

Daniel was separated and taken to meet with the negotiator for the Atawo. There he would begin the ritual, bonding him in brotherhood and friendship to the other man and through him, to the entire tribe.

Jack, Sam, and Teal’c stowed their gear in their rooms and gathered in the living area.

“O’Neill, should not one of us go to keep an eye on DanielJackson?” Teal’c asked. He knew there was no danger here, but felt one of them ought to be available in case the archeologist had need of them.

“I’m way ahead of you on that, big guy. Pamapo, the head, head guy will be coming back as soon as he brings Daniel to meet with Naphiz, their negotiator,” Jack replied. This might be the easiest mission they’d had in a while, but Jack was disinclined to take any chances.

“What would you have Major Carter and myself do?” Teal’c inquired.

“Go forth and have some fun, kids. Eat and meet the folks; just stay together and alert,” Jack instructed.

“Sir,” Sam started hesitantly, “Don’t you think it would be better if we stuck together?”

“No reason to, Carter. Go, have some fun. You’ve been spending way too much time in your lab,” he grinned.

“Yes, Sir,” she answered, not quite hiding her annoyance.

Jack waited for Pamapo and together they strolled to the edge of town, near to where the ceremonial sweat lodge had been erected. The area was crowded with men, many of them accompanied by children or grandchildren. Daniel had told them this was a patriarchal society in which the women seldom participated in the old ceremonies and rituals. They had their own sphere of concern, and while they had a say in the running of things, they were not welcome in important trade decisions. Children, on the other hand, were warmly received everywhere.

Jack’s presence was accepted without question. The people were happy to see the foreign negotiator had a brother to stand waiting for him. The men would be fasting until both parties accepted the treaty. To stave off hunger, a rich tea was passed around. Jack was not required to fast, but he did so anyway, drinking the tea with the other townsmen.

Teal’c and Sam wandered around the town, stopping often to listen to music or partake in the food that was offered to them by nearly every woman they passed. They tasted many of the samples offered, nibbling here and there. Teal’c was looking forward to the feast that would begin at sundown. Sam was getting more irritated by the second and struggling not to show it.

Jack, Teal’c, and Sam had been told weeks ago, during the protocol briefing that Sam would not be turned away from the gathering at the sweat lodge, but neither would she be welcome. It was a small matter to keep her occupied for the few hours the ritual required. Teal’c felt himself well up to the job, but he was surprised that Major Carter seemed unusually displeased about this one area that her gender prevented her from on Vannas. Under Daniel’s tutelage, Teal’c had come to understand that it was wise to follow custom wherever possible.

As Teal’c and Sam neared the edge of town, a huge cheer could be heard. They were carried along the path by many of the women, who until now had stayed away. They arrived in time to see Daniel and Naphiz standing atop the platform several yards away from the sweat lodge, wrists bound to each with a thin length of leather and raised in the air.

The two negotiators had sweated, eaten, and drank the ceremonial wine and had emerged as friends and brothers. It was a bond taken seriously by the Atawo; it meant that should one or the other require anything, the other was bound by law and custom to provide it. It bound their two peoples together to a lesser degree. It meant they could now call themselves allies.

Sam and Teal’c navigated their way through the throngs of happy people, finding Jack at the same time as Daniel and Naphiz. “Naphiz, let me introduce you to your new brothers, Jack O’Neill and Teal’c,” Daniel said happily.

Jack and Teal’c both accepted Naphiz’ brief embrace and hearty backslaps.

“Haven’t you forgotten someone, Daniel?” Sam asked, sarcasm heavy in her voice.

“Naphiz will be joining us in our lodging for a short time. I’ll introduce you there, Sam,” Daniel answered, his face puzzled. He’d discussed all of these rituals and courtesies with her weeks ago. The ties forged by the ritual extended only to men; surely she hadn’t forgotten.

Sam turned and stomped back to the house, anger radiating from her stiff back and narrowed eyes. Daniel didn’t want to fucking introduce her? Well, that was fine by her. She didn’t even know what the fuck she was doing on this mission. What a waste of her time and talent.

The other members of SG1 and Naphiz entered the house, relieved that Sam had retreated to her room. Daniel found the libations provided for them, as well as glasses. He poured for all of them, leaving a glass for his missing teammate on the table. By all rights, Sam should be here, pouring the wine and taking charge in what the Atawo considered the woman’s sphere.

Naphiz sat and enjoyed his wine with his new brothers. Tonight at the feast, he would introduce his new brothers to his old ones and all would benefit. He ignored the behavior of the Tau’ri woman, understanding that the offworlders had very different customs. It served as a reminder, however, that there was a good reason not to bring women into trade or war.

He drank for a time with SG1 and then took his leave to prepare for the feast. Jack was a jovial host, maintaining his manners and temper until Naphiz left. The moment the man cleared the threshold, Jack was pounding on Sam’s door, Daniel following right behind him.

“Major,” he shouted, “You wanna get out here,” he ordered.

Samantha opened her door to face an angry Jack. “Sir?”

“What the hell was that all about, Carter?” he demanded.

“I’m just sick of being treated like a second class citizen. Why am I even on this mission? It seems like a waste of my time,” she complained.

“We went through this weeks ago, Carter. I don’t make the rules on other planets and you know that! As to this being a waste of your time, let me remind you… this is what SG1 does!” Jack reprimanded his 2IC.

“You mean it’s what Daniel does,” she shouted.

Daniel spoke before Jack could. “You’re wrong, Sam. I’m a linguist and an archeologist, not a diplomat. SG1 demands that we all stretch ourselves beyond our training and degrees,” Daniel countered, his disappointment with her behavior clear on his face. “I know you didn’t mean to, but you insulted our guest.”

Samantha tried to reign in her emotions, realizing she’d gone too far. This could work in her favor if she played it right, but if she didn’t get control of herself, she’d be done before she started. Breathing slowly and deeply, She allowed her eyes to just glisten with moisture - - she knew tears would be overkill for the woman she was pretending to be. “You’re right, Daniel and I’m sorry. I’ve… I haven’t been feeling so great lately. Maybe it would be better if I sat this one out,” she concluded.

Daniel drew her out of her room, his arm around her shoulders as he guided her to the cushions stacked on the floor for seating. He poured her a glass of wine, encouraging her to taste it. “I think you should come to the feast. We’ll be allowed to sit together. It’ll be good for you to relax.”

Samantha looked over at Jack. “How much trouble am I in?” she wanted to know.

“We’ll call it an aberration, providing you get a full physical when we get home,” Jack relented.

“Thank you, Sir.”

“That’s okay, Carter. I may be cranky, but I do care…” Samantha stopped listening. “After all, you are a member of my team,” he finished, never realizing his 2IC hadn’t heard anything beyond that he cared about her.

~*~

SG1 returned to the SGC in triumph, handing over a small sack of seeds and a larger one, filled to bursting, with the plant in question. During their five day stay on Vannas, much had been accomplished.

The day after the ritual bonding, the promised animals had been brought through the ‘gate by Captain Kevin Fox and Doctor Sherry Nardella. Captain Fox, a new recruit, had grown up on a farm and was comfortable handling livestock. Doctor Nardella had received her veterinary license, but had decided she liked biology better. At the top of her field in research biology, she’d been recruited last year.

Both had been invited to stay for the remainder of the celebration. Captain Fox was quartered with one of the families who would be receiving some of the new livestock. The Captain and the head of his host family spent hours together comparing and contrasting animal husbandry.

Doctor Nardella had turned the animals over to the Atawo equivalent of a veterinarian, discussing their care and upkeep in detail before joining her host family. As her host family were the town healers, it gave her the opportunity to discuss the plant lore associated with the plant the SGC was so interested in. Sherry would be doing much of the research into the properties of the plant and she knew how valuable the lore surrounding it could be.

The tired group made their way to the infirmary where Jack requested his examination first. While Janet performed the required physical, he explained his concerns regarding Major Carter, suggesting her exam of Sam be somewhat more thorough than usual.

Jack re-dressed and went to General Hammond’s office without waiting for the rest of his team as he normally did. Daniel and Teal’c caught each other’s eyes at this departure in routine and then looked Sam. When she acted as though nothing were amiss, they again looked at each other, the same question in both their faces.

Jack took a seat, fiddling with a pen. He met the General’s sardonic look. “Permission to speak off the record, Sir?”

“Go ahead, Jack.”

Jack briefly explained what had happened on the planet and his response of a more extensive physical for Carter. He didn’t mention that Carter had opted out of a knife throwing contest, or his astonishment at her refusal to participate. He was concerned about his 2IC’s somewhat aberrant actions. As protective as he was about his team, he had to think about the possible consequences those actions could have for them all.

Sam’s behavior was out of character and bordered on insubordination. Worse, on some planets, her behavior could have stopped the trade agreement or landed SG1 in a jail cell or with a death sentence.

It was part of the reason Daniel was so valuable to the program. Minor mistakes in custom could be forgiven and usually were, but out and out breeches of etiquette could have severe and immediate consequences. The SGC relied on Daniel to interpret alien protocol, something he did with ease.

Daniel had briefed them all weeks ago about the differences in gender roles on Vannas and the behavior expected by each member of SG1 during the ceremony that would allow the two worlds to trade together. Daniel never forgot he was a guest; he had no problems with following local custom for the sake of good relationships, particularly when those customs were harmless. Major Carter had chosen to disregard all of Daniel’s instructions. The Atawo could easily have taken offence had they so chosen.

Hammond, as concerned as Jack, promised he would look into it as soon as the briefings were over. Jack went back to the infirmary to wait for his team, Captain Fox and Doctor Nardella.

The briefing was held without Major Carter, as Janet wanted to run a number of tests and felt sooner was better. The General was almost relieved; he wanted to hear from the other members of SG1 before he made any decisions.

Knowing that SG1 would never disclose any information with Captain Fox and Doctor Nardella present, he debriefed them first. He was impressed by their thorough observations. He caught Jack’s gaze while the Captain was speaking, his 2IC understanding him perfectly. Fox was on his way to becoming a fine officer, and George thought a little extra attention to begin grooming him for a place on an offworld team would be welcome. Fox’s enthusiasm was apparent to everyone.

“Thank you Captain Fox and Doctor Nardella. I’ll expect your written reports by 16:00 hours tomorrow,” Hammond said, dismissing them.

Once they’d exited the briefing room, Hammond turned to his premier team. “I want each of you to tell me exactly what happened on Vannas from your own perspective. This is strictly off the record. Doctor Jackson?”

Daniel was hesitant to let his true feelings show, off the record or not. He’d gladly accepted Sam’s explanation of feeling unwell. She was a close friend and he considered her family. He’d been angry at first, very angry, but he had also been willing to overlook what had happened for the sake of their friendship. He explained what happened, adding, “Sam apologized, Sir. I don’t think there’s anything more to it than what she said; she’s been feeling unwell and feeling the pressure to obtain technology. Sometimes it comes out in unexpected ways.”

“We’re all under stress, son. Unfortunately, none of you can afford to have it come out unexpectedly,” George counseled his top civilian. Lives often depended on each and every team member maintaining the highest level of professionalism. “Teal’c?”

“It is as DanielJackson said, General. Major Carter seemed - - perturbed that we were not all present at the ritual bonding, even though she was aware that women were not welcome. This is no different than on many worlds in which SG1 has visited where women are not held in the same esteem as men,” Teal’c stated. “Once Major Carter expressed her - - opinion, she recovered her usual composure and humor regarding such situations.”

“I see,” Hammond replied. Looking at Jack, he asked, “Did Doctor Fraiser say when she’d be done with her tests?”

“No, Sir.”

“It could be that Major Carter just needs some time off. I’ll speak with her. Jack, we’ll have to wait for Doctor Frasier’s results before any decisions are made and she’ll keep you in the loop,” he informed his 2IC, as he stood and left the briefing room for his office.

Daniel gathered the pad and pen he’d brought with him, “I’m just gonna go see how Sam is feeling.”

“I shall accompany you, DanielJackson,” Teal’c said.

“I’ll catch up with you later. I want to get my report out of the way,” Jack said. He smiled when he saw Daniel’s smirk. They both knew Jack would procrastinate for as long as he could, preferring to use the time to play computer games.

~*~

Two days later, Janet was in Hammond’s office, detailing the results of her testing. “Major Carter is severely anemic, she’s currently ten pounds under her ideal weight, and is suffering from exhaustion, as well as a mild case of depression, probably due to the anemia,” she listed her patient’s ailments.

“I’m assuming all this is treatable,” Hammond inquired.

“It is. Not overnight, however. I’ve pulled Major Carter from SG1 for six weeks. I’m going to allow her to work on base and she’s agreeable to having her weight and blood monitored,” Janet declared with a smile. “I’m also suggesting counseling for stress management.”

“And how did Major Carter react to these restrictions?”

“Surprisingly well, Sir, which indicates to me, just how exhausted she really is,” Janet confided.

“Very well, Doctor. Please inform Colonel O’Neill and keep us updated if there’s anything else we need to know,” he instructed. “Dismissed.”

~*~

Jack strolled into Sam’s lab, expecting to find a majorly raging Major. Janet had told him Carter was fine with being sidelined for the next six weeks, but he hadn’t believed her.

She was fussing with a plant on her desk when he entered. She was dressed in a black tee and green fatigues and her hair was held off her face with a pink headband. Jack was surprised at this unexpected touch of femininity. He was slightly shocked; she was technically out of uniform on base.

He had been standing for a minute or so, waiting for her to notice him. Sam began humming “Oh, What a Wonderful Morning” before she saw him waiting. “Oh,” she squealed, “Hi, Ja…, uh, Colonel.”

“Morning, Carter. Any reason you’re out of uniform?” he couldn’t help asking.

“Ah, I, uh, I didn’t think it would matter,” she responded, removing the offending headband.

“You’re still an officer in the Air Force, Carter. I came down to see if you were okay with being grounded for six weeks,” he said.

“I’m fine, Sir. At least, that’s what Janet tells me. The good news is I can eat whatever I want,” she hinted, ignoring his question about her temporary discharge from the team.

Jack, who had come to the lab only to make sure Carter wasn’t ripping anybody a new one, missed the wistful tone and the rather broad hint Sam was dropping. Now that he’d seen for himself that she wasn’t storming around, his mind had already turned to other matters.

Specifically, he was thinking of Friday night. It would be the first time since the sting operation that Daniel had agreed to come over for dinner and a game of chess. Jack was planning something other than pizza, wanting to prove to Daniel that the foundations of their friendship were as solid as ever.

Samantha observed his distraction and frowned. It was time to put some of her new strategy into play. “Sir, I appreciate you stopping by, but I’d like to get to work.”

“Oh, sorry, Carter. Sure,” he agreed. “See ya later,” he called over his shoulder as he left.

Samantha stared at Jack’s back, longing to touch him and hating that she had to wait. Things were working out even better than she’d planned. Her illness had presented the perfect excuse to get out of ‘gating while still being allowed to work at the SGC on projects of her choosing. Jack wasn’t hostile or suspicious; he treated her as an equal and a colleague.

Of course, she still hadn’t made up her mind about Daniel yet. She knew from reading Major Carter’s private notes how close she was to the archeologist and she’d kept up that pretense. Looking at their relationship through jealous, greedy eyes, it was her opinion that Jack and Daniel were a little too close, certainly too close for her liking, but her alternate hadn’t indicated anything inappropriate.

She’d almost blown it on Vannas, her anger at being excluded and Jack’s protectiveness towards Daniel combining to bring her to the boiling point. She’d had no clue how her counterpart handled exclusion based on gender; she’d mistakenly believed her alternate would routinely get angry about that sort of treatment, as she had. The Air Force code of conduct unfortunately had not covered the topic.

General Hammond had paid her a visit after his briefing with Doctor Frasier. He had been concerned about her health and her overall wellbeing. Her misstep on Vannas wasn’t mentioned; he seemed happy to have something concrete on which to blame her abnormal behavior. He’d left her lab convinced she’d gracefully accepted her enforced break from SG1.

It wasn’t hard to convince him that the break was more than welcome. She hadn’t yet figured out a reason that would allow her to ask for a significant break from ‘gating when Janet had handed her exactly what she wanted. The CMO’s insistence on counseling would aid her when she eventually resigned permanently from SG1.

~*~

Samantha began her surveillance on Jack’s house, needing to know exactly what was going on in his life. She was fairly confident he wasn’t involved with Daniel, or anyone else, but she couldn’t let it rest until she was one hundred percent sure.

~*~

Daniel arrived at Jack’s house carrying a six pack of imported beer and a bottle of red wine. He rang the bell, feeling somewhat nervous as he recalled his humiliation the last time he had been here.

Jack opened the door, grinning as he ushered Daniel into the kitchen to chill the beer and open the wine.

Sniffing the air, Daniel commented, “You cooked.”

“Uh-huh, nothing fancy, though. It’s only roasted chicken and garlic mashed potatoes. I thought we’d eat in the dining room… if that’s okay with you,” Jack mumbled.

Surprised at Jack’s almost embarrassed request, Daniel realized his friend was making yet another attempt to apologize. “Jack, you really didn’t have to go to all this effort. I’m here and we’re still friends.”

“Yeah, Daniel, I did. I didn’t want you to have any doubt that our friendship is solid,” Jack confessed. He didn’t know if he’d ever have the relationship he wanted with Daniel, but he was determined to get the friendship back to where it had been before he’d been forced to fuck it over by duty.

Daniel didn’t know what to say. Jack had taken him out at the knees during the sting. He was still unsure their friendship was as important to Jack as it was to him. He was also beginning to suspect there might be other reasons for how deeply he’d been hurt. It had been easier for him to just push it aside, afraid if he looked too closely at those reasons, it might change his life in ways he couldn’t yet begin to contemplate.

He saw Jack waiting for an acknowledgement to his last statement. “ Thanks, Jack. I- - I appreciate the fact that you’re willing to work on our friendship,” he said, somewhat uncomfortably, hoping he wasn’t revealing more than he’d intended.

Jack thought it was enough for now that Daniel understood he was willing to put in the effort. “Come on, let’s eat,” he grinned, leading a bemused Daniel into the dining room.

The two men ate, lingering over their wine, and then the maple walnut cheesecake Jack had purchased. Daniel helped clear the table and they retreated to the living room to play chess.

When Jack won the closely matched game, it was midnight and Daniel was yawning. “Hey,” Jack said. “You want to crash in the guest room?”

Daniel stood and stretched. “No, I think I’ll head on home,” he refused.

Jack shrugged, thinking he had more work ahead of him, no matter what Daniel had said. “Okay, then, I’ll see you at work.”

He escorted Daniel out, locking up after him. Deciding to run the dishwasher in the morning, Jack headed for bed.

~*~

Sam sat in her car for a good part of the night, in an agony of indecision. She very much wanted to sneak into Jack’s backyard to see what he and Daniel were doing. In the last reality, Jack hadn’t yet arrived home when she’d snuck into the yard. She was terrified that if she tried it now, she’d be caught.

When Jack’s door opened at midnight and she saw Daniel leaving, her body sagged in relief. Watching the lights go off, one by one, assured her that he was home for the night and most likely headed for bed. She waited ten more minutes to be sure and drove home, elated.

~*~

Samantha kept a careful eye on Jack, both at home and on base over the next month. She saw nothing that indicated he and Daniel were together, or that he was involved with anyone else. Daniel showed up once a week and he stayed till midnight twice. They’d gone out the other two times. Samantha tailed them to the movies once and to a brightly lit, noisy steakhouse the other.

It frustrated her that Daniel could have a friendship with the man she loved while she couldn’t as long as she was in the Air Force. She would be resigning from SG1 soon, and then from the Air Force. She’d already decided to wait until it was official before she made her move. Even knowing success was within reach didn’t make the waiting any easier.

She was maintaining Major Carter’s friendship with Daniel, but she was uncomfortable around the archeologist now. Knowing that he was Jack’s lover in the last reality was never far from her mind. She still thought the friendship between the two men in this reality was way too close. She intended on dealing with that once she was back with Jack.

With the exception that she wasn’t yet with Jack, everything was going fine. Since Samantha no longer traveled through the ‘gate, her life was very much as it once was. She didn’t need to worry about pretending she was an Air Force officer, except for remembering to call Jack Sir or Colonel.

She worked on technology brought back through the ‘gate, turning over the dull stuff to her staff, picking and choosing whatever caught her eye. The General had ordered her to work on the mirror whenever she had the opportunity, but only after she processed any new technology that looked promising. He felt the mirror should be destroyed, but his superiors thought there might yet be a way to exploit it. She pretended ignorance about the mirror, turning it on now and again, attempting to look as though she was trying to figure it out.

She was required to sit in on SG1 briefings, which bored her nearly to tears. Thankfully, this would not be required for long. She was already expressing a lack of interest in returning to SG1 to Mackenzie, going as far as telling him she was thinking of resigning from the military as well.

He was counseling patience; telling her not to rush into making up her mind. He indicated he would be willing to extend her leave from the team for several more weeks.

When any member of SG1 brought up her return, Samantha changed the subject. She was laying the groundwork for her resignation, cleverly leaving clues so that when it happened, no one would be shocked or resentful.

A week before she was due to return to SG1, she asked General Hammond for a meeting. When she was seated in his office, she began immediately. “Sir, I’m requesting three more months away from SG1.”

His face was concerned and troubled as he asked, “May I ask why, Major?”

“The last several weeks have brought me some perspective, Sir. I’d like some time to think about if I want to return to SG1, or if I even want to continue on in the Air Force,” she confided. “I’ve had a bit of a life lately, and I like it, “ she lied.

“I see,” he said evenly.

“If I do decide to leave the Air Force, Sir, I’d like to know if I would still have a position at the SGC,” she inquired.

“I don’t see a problem with that, Major. You do understand, however, that should you decide you want to keep walking through the ‘gate, I can’t guarantee you a place on SG1,” he said, wanting her to know what she might be giving up.

“I’m aware of that, Sir. I’m still willing to take the time to give this some real thought,” she replied stiffly.

Hiding his surprise at this turn of events, George said, “Okay, Major. You’ve got your time. I hope you know if you’d like to talk, I’m available.”

Samantha smiled in relief at how easy it had been in the end. “Thank you, Sir, I’ll keep it mind.”

He waited until she’d left before calling Jack and updating him.

~*~

Over the next two weeks, Daniel, Teal’c and Jack visited Samantha, trying to ascertain if she were serious about leaving SG1 and ultimately the Air Force. They listened to her reasons, tried to talk her out of it, offered a sympathetic ear, and unwavering friendship in Daniel’s case.

Samantha was uninterested in anything Daniel or Teal’c had to tell her; she thanked them distractedly and turned back to her work. She was annoyed when Jack attempted to talk her into staying. She felt it would take her actual resignation before he began seeing her as a woman and not his subordinate.

It was too early to go back to the General with her final decision and Samantha grew more impatient each day. Keeping away from Jack, pretending theirs was a professional relationship only, and being nice to Daniel was becoming more difficult by the day.

~*~

Jack had had several conversations with his 2IC before he came to the conclusion she would not be returning. She wasn’t taking this time to make a decision; that was already done. All she was doing now was biding her time before she could make it official. That she was also considering resigning from active duty shocked him even more. The Carter he knew bled camo.

Something just didn’t sit right.

Jack opted to not inform Hammond of his suspicions yet. He didn’t have anything concrete to take to him and he didn’t want to prematurely alert Carter. He also had a test of sorts planned for her. He hoped like hell she passed.

~*~

Sauntering into Daniel’s lab, Jack helped himself to coffee, pulling up a chair and grabbing the first artifact that his hand found.

“Whatcha doing?” he greeted Daniel.

Daniel held his hand out for the artifact Jack was playing with. “Apparently I’m drinking coffee with you.”

“Ah, sounds like fun. By the by, I’ve got tickets for the Colorado Symphony… You up for it?” Jack invited.

Daniel’s eyes lit up as a soft blush infused his face. Jack had been working overtime to prove how much he valued their friendship. He knew he should say no. Daniel was beginning to understand he wanted more from Jack and their relationship then they’d had before. He was… attracted.

He was increasingly nervous about spending time alone with Jack, afraid he’d do something to give himself away. He should say no to this latest invitation, but he didn’t want to. Daniel wanted very badly to go. “ It sounds great.”

“We’ve got a few days downtime. I thought we could stay over for a couple of days, hit a couple of museums, whatever,” Jack appealed to him. He loved putting that look on Daniel’s face and wanted to spend this time with him.

Daniel smiled, “We could do that. Yeah, we definitely could.”

Both men were so intent on each other, they hadn’t noticed Sam standing in the doorway. She’d arrived in time to hear the invitation offered. Her guts roiling, she also heard Daniel’s pleased acceptance.

Seething with barely controlled fury, she watched as they focused on each other, foolish grins plastered on both their faces. She knew they weren’t sleeping together, but based on what she was now seeing she knew with absolute certainty that if anyone pointed out the sparks between them, they’d acknowledge it and act on it. It was only a matter of time before they figured it out for themselves.

This changed everything.

Samantha walked into the room, calling out a loud greeting.

Jack pulled his gaze away from Daniel, remembering the test he had planned for Carter. “Carter,” he drawled. “Its been, what? At least six months since you qualified on the shooting range?” he asked as though he had no idea. He knew it had been four months and five days since her last weapons assessment because he’d checked. His dense act regarding anything to do with computers was just that, an act, and it usually served him well.

Still struggling to contain her anger, she couldn’t remember the date she’d seen in her alternate’s computer. “Something like that,” she hedged.

“That’s what I thought. Well, there’s no time like the present,” he insinuated.

“Um, I’ve got a lot of work to do, Sir. Maybe next week,” she attempted to get out of it. She had been trained in the use of firearms, as were a number of civilians in her previous reality, as well as her original universe, but she hadn’t been very good at it.

Sam wasn’t giving Jack any reason to give up his suspicions. She was only confirming them. “That may have sounded like a suggestion, Major, but you can consider it an order. Last time I checked, you were still in the Air Force and I was still second in command of this base,” he said calmly, not betraying his anger.

Samantha reluctantly followed Jack to the shooting range.

~*~

Jack dismissed Carter before he looked at her targets. Pulling them up, he wasn’t all that surprised to see that she missed them far more often than she hit them. She’d told him she still wasn’t feeling great. Jack knew from Frasier that all her medical problems had been dealt with. Under normal circumstances, Janet would have cleared her for duty last week.

Wanting to have something more solid than a bad shooting score to take to Hammond, Jack took his suspicions to Teal’c.

Bearing pie and coffee, he knocked on Teal’c’s door.

“O’Neill,” he intoned, stepping aside to allow his CO to enter. “I have been expecting you.”

“Why’s that, T?” Jack inquired, depositing the pie and coffee, easing his long frame onto the chair.

“I am assuming you wish to discuss Major Carter’s replacement and are seeking my advice,” he said. “Or, you here to confirm your suspicions that something is amiss with Major Carter.”

“So, it’s not just me?”

“Indeed not, O’Neill. I, too, have noticed a marked change in Major Carter,” Teal’c stated, his jaw muscles working. “Had you not come to me, I had all intentions of talking to you.”

“Tell me what you’ve noticed, big guy,” Jack requested.

“I find it most unusual that Major Carter is seeking to separate herself not only from SG1, but also the military. She has not seemed herself since days before Vannas, O’Neill,” Teal’c voiced his observations.

“Agreed. What do you think is going on?” Jack asked.

“I am uncertain, O’Neill,” Teal’c admitted. “I believe we need to keep a close watch on Major Carter. Hopefully, whatever the problem is will be revealed.” Having made that pronouncement, he grabbed the larger piece of pie, examining it carefully before plunging his fork into the deep-dish apple confection.

Jack took a bite of his own serving of pie, looking thoughtful. He told Teal’c about the test he’d devised for Sam confiding her failure to remember when she’d last qualified, along with her poor performance. “I think we should leave Daniel out of this for the moment. I’ll bring Ferretti into the loop and set up a schedule. Nothing overt, but until I’m convinced there’s no outside influence I want eyes on Carter whenever possible,” he told the Jaffa.

“A wise plan, O’Neill. Please inform me when you have completed a schedule,” Teal’c said approvingly.

~*~

Jack worked out an on base schedule for himself, Teal’c and Ferretti. Between the three of them, Sam was observed more closely than she would have ever suspected. He didn’t arrange for surveillance off base, figuring that if there was an alien influence impacting on Carter, the danger would be on base.

~*~

Samantha sat in her car, up the block from Daniel’s apartment, watching as Jack pulled up. She saw the archeologist stow his overnighter in the back seat of the truck, laughing as he entered the truck and buckled up.

She didn’t pull away until Jack’s truck was out of sight. Samantha had attempted to find out where they were staying, but as Daniel hadn’t made the arrangements, he didn’t know. Short of calling every hotel in Denver, there was nothing she could do.

Samantha was unwilling to follow them to Denver, fearing her chances of getting caught were too great. She started her drive home, jealousy eating away at her.

~*~

Jack dropped Daniel off at his apartment, feeling the last two days had gone well. The trip to Denver has been a stroke of inspiration. They’d seen the symphony, taken in two art museums, and eaten at some good restaurants. Last night, they’d stayed in, enjoying a relaxing meal provided by room service.

Jack had booked them a two-bedroom suite at the chic, downtown Warwick Hotel. Judging by Daniel’s frequent laughter, and biting comments about everything, Jack felt he’d had a great time. He’d also enjoyed the trip, putting aside all thoughts of saving the world and Carter’s odd behavior for the duration.

He pulled into his driveway, planning nothing more strenuous than laundry. He was due back at work tomorrow and needed to review personnel files for SG1’s fourth. Occupied by these thoughts, he never saw the car parked up his block.

Samantha waited to see if Jack was alone. She knew he’d be home tonight because after calling Daniel numerous times each day he was in Denver, he’d finally answered the phone a few hours ago. Daniel had turned his phone off, not wanting to be disturbed, turning it back on once he was on the road home.

With each unanswered call, Samantha had grown more agitated. In the hours before Daniel had picked up, she had been calling every fifteen minutes, using an untraceable prepaid cell phone for most of the calls. She had made more than seventy calls over the last two days, feeling her control slip a bit more with each one. It was pure luck that the last call, made with her own cell, had reached Daniel.

She couldn’t wait any more. She had to know. She brought herself under some semblance of control, recalling the last time she had approached Jack at his home. She was determined things would be different this time.

It took a few minutes for Jack to answer his door and when he did, Samantha recognized the confusion of his face. “Hi, Colonel, er… Jack. Can I come in?”

He stepped aside to allow her entrance, “For a few minutes, Carter. I was planning an early night.” Jack let her in, but his guard was up, way up. An unexpected visit along with the use of his first name had him looking for an attack from her.

“Oh, I wanted to know if you’d like to go catch a bite to eat,” she explained.

“Not really up for that, Carter. And I don’t really think that would be appropriate,” he hedged, not liking where this looked like it was going.

“Well, I’m not really under your direct command anymore, Jack. No one could say anything,” she countered.

“That’s not certain yet. You haven’t officially resigned from SG1 and there’s still the little matter that I’m 2IC of the base and therefore still your superior,” he reasoned.

“That’s a technicality and you know it. Beside, it doesn’t stop you from spending time with Daniel, does it?” she argued, her face set.

“Apples and oranges, Carter,” he said lightly.

“Would you consider it if I were no longer serving?” she wanted to know. Her whole manner had changed with this last question. Her body was vibrating with tension and anticipation as she awaited his answer. Jack sensed it and decided to play her little game.

“Sure, Carter. I’d go out to dinner with you if you were no longer a member of the armed services,” he said, sensing it was more than dinner she was talking about. It cost him nothing to say the words she so obviously wanted to hear and gained him the advantage of getting one step closer to finding out what she really wanted.

Samantha heard his words and her body relaxed. It was only a matter of time now. Time and one last manipulation of this reality and she would have her life back.

“That’s good to know, Jack,” she said, with a small, dreamy smile.

Her next words were spoken so low, Jack was sure she hadn’t intended to utter them aloud. “Soon, everything will be the way it’s supposed to be. I’ve worked so hard and waited so long for this, for us.” The distance he saw in her eyes made him shudder. He had no idea what she was talking about and that made him more uncomfortable than anything else.

~*~

After Carter left, Jack opened up a beer, slowly sipping it in his recliner. The TV was on, but he was busy turning over the recent conversation in his head. If he was reading things right, Carter seemed to be interested in pursuing a relationship with him, something he found if not repulsive, then at least unwanted.

Up until tonight, all of Carter’s behavior was explainable and defendable; her recent illness and the stresses of the job could have made her act out of character. But those factors didn’t touch what happened tonight. All of Jack’s half-formed ideas coalesced into a startling conclusion. He still had no proof, however.

He vowed to keep a closer eye on both her and Daniel.

While Daniel was probably not yet ready for a sexual relationship with him, Jack had noticed Daniel’s burgeoning attraction. Only someone who knew the archeologist well would notice and that, unfortunately, included Carter, even if she wasn’t... their Carter.

Given her weird behavior over the last two months, Jack didn’t want to think of what Carter might do if she suspected his interest lay in another direction. All Daniel had to do was be overly enthusiastic about their recent weekend and Carter might figure things out.

Jack wasn’t worried about himself; he was now worried about the man he’d fallen in love with. It was time for him to let Daniel in on what was going on and his growing certainty that this Carter might not be the original.

~*~

The paperwork had piled up in Jack’s absence, multiplying way out of proportion for the few days he’d been gone. Daniel had an even bigger pile of translations to work on.

Ferretti was offworld, as was Teal’c. The Jaffa had taken advantage of his downtime and gone to visit his family. Figuring Daniel was safely tucked away in his office working, and therefore safe for a few hours, Jack attacked his pile of work before he had to return to watching Carter.

After two hours of steady, concentrated work, Jack had made a sizable dent in his paperwork. Deciding to get a cup of coffee, his hand was on the doorknob when the phone rang. It was Hammond, requesting a meeting to discuss the candidates for SG1.

Rather than ask for an extension, Jack had elected to choose three potential scientists and try them out. He wanted input from Daniel and Teal’c as well. Hammond had been more than gracious, allowing Jack to put off choosing. Asking for this meeting was his way of letting O’Neill know it was past time to choose his fourth team member.

Jack had also resolved to let Hammond in on his suspicions about Carter, proof or no proof. He’d gone as far as he could without letting the General know.

~*~

Once again, under the guise of friendship, Samantha lured Daniel down to her office. The mirror was already primed and set with the coordinates of the universe she’d chosen for the archeologist. When he arrived and she’d ushered him in, she closed the door, not bothering to lock it, knowing that this would be over in moments.

She trained the small handgun on him and motioned him over to her desk. When Daniel saw the gun, he paled. “Sam? What’s going on?” he murmured.

“You’re going to be taking a little trip, Daniel,” she smirked.

Removing his glasses and setting them on the edge of the desk in order to rub at his suddenly blossoming headache, he tried smiling. “Um, can we talk about this?”

“I don’t think so. All you need to know is that you’re in the way here. In my way. And I plan on fixing that,” she hissed.

“Maybe we could fix it together,” he said, stalling for time.

“Don’t worry, I’m sending you someplace safe. I don’t hate you, so I’ll give you a piece of good advice. Don’t waste your time looking for this reality, you won’t find it. And it’s unlikely that anyone will be able to find you. I can promise you that,” she vowed.

The only thing going through Daniel’s mind was that he would never see Jack again if what Sam said were true. He was overcome by grief at the thought. A wave of pain, consisting of possibilities and lost opportunities, washed over him.

Pointing the gun at Daniel, she snarled, “Go on, go through. If you don’t I _will_ shoot you. And then, I’ll dump your body in another reality. So, it’s your choice, Daniel. You _are_ going to a different universe; whether you get there alive or not is your decision.”

Daniel believed her. He reached his hand out to touch the mirror…

~*~

As Jack finished detailing his apprehensions regarding Carter, the ‘gate spun into life, heralding Teal’c’s return. Based on his 2IC’s nearly unbelievable conclusions, Hammond picked up the phone and asked the ‘gate technician to send Teal’c to his office immediately.

When Teal’c related the very same misgivings to the General, Hammond picked up the phone again, dialing Daniel’s lab. When there was no answer, he tried Carter’s lab. Jack and Teal’c looked at each other, then jumped up and took off running, not waiting for the confirmation of her unanswered phone.

“Go grab a zat and meet me at her lab!” Jack shouted.

Jack burst into Carter’s office just in time to see Daniel disappearing through the mirror, at gunpoint. Not thinking, acting on pure adrenaline fueled instinct, Jack ran headlong into the mirror, following the man he loved and wanted beyond all reason. The only thing that accompanied him on his trip was the sound of Carter screaming.

~*~

Moments later, Teal’c burst into the lab, turning his zat on Carter, and shooting her just as she was about to step through the mirror. He saw no sign of O’Neill or DanielJackson. The image on the other side of the mirror showed a room that was similar to the one in which Daniel had originally found the mirror. Unbeknown to Teal’c, the reality he was looking at was many thousands of universes away from where O’Neill and Doctor Jackson were.

Teal’c stared at the reality through the mirror, attempting to find his teammates, when, to his horror, the mirror suddenly went dark.

### Part 5

 _Let us live for the beauty of our own reality._  
Charles Lamb

Daniel stepped through the mirror at the insistence of the woman holding him at gunpoint. He had no desire to be shot and he had no doubts that Sam, or whoever the hell was pretending to be Sam would make good on her threats to kill him and dump his body in a different reality.

Before he had a chance to get his bearings or take in his surroundings, he was bowled over by a figure who came through the mirror at a dead run. It was Jack, lying on top of him and running his hands over Daniel’s body.

“You okay? That crazy bitch didn’t hurt you?” Jack asked frantically, his hands still moving over Daniel’s body.

“Fine, I’m fine, Jack. Why are you here?” Daniel wanted to know.

“That would be to rescue you,” Jack laughed.

His eyes softening as he looked at the man who still hadn’t moved off of him, Daniel asked, “How did you know, though?”

Jack rolled off Daniel when he saw the look in Daniel’s eyes. The last thing Daniel needed was a horny colonel on top of him, no matter how good it had felt. As much as Jack wanted Daniel, as much as he needed him, he felt Daniel was still too emotionally fragile and not yet completely sure of his feelings.

In the past months, he’d lost his wife and had to give up her child, reconnected with his only living relative and had been forced to part from him as well. There was also the matter of Jack’s seeming betrayal of his team and of Daniel in particular during the sting to reel in the rogue thieves stealing technology.

Jack wasn’t certain how to answer Daniel’s question. He’d made a great deal of progress in putting their friendship back together over the last weeks, but Jack was looking for much more. He just didn’t know how much Daniel was ready for.

Jack knew Daniel was just discovering their mutual attraction, only realizing over the last few weeks that their friendship had been gradually changing. It didn’t matter that Jack been in love for the better part of a year; he needed to give Daniel time to catch up.

When all this had started, Jack had known that something had changed between them, but hadn’t figured out what it was until Urgo had been downloaded into the entire team. And he’d had the time to come to terms with his love, struggling to contain his emotions and feelings ever since.

“The shooting range,” Jack answered prevaricating and looking smug. “You know how weird Carter’s been acting for months. Wanting to resign from SG1 and thinking about leaving the Air Force. That sound like the Carter we know?”

“No, not exactly. There _was_ the incident on Vannas, but she apologized and pulled it together afterwards. I thought she might be at a crossroad in her life, trying to figure out what she really wanted. Other than that, she wasn’t all that different with me,” Daniel said softly, thinking back over the last several months.

“Well, she’s been a lot different around me, Danny,” Jack stated, thinking about Carter’s visit last night, which caused him to miss the archeologist’s slight blush at the use of the nickname.

“When I put her on the shooting range, she missed the target more often than she hit it. We’re talking about Carter, here, an expert marksman.” Jack didn’t want to tell Daniel about her visit last night, at least not yet, because it might force explanations from him he wasn’t quite ready to share. “That, along with all the work she’s been doing on the mirror told me something was very wrong.”

“I still don’t know how you knew where I was. She told me there wouldn’t be any way for you to find me,” Daniel disclosed, remembering how he felt when he thought he might never see Jack again.

Jack frowned, not wanting to let on that he was cold enough to have set a trap for Carter, and then had kept a close eye on her. “Let’s just say that my radar for you has been a little sensitive lately. When I told Hammond that there was a problem and he couldn’t get in touch with you or Carter, I headed straight for her lab to see if you were there. Just in time to see you going through the mirror, and I took off running after you before she could shut it down.”

“I appreciate that, Jack, but you realize that we’re both stuck here now, maybe forever?”

Jack stood and reached his hand down for Daniel. “Teal’c and Hammond both know you’re missing and they’re both aware that Carter’s not who she claims to be, or at least she’s not our Carter.”

Daniel had taken the hand offered to him, rising gracefully. “I guess we’d better look around. We may be here for awhile.”

The first thing they both noticed were the remnants of clothing at the foot of the mirror. It wasn’t until they were right on top of them that they realized it was the skeletal remains of two bodies. It was apparent, even from the most cursory of glances, that one body had been clutching the other when he died.

Daniel had glanced at the skulls and determined immediately both were men, based on their pronounced brow ridges. The sun glinted off something and Jack bent to retrieve it. They were dog tags reading Jack O’Neill. Scuffing at the ground, he saw a pair of wire frame glasses, as well as a knife and, off to the side, a heavy brass lamp.

One of the skulls had suffered obvious damage and Jack thought he knew how it had happened. He handed the tags to the archeologist and picked up the glasses shooting Daniel a haunted look as he placed them on gently on his face. “I betcha you’ll be able to see through these just fine.”

“Oh my god, Jack. Do you think they died trying to get home?” Daniel asked. He hadn’t yet seen the knife or the lamp, as Jack had been quicker to disturb the scene.

“No, Daniel. I think they were dead or dying when she tossed them here,” Jack noted, pointing to the knife and lamp. He knew with absolute certainty the fake Sam had been responsible for this.

“Two weapons? Well, this one has skull damage, and I wouldn’t be surprised to see tool marks from the knife on the bones of the other one.” He refused to name them, although he knew damn well they were his and Jack’s alternates. He also hadn’t missed the intimate position they’d been in when they died.

Daniel stopped talking as the rest of Jack’s words hit him. “You said ‘she’, Jack. You can’t really think Sam did this… can you?”

“Yeah, that’s exactly what I think, Daniel. I think she came through the mirror after she killed these two. She was looking for a place to hide among other things. Hopefully, our Carter is still alive,” Jack said bleakly.

“What other things?” Daniel demanded.

“Danny, I promise I’ll tell you all about it later. I just need to get some things straight in my head. Right now, I think we should bury these two and then start working on a way home,” Jack stalled. Last night, the conversation he’d had with Carter hadn’t made a lot of sense, but it had become clearer with the discovery of the two bodies.

“I don’t know how to get home without a controller, Jack,” Daniel admitted.

“Maybe we’ll find something in the castle,” Jack smiled. He saw how upset Daniel was over finding the remains of their alternates and wanted him to know this was _not_ going to be their fate.

“Huh?’ he grunted, annoyed he hadn’t noticed the ruins standing in the valley below. The steps leading down to the castle were cut into the mountainside and were only a few yards beyond the mirror. He must be more upset about finding another Jack and Daniel than he’d thought if he’d missed the massive ruins.

~0~

Teal’c looked away from the mirror and saw two SF’s enter the room, General Hammond a few steps behind them. “Place this woman in a holding cell,” he ordered.

They hesitated a moment too long. “Do it!” Hammond barked.

George and Teal’c waited until the SF’s carried Samantha to a holding cell

“Teal’c, where are Colonel O’Neill and Doctor Jackson?” George wanted to know.

“I am not sure, General Hammond,” Teal’c stated. “I believe Carter may have sent them to a different reality. The quantum mirror was displaying an alternate universe when I entered the room… before the mirror shut down.”

“I see,” he said. “I want to know how this could have happened.

“Teal’c, search this room and see if you can find anything that might lead us to some answers. I’ll let you know when Major Carter, or whoever she is, regains consciousness,” Hammond directed. “In the meantime, I’ll inform Doctor Lee about our suspicions.”

“Very well, General Hammond,” Teal’c agreed.

~*~

By the time Teal’c had torn apart the lab and General Hammond had briefed Doctor Lee, Samantha had recovered from the zat blast.

She waited patiently in the holding cell, hoping to trade her knowledge for freedom. When Teal’c, Hammond and Lee arrived, she rose from the small cot.

“Who are you?” Hammond demanded, glaring.

“I’m Doctor Samantha Carter,” she answered calmly. Samantha had briefly considered claiming that people from another reality had kidnapped Daniel and Jack, but she knew she’d never get away with the lie. Until she could return to the mirror and seek out a new universe, she would have to give the appearance of cooperation.

“Where are Doctor Jackson, Colonel O’Neill, and Major Carter?” Teal’c interrogated her, radiating anger.

“I’ll be happy to help you find them provided you allow me through the mirror to a universe of my choosing,” she informed then.

“That is never going to happen, Doctor. If you cooperate, it will be taken into consideration once we decide on where you will be spending the rest of your life,” Hammond tried persuasion.

“You’ll never find them without my help. I know more about the mirror than anyone on this planet,” Samantha bit out.

“We’ll take out chances, Doctor,” Hammond said, turning to walk out of the room, Teal’c and Lee following.

“Good luck with that, George,” she shouted, laughing as they walked away, unable to help herself.

Hammond was furious as he gave his orders to the SF’s. “I want her under twenty-four hour guard. No one is to talk to her. No one! Is that clear?”

“Yes, Sir,” both men bellowed.

“Teal’c, Doctor Lee? My office, now!”

Striding quickly, all three men sat when they reached Hammond’s office. “Teal’c, did you find anything that could help us retrieve our people?”

“Indeed, General Hammond,” he bowed his head. Handing over the notebook he had found hidden along with the wedding photo, he said, “The photo explains a great deal. Unfortunately, the notes are written in code. I suggest copying the book and turning it over to one of DanielJackson’s colleagues.”

Hammond stared at the photo for a few moments before putting it under his blotter. He wasn’t above using the photo for leverage if it would get his people safely home one second earlier.

He rifled quickly through the book before handing it over to Lee. “As of this moment, you have no other work except figuring out that damn mirror. Put a team together. Request anyone you want, in or out of the SGC. I want someone working on this twenty-four hours a day!” he barked.

Standing to follow his orders, he murmured a distracted, “Yes, Sir.” Focused on the notebook and his mental list of available scientists, he left.

Unable to hide his concern, George addressed Teal’c. “Any ideas or thoughts?”

“Many, General Hammond. I would ask that you allow me to interrogate Doctor Carter. There are several… techniques I learned during my time as First Prime that may serve us well,” Teal’c requested. His dark eyes, liquid with emotion and a tightly clenched jaw were the only outward sign of his despair.

“It may come to that, Teal’c. I would prefer if you stuck to conventional interrogation for the time being,” he said. “What else?”

“I would suggest you consider your course of action should Doctor Lee and his team fail to find O’Neill and DanielJackson.”

“We have to give them a chance. It’s also possible Colonel O’Neill and Doctor Jackson will find their way back home without any help from us.”

“Yet, Major Carter has not. Of course, the possibility exists that Doctor Carter killed her,” Teal’c argued.

“What exactly are you suggesting, Teal’c?”

“Allow me to go through the mirror to seek another Samantha Carter. One who would be willing to help us,” Teal’c explained. He knew Hammond’s opinion of the mirror, but ultimately, it might be their only choice.

Scrubbing tiredly at his face, George considered Teal’c’s suggestion. He wanted his people back, but not at the expense of losing more of them. “I think I’d like to give our own reality a chance to find our people. I’d rather not lose anyone else to that damned mirror, Teal’c.”

“General Hammond, I understand your reluctance, but I urge you to keep this as a possible solution in mind. I stand ready to undertake this mission,” Teal’c insisted.

“Let’s hope it isn’t necessary.”

“Indeed.”

~0~

Jack looked around and found a large, flattened rock and handed Daniel the knife. They silently dug a shallow grave, large enough to hold both sets of remains, and covered the grave with rocks.

Daniel walked to edge of the large clearing, searching and finding two sturdy branches. Using the knife to cut off a length of vine, he bound the branches into a crude cross, carving both names onto the marker. Although neither he nor Jack were religious, it seemed cold to leave the grave unmarked.

He walked back to the grave, discovering Jack piling rocks throughout the clearing and in front of the mirror. He had piled three rocks close together, a line of three spaced out rocks, and then three rocks together again. This pattern was repeated over and over.

It took Daniel a moment to figure it out: SOS. Jack had used rocks to symbolize the three dots, three dashes, and three dots that made up the Morse code for help. It was a brilliant move. The code would not register to anyone unfriendly using the mirror if they happened upon this reality.

“I see you’ve been busy,” Daniel observed.

“It’s not perfect, but it seemed like the best solution. Let’s hope it’s not too subtle for the SAR team to figure out. It’s not real practical for one of us to stay up here monitoring the mirror. I didn’t want to leave a written sign; we’re not exactly swimming in weapons,” Jack remarked.

Daniel plunged his makeshift grave marker into the ground. “Do you want to say anything?”

“I wouldn’t know what to say, Daniel,” he said. “I think we should get down those steps before it gets any later. It looks to be a long walk and we still need to find food and water.”

Jack and Daniel made their way carefully down the steep steps, many of which were crumbling. As they approached the castle they saw that it wasn’t all in ruins. The outer walls had fallen and caved in, causing ceiling collapses, but the large inner part of the castle seemed to be mostly intact.

Half way to the bottom, Daniel had pointed out the fields surrounding the castle, which appeared to hold crops. Behind the castle, what appeared to be a lake could also be seen, the sun sparkling off its blue water. Hopefully, the castle would yield a clue as to whether or not the builders were humanoid. If they were, there was a good chance the wild crops would be edible, along with whatever fish resided in the lake.

The castle was built of the heavy grey stone that made up the cliffs. Waist high weeds grew along what might have once been paved walkways and completely encircled the massive building. An enormous entryway, its gates collapsed, led to a broad path, which allowed access to the heart of the castle.

An abstract stone fountain, bubbling clear, cold water stood in the center of the courtyard. Jack scooped up some water in his hand, tasting it. They had nothing to test the water with to ensure its safety and no choice whatsoever except to drink it. They would be dead in days if they didn’t.

“Tastes okay, but let’s go easy with it for a few days,” Jack instructed.

Daniel knelt and drank several handfuls of the water, stopping before his thirst was quenched. “At least it doesn’t taste tainted.”

Jack and Daniel scanned the courtyard and chose one of the many doors at random. The heavy doors, built of the same material as the castle, swung inwards with surprising ease.

The door opened onto a long hallway studded with doors. An open archway faced each door and the two men proceeded deeper into the castle. They found themselves in a large central room, its walls bare.

Two dozen large stone tables, fifteen feet in length lined the walls of the cavernous space. Daniel stopped to examine the walls more closely. The only tools he had were his senses. His hand skimmed a section of wall briefly before he bent his head to sniff delicately. He then tasted the wall, his tongue licking a small section.

Jack watched, fascinated. “I’m pretty sure we can’t eat the walls, Daniel.”

“Very funny, Jack. Sometimes you can tell what minerals are contained in rocks or other materials by tasting them. I’m pretty sure these walls are similar to the walls we found on Ernest’s planet,” he said excitedly.

“I thought that castle was made of native stone,” confusion evident on his face.

“It was, at least the outer walls were, just like this castle. The inside was a different story though. We weren’t able to test it, but whatever these walls are made of they look and feel the same to me. Do you know what this means, Jack?” Daniel was bouncing with the thrill of discovery and ready to race around the castle to see if anything had survived the incursion of time.

“It means we stop now and go check out those fields, Daniel. We need to find food before we start searching for the meaning of life stuff,” Jack ordered. “We have no idea how long it’s going to take the SGC to find us, Daniel,” he said gently.

Nodding his head in agreement, Daniel followed Jack out of the castle, retracing their steps. They walked around the outside of the castle, making several discoveries that boded well for their survival.

Navigating the weeds, they found that the wild crops were nearly identical to barley. The plant heads were heavy with grain and it would mean several days of hard work to strip the stalks of their load, once they ascertained the grain was safe to eat.

Behind the castle, they found a large garden that hadn’t been visible on their trek down the mountain. There they discovered a number of trees bearing fruit and several nut bearing trees. The garden yielded various tubers, one kind resembling potatoes, and vegetables, none of which were recognizable.

The two men continued on to the lake. Its banks were shallow, allowing them to see the clarity of the water. While they gazed out over the water, wondering if the lake held fish, a slim body broke the surface, ending their doubts. They just needed to rig up a fishing pole.

They walked back to the garden, discussing their discoveries.

“Okay, you know the drill, Daniel. We try one food at a time until we’re sure it won’t kill us. What do you want to start with?” Jack asked.

“How about the potato things?” he answered, grinning.

Starting to gather dried plant material for a tinder bundle, Jack joked, “Excellent choice, Sir. Roasted?”

Using the knife to dig out several of the large tubers, Daniel laughed, “That’ll be fine.” He sliced one to smell and taste, rubbing the slice on the inside of his wrist. He handed a slice to Jack who performed the same tests.

“It smells and tastes just like our potatoes,” Jack decided.

Finding a long, slim branch, Jack stripped the bark and used the knife to hack out some wood shavings and a flat piece of wood on which to start a fire, while Daniel built a small pyramid of branches and twigs.

They worked quickly and efficiently and a small fire was soon burning, their potatoes roasting close to the flames. Jack and Daniel both knew they would have to work for their food, but they felt better about their chances for survival.

They waited for their meal to cook in companionable silence, poking every so often at the flames or turning the potatoes to cook evenly. By unspoken agreement, they didn’t discuss their situation.

The sun was beginning to set as they completed their sparse meal and a chill could be felt in the air. The day had been a mild eighty degrees by Jack’s estimation and the sudden chill reminded him of early summer in Minnesota. Heaving himself up, Jack directed Daniel, “Get some of those rocks by the garden wall, Daniel. I’m gonna move the fire inside.”

Half expecting a fight about this, Jack was glad when Daniel moved to obey his order. They had no idea about the animal life on this planet and Jack wanted walls at his back in the event of an attack.

“Are we taking turns for watch tonight?” Daniel wanted to know. The events of the day were catching up and he was exhausted. He’d take his turn on watch if he had to, but he was really hoping for a good nights sleep.

Jack saw the dark circles beneath the other man’s eyes and felt the same weariness. There was little point to setting a watch. They had no weapons, portable shelter, clothing, or tools. They castle represented shelter, as well as a food and water source. Their fire would prevent an animal attack, but they were helpless against everything else. Jack weighed all these factors before making his decision.

“Nah, I think we’ll be safe enough inside. I didn’t notice any animal droppings and I think we could both use the shuteye.”

It was full dark by the time they were finished building a new fire inside the large central room. There hadn’t been time to look for anything that might have made their sleep more comfortable, but they were too tired to care. They lay on the tables near the fire and fell asleep despite the lack of comfort.

~*~

The next week was spent adding new foods to their diet at a rate of one every other day. When the barley proved safe to eat, Jack and Daniel spent two days gathering it, stripping every plant in the large field bare.

Jack had devised an effective fishing pole, and had caught two different varieties of fish, both of which proved to be edible. Testing on the fruits, nuts, and vegetables would proceed at the same careful pace.

They spent a couple of hours each day exploring the castle. They hadn’t gotten very far yet as procuring food was their first and most important priority. They did find most of the rooms had various items discarded as useless to the original occupants, and Daniel was taking his time going through them.

There had been a number of things useful to the two men found, things that bettered their odds of not just survival, but of doing so in more comfortable circumstances than they’d had to date.

In many of the smaller rooms, bedrooms in Daniel’s estimation as there appeared to be sleeping platforms, they found blankets that had somehow been vacuumed sealed in a material neither man had encountered before. Articles of clothing and canisters of what seemed to be soap had been sealed in a similar manner. The rooms also held bathing areas, most of which were still in working order.

One entire wing of the castle contained labs; mostly stripped bare of any useful technology, but plenty of tools had been left behind. Tools that would come in useful both for the purposes they were made, but also as weapons. Daniel had left the labs for Jack to explore.

It was on the eighth day that a bored Jack found the room holding the same device they’d last seen on Ernest’s planet. He hurried to tell Daniel.

Thinking he’d be giving the archeologist a treat, he stood for a few moments just watching Daniel and fidgeting in barely contained excitement. “Hey, guess what I found?”

Not bothering to stop or turn around, Daniel said, “Um, the DHD that’s not a DHD?”

“Well, I have to say, Daniel, I thought you’d be a tad bit more excited.”

“Oh, I’m excited, Jack, just not surprised. I’m also puzzled,” Daniel responded.

Jack waited for Daniel to gather his thoughts. He understood that while the various finds of the past week meant little to him beyond their comfort and protection, Daniel’s eyes saw much more. He had been surprised when he hadn’t been overwhelmed by theory after theory and wild conjecturing and had been waiting patiently for the torrent of words to begin for days.

“We never got the chance to properly look around Heliopolis, but I’m pretty sure there would have been evidence of four distinct cultures, based on the languages Ernest recorded. I’m not seeing that here. This place is so similar to Heliopolis, but I’m only seeing evidence of the Ancients,” Daniel lectured.

“And, so? Why does that matter?”

“I’m not sure it does, Jack, but why isn’t the mirror in the castle. I mean, why leave it exposed on top of a mountain and then carve steps leading to it? And why isn’t there a Stargate? It doesn’t make sense to me,” Daniel explained passionately.

“Maybe the device will answer those questions, Daniel.” Jack thought something else might be going on with Daniel. He recalled how Daniel’s eagerness to study the device on Earnest’s planet had almost cost him his life. Now, he seemed almost indifferent.

Winding their way through the castle, Daniel couldn’t help but think about Ernest and the fifty years he had spent stranded. Daniel had spent the last week thinking about why Sam, any Sam, wanted to strand him alone in similar circumstances. He hadn’t yet reached any conclusions.

When they reached the room containing the device, the first thing Daniel noticed was how much smaller this chamber was. He approached the device, touching the large crystal in the center.

Rather than the models of elements he was expecting to see, text appeared on the flat surface of one wall. He slid his hand across crystal and pages of text flew by rapidly. When he removed his hand, a page of text remained on the wall.

He was startled when Jack broke into his concentration. “Can you read that?”

“Not yet, but I’m going to attempt to translate it. I don’t know how far I’ll get with no reference books though,” Daniel replied.

~*~

Daniel began his translation, and immediately noted that this version of the Ancient’s language was somewhat different from the language that Ernest had recorded. It seemed much closer to the Latin he was familiar with and he easily lost himself in the challenge.

After the discovery of the device, the two men fell into a routine. They awoke early, and would prepare breakfast together. Once they’d eaten, Daniel would begin work on the translation, while Jack explored the castle, looking for the controller. He took care of lunch, allowing Daniel to continue working.

Jack didn’t mind taking care of most of the cooking, experimenting with different ingredients to make their meals as varied and interesting as possible. They had found what they took to be cooking instruments in the castle, making meal preparation easier.

He dragged Daniel away from the device several times a day in order to eat. It amused Jack to discover the archeologist often didn’t hear his name being called, but would respond rather quickly to his large, warm hand cupping his neck. It didn’t escape Jack’s notice that the feel of his hand often caused Daniel to deeply shiver.

The two men would eat lunch together and Jack would head out to the lake for an hour or two. It never took him long to catch anything, but he stayed by the lake, enjoying the peace and the play of sunlight on the water.

He left only after he got tired of sitting, returning to the castle to cook dinner. He’d tried convincing Daniel to come with him on several occasions. He’d fashioned another fishing pole in the hope that Daniel would take him up on his offer and join him. The lake was beautiful and Jack felt renewed its serenity each day.

He spent one day scouting around trying to find game, but he saw no birds or animals of any kind. He hadn’t had a chance to discuss this lack with Daniel and wondered about the reasons for the complete absence of wildlife surrounding the castle.

Daniel was often tempted to return to his translation after dinner, but the temptation presented by Jack was even greater. They spent most of their nights playing checkers on a makeshift board before retiring. It was a small touch of normalcy and it helped anchor them.

Jack had insisted they sleep in the same room and Daniel readily agreed. It would be better to stay together in the event of any unwelcome visits, animal or alien. The room contained two sleeping platforms and each night, sleep became more difficult for the two men to find, both of them hiding their lack of rest from each other.

Jack was finding it more and more difficult to keep his hands off Daniel. Daniel didn’t seem to notice and over the last two days, he’d begun to lean into Jack’s hand whenever he was touched.

If it weren’t for the fact they were stranded, Jack would have been thrilled over these new developments. He was starting to think that when they finally fell into bed together, spontaneous combustion was a real possibility.

Jack continued to search for a controller, expanding his search to the walls and floors of the castle, as well as outside. He knew there were people at home working to find him and Daniel, but he figured it couldn’t hurt to look from this end also.

~*~

When, after a week of working steadily at the translation passed, Daniel decided the time had come to talk to Jack.

He’d let the subject of Sam slide, feeling horribly betrayed and unwilling to face it. He’d been obsessively thinking about their Sam and what could have happened to her. He loved her and the thought that she could be in danger, or stranded alone on a planet was deeply troubling. He couldn’t bring himself to even consider that she might be dead. Being helpless to search for her somehow made it worse. He was also struggling with a large dose of guilt; he had Jack, and Daniel found himself falling deeper in love, day by day.

Being alone on an empty planet was the fate that had been intended for him. If Jack hadn’t followed him through the mirror… He would have survived, he knew that; he had the knowledge and the necessary experience. What he lacked was the ability to be on his own. His teammates had crawled under his radar and become his family, shredding all of Daniel’s defenses, one by one, till they no longer existed.

Daniel was grateful Jack had allowed him the time to come to terms with what had happened and left it alone. Allowed Daniel time to sift through his many disjointed emotions in order to understand.

Now, Daniel needed to hear Jack’s thoughts as well. Although he’d promised, he’d never explained why he thought Sam had come through the mirror. Daniel sensed he was missing the most important piece of the puzzle.

~*~

Jack entered the room, carrying a tray laden with two bowls of barley soup, fruit that resembled apples but tasted like kiwi, a pitcher of water, and the utensils with which to eat and drink.

He placed the tray on a small table they’d discovered in one of the labs, along with chairs and had dragged into this room. Daniel was close to the wall, reading the text and muttering to himself.

With the exception of the area around the text, the walls were beginning to be covered in chalk. At the foot of the mountain, limestone deposits were abundant and using another rock to break the limestone into manageable pieces, Daniel had been happy to discover an unusually fine chalk for writing.

With a grin and anticipation riding him hard, Jack placed his hand on the nape of Daniel’s neck, his thumb stroking into soft hair. “Hey, it’s time for a break. I’ve got soup.”

Daniel started at the touch and then rolled his head, enjoying the stroking finger. Returning Jack’s smile, he announced his intentions for the rest of the day. “I’m taking you up on your offer to go fishing.”

Jack’s face lit up. “Yeah?”

“Yep. I thought it might be fun.”

They sat to eat, Jack trying to explain the peace he found at the lake, with Daniel happily indulging him.

Jack got the fishing poles, packing a cooking pot with fruit and leftover fishcakes from breakfast. He raced to the bedroom and grabbed several blankets, still sealed against the elements. He only wished he had a bottle of wine for this impromptu picnic.

Daniel insisted on carrying the cooking pot as they walked to the lake musing about nothing in particular. Jack slit open the blanket packages and spread them beneath the tree he sat under when his fishing was done.

The two men quickly baited their hooks and within thirty minutes caught dinner. Jack tied the fish together and anchored them in the water, close to shore.

They returned laughing to the tree and their spread blankets, removing their shoes and socks. Jack lay down, sprawled out lazily, flexing his bare feet. Reclining comfortably, Daniel reached into the pot, retrieving a fishcake to nibble on, as he looked out over the lake, appreciating its beauty. There were worse places they could have been stranded.

“Jack, you never did tell me what you thought Sam was looking for in our reality,” Daniel probed.

Daniel was a bit surprised to see a slight blush on Jack’s face. “I think she was looking for me… well not me exactly, but another Jack O’Neill,” he disclosed.

“Why would you think that? Did she say something to you?” Daniel asked.

Jack turned on his side and propped his head on his hand so he could see Daniel’s expression more easily. “Sorta… Look, Daniel, when I figured out she wasn’t coming back to the team it felt hinky to me. She paid me a visit the night we got back from Denver and she said some stuff…” he explained.

“What sort of stuff?” Daniel wanted to know.

“She asked me out for dinner and when I turned her down, she wanted to know if I’d go out with her if she weren’t serving. But as weird as that was, it got weirder. It was kinda like she was talking to herself,” he remembered. “She said soon everything would be the way it was supposed to be and that she’d been waiting so long for us.”

Frowning, Daniel said, “What do you think she meant?”

Looking straight into Daniel’s face, he replied, “Honestly, Daniel? I didn’t have a fucking clue until we got here. It’s not like I had a lot of time to think about it, y’know? She made her move the next day.”

“What made you come looking for me, Jack?”

Jack didn’t answer directly. He wanted Daniel to understand the events as they occurred, from his perspective. He knew Daniel had been eating himself up wondering why someone he loved would have attempted to strand him in an alternate reality.

“Do you remember when I took Carter for her weapons assessment?” He saw Daniel’s nod and continued. “Well, she failed it, badly.”

“I remember you telling me that, when we first got here,” Daniel said.

“Our Carter may be an expert marksman, but this one isn’t. I went to talk to Teal’c and we agreed to keep an eye on her. A few days later, you and I went to Denver and there weren’t any eyes on her the day we went back to work. I knew you had translations to work on, so I thought you’d be safe for a few hours,” Jack apologized, his eyes glittering when he recalled Carter holding Daniel at gunpoint.

“I don’t understand, Jack. If Sam came looking for you, why force _me_ into another reality?”

Jack swallowed hard. He’d been waiting for Daniel to pull the pieces together and he’d been waiting for this particular question since the day they got here and discovered the bodies of their alternates. “I think she realized I couldn’t give her whatever it was she was looking for, Danny. It already belonged to someone else.”

Daniel searched Jack’s face, hope mixed with anxiety written across his features. Seeing the slight nod and beginnings of a smile, he relaxed slightly. “You mean she thought I was standing in the way of her having you?”

“She would’ve been right, Daniel,” Jack stated.

“Yeah?” Daniel whispered.

Jack moved to gather Daniel in his arms, determined to erase any doubts or insecurities he may have about Jack’s feelings. “Oh, yeah. I’m in love with you, Daniel,” he said softly.

Daniel’s arms reached behind Jack, holding him tightly. Jack dipped his head and lightly brushed Daniel’s lips with his own. Delivering gentle barely there kisses, Jack teased his lover.

He was waiting until Daniel demanded more, enjoying tasting what he’d been dreaming of for the last year, along with the slow build up.

Daniel, in a tease of his own, slowly licked Jack’s lips enticing his lover’s tongue to tangle with his. They were done with teasing and they met, kissing deeply, taking turns exploring each other’s mouths.

Jack’s hand inched its way up Daniel’s tee shirt, his thumb first finding and then rubbing nipples that hardened sweetly.

Daniel moaned into Jack’s mouth, his body arching in arousal as Jack slowly explored his body. Needing to feel flesh beneath his searching hands, he broke away from the kiss to quickly strip away both their shirts.

Taking advantage, Jack shucked off his pants and briefs, carefully extricating Daniel from the rest of his clothing as well.

Relishing the sight of a naked Daniel, Jack skimmed his hands reverently over his body, taking in the feel of hard bone and muscle encased in silken skin. He slid down Daniel’s body, stopping often to kiss or lick, the feel of firm flesh against his mouth exquisite.

His mouth explored Daniel’s arms and the insides of his thighs, suckling his nipples and his throat, biting gently, using his tongue to elicit needy noises. He’d waited so long for this, never expecting until recently, that he would get to have this man now writhing so sensuously under the assault of his mouth and hands.

Daniel’s hands were in constant motion, stroking Jack’s head, his fingers entangling in the silvering hair, sweeping the broad back, seeking his lover’s hands to entwine their fingers. He couldn’t stifle his moans as Jack slowly worshipped his body.

When Jack lowered his body, lining up their cocks and pinning Daniel, his legs opened and wrapped around Jack’s body in welcome.

Jack began to thrust slowly, tiny thrusts; the same small movements he would use the first time he took Daniel’s ass. Both men were glistening, a thin sheen of sweat easing their way. Kissing Daniel, Jack kept to a slow glide, groaning deeply, pleasure screaming through his body.

Daniel hung on, meeting each thrust as his body was pushed to its limits. Tearing his mouth from Jack’s, his head whipped from side to side, breath sobbing. He grabbed the firm ass powering the maddening slow glides of cock against cock, forcing Jack to move faster and harder.

Jack slid his arms around Daniel, giving him what he demanded, his hunger driving him powerfully into his lover. He felt the increasing tension in both their bodies, felt Daniel’s body stiffen, heard his deep groan, and finally felt his hard cock jerking as he came, his face imbued with ecstasy.

Jack had never seen a more beautiful sight and it triggered his own orgasm as he gave a few final hard thrusts into the now pliant body beneath him. He came with Daniel’s name on his lips and tears in his eyes.

Jack shifted off Daniel, keeping him nestled close to his body. He caressed his lover’s face, his warm eyes soft and loving. “You okay?” he asked gently.

Daniel took a moment to think and smiled. “I’m great. A little shocked, maybe…”

“This isn’t what I had in mind when I asked you to come fishing with me, Daniel. But I’m not exactly sorry this happened,” Jack admitted.

“I’m not either, Jack,” Daniel agreed. “I think it was just a matter of time. I know things have been… changing for us.”

“Things have been changed for me for some time now, Daniel. Pretty much since I couldn’t stop thinking about having sex with you,” Jack admitted.

“Wow, you mean I could have been having sex?” Daniel joked.

“Well, yeah. If I’d _known_ that you were interested in having sex with me, I would’ve been happy to accommodate you,” Jack kidded him back.

“Huh!” Daniel exclaimed, shooting Jack a hot look. “Guess we’ll have to make up for lost time.”

Jack stood, holding his hand out. “How about a swim and then we’ll go back and make up for some lost time?” he rasped.

Daniel took the offered hand, and then stepped into Jack’s arms, tangling his fingers into his lover’s hair, kissing him. “Sounds like a plan. But when we get back, I think you should have something to eat first. For energy. You’re going to need it.”

“Oh, am I?” Jack laughed, wading into the water, Daniel at his side.

“Definitely. I have a lot of lost time to make up for,” Daniel informed his lover, joining him in the pleasantly warm water.

They swam for a while, disturbing the fish, and breaking the silence of the lake. Jack, who had waited so long for Daniel couldn’t keep his hands away from his body, reaching out time after time to stroke and touch.

Daniel leaned into each touch, arching and trying not to shiver at each long, slow stroke. He began touching Jack, his hands lingering over lean, hard muscle, driving his lover crazy.

Jack pulled Daniel to him, whispering, “Time to get out of the water.”

Daniel didn’t need to hear it twice, hurrying out of the water, following Jack back to the blankets. They quickly dried themselves and tumbled down onto their makeshift bed, neither of them wanting to wait to get back to the castle to make love again.

Jack leaned over Daniel, his hands smoothing over his lover’s face. “I don’t want you to move,” he murmured.

Daniel smiled and nodded in answer, his eyes focused on Jack’s glittering black eyes, his pupils totally blown.

Propping himself up on his elbow, Jack’s other hand smoothed the skin on Daniel’s waist. He moved his hand causing small shivers in his lover’s body.

Jack’s mouth opened to gently suck on Daniel’s Adam’s apple, wandering to his jaw, and then down to the impossibly soft skin behind his earlobes. Daniel’s low whimpers encouraging him, he used his tongue, teeth, and lips, marking which seemed to bring the most pleasure.

He licked his way to the small hard nipples, Daniel pressing himself into Jack’s hot, wet mouth, groaning when he felt Jack tenderly laving the sensitive nubs.

Daniel could feel his cock throbbing and pulsing as his heated blood pooled in his groin and sharpened his senses. He could hear Jack’s moans as he enjoyed Daniel’s reactions to his ministrations. He could smell their arousal, sharp and musky, rising to assail his nose.

The sun filtering through the branches of the tree was warm on his body as a light breeze raised goosebumps on flesh made slick by sweat and Jack’s mouth. Jack’s tongue rasping against crisp pubic hair was almost unbearably pleasurable, and Daniel groaned his appreciation.

Crouching now between Daniel’s legs, Jack spread his legs, calloused fingers rubbing soft inner thighs. Ignoring the leaking cock, he started to kiss the heavy balls, lifting them with his tongue, licking and sucking at them.

Daniel was gripping the blankets tightly, his hips lifting and thrusting. Before he could establish a rhythm, Jack turned him over and brought him to his knees, sucking at his perineum, and licking at his hole.

Daniel’s ass pushing into his face tempted Jack, almost overwhelmingly, but he wanted the first time they had penetrative sex to be in a bed. Pushed nearly to his breaking point, Jack turned his moaning lover over once again and swallowed his leaking cock.

“Together, Jack, please,” Daniel begged.

Jack pulled his mouth off of Daniel’s cock and lay down. “Like this okay, Danny?” he asked.

“It’s perfect,” Daniel replied, climbing on top of Jack. He moved to take Jack’s hard cock into his mouth, feeling his own penis swallowed again.

Feeling himself sliding deep into Jack’s mouth, Daniel couldn’t stop himself from pumping and he sucked Jack in time to his thrusts. The bitter taste of precome flooded his mouth, setting him on fire.

He pushed a few more times and he exploded deep in Jack’s throat, groaning around his cock, waves of exquisite pleasure washing over him.

It all conspired to push Jack off the edge he’d been riding; the long awaited taste of Daniel, his hot mouth surrounding his aching cock, his scent, and the sight of his lover crouching over him. Jack came, his body arching wantonly, a muffled scream ripped from him.

Still panting, Daniel managed to move to take his shaken lover in his arms, raining kisses on his face. “You didn’t have to make up for all our lost time at once, y’know,” he grinned.

“That was as much for me as it was for you, Daniel,” Jack said, arms encircling his lover.

They rested for a time, catching their breath, and holding each other. When Jack felt himself drifting off, he poked Daniel.

“Time to get back home.”

“To bed?” Daniel asked hopefully.

“You gonna serve me dinner in bed?” Jack asked.

“Sure, why not?” he laughed.

They gathered up their belongings, slipping on their socks, shoes, and pants, and walked quickly back to the castle.

While Daniel prepared a meal, Jack stripped their single beds, carrying their stuff to a larger room, one that had a larger sleeping platform. He stripped off his clothes, made up the bed, jumped in, turning down the covers invitingly, and waited for his lover to join him.

### Part 6

_It's not denial. I'm just selective about the reality I accept.  
Bill Watterson_

Major Carter ran her hands through her hair and stretched her back, rolling her shoulders. She was tired, frustrated, angry, and in desperate need of a break. Yesterday General Carter and his wife Maddie had paid a visit to the SGC to meet with their son Matthew.

Hammond had offered to introduce her, provided she did not disclose her identity. She’d elected to forego any meeting, having no desire to see the mother she’d lost as a child; it would have been far too painful. She had also opted not to meet Matthew Carter.

Sam had spent much of last night, holed up in her quarters, crying. She was becoming more despondent each day, feeling failure after failure piling on top of her, crushing her spirit. With each day that passed without success, she worried more and more about Daniel.

Hearing stories about Doctor Carter from the three remaining members of SG1 had convinced her Daniel’s life was in serious danger. Sure that Doctor Carter was seriously disturbed, Sam worried about her friends constantly, her helplessness to stop Doctor Carter an ever present concern.

The SF’s guarding the mirror noting Sam’s increasingly bad mood, tried hard to blend into the background and said nothing. Teal’c who was busy at the spare desk they’d dragged into the lab also noticed and he rose to see if he could help.

“Major Carter, how may I assist you?”

Standing, Sam began pacing at the question, attempting to formulate an answer. “Unless you can tell me how that damned mirror works, you can’t help me,” she bit out. She immediately felt guilty; it wasn’t Teal’c fault she was stuck in this reality and unable to find her way home.

“Perhaps a short break would help, Major Carter. We could go have a cup of tea in the commissary,” he responded, unfazed by her anger.

“I think I need more than that, Teal’c. I’ve been stuck under this mountain for a month and a half. I need… I need to recharge my batteries,” she complained. She’d been going non-stop nearly the entire time she’d been in this universe. Despite all her hard work, she’d been unable to find her reality in the mirror.

“I agree. Allow me to speak with General Hammond. Perhaps two or three days away from the mountain will suffice,” he suggested.

The thought of leaving the base had never even occurred to her. Focused on getting home, working twelve to fifteen hours per day, Sam had forgotten there was a world above her lab. “That… That would be good, Teal’c. Very good,” she laughed.

~*~

Teal’c obtained permission to take Major Carter off the base for three days, Hammond agreeing that a break was necessary. The General thought the rest of SG1 would benefit from a few days leave as well. He called the Antlers Hilton, reserving the three bedroom suite the Air Force owned to accommodate the many dignitaries, politicians, and VIP’s that were often in Colorado Springs.

~*~

The next morning, Sam, Teal’c, Kawalsky, and Ferretti, dropped their bags in their suite and went out in search of fun.

They ended up at a Sport’s Complex and decided it would be a great way to spend the day. They started with the batting range, each of them hitting two baskets of balls. They moved on to the driving range to practice their golf swings before they hit the miniature golf course.

They played a savagely competitive round of miniature golf, trying in vain to explain the appeal to a skeptical Teal’c. Ferretti won, with the others crying foul; he’d had a lot more practice as this was a regular activity he participated in with his three children.

Laughing, the group decided it was time for lunch. Kawalsky ordered burger, fries, onion rings, and pizza, all of which was eaten in record time. Teal’c talked to the manager and persuaded her to open the ice skating rink early so he and his friends could skate for a few hours.

The small group spent two hours skating, Sam etching eights into the ice and practicing spins, while Teal’c, Kawalsky, and Ferretti raced each other at dizzying speeds. Sam suggested a movie next as she was unwilling to return to the hotel.

Choosing a multiplex near the hotel, they all agreed on a comedy. It was two hours of mindless slapstick, and took each of them away from the worry and anxiety of the last six weeks. All four agreed to eat dinner at one of the hotel’s restaurants.

The next day, they hiked for several hours at Garden of the Gods, choosing to walk a few of the more challenging trails. Teal’c had procured lunch from the hotel and the thick sandwiches, and tubs of creamy coleslaw and potato salad pleasantly surprised the others. He had remembered to bring blankets and they enjoyed the time spent together and the fresh air.

Kawalsky suggested they horseback ride next. They had to wait for the party that had gone out thirty minutes before they arrived, as the only horse big enough for Teal’c was on the trail. It was the first time he’d ever been riding and he did it as well as he did everything, much to Kawalsky’s chagrin.

The group returned to the hotel to rest and shower before their reservations at The Briarcliff Manor. The three men, dressed in suits, were waiting patiently for Sam in the living room. She was greeted with good natured catcalls when she appeared.

Dressed simply in black slacks and a simple, elegant white blouse, she looked beautiful. Sam hadn’t worn anything but BDU’s in weeks, reluctant to wear the clothes Doctor Carter had purchased during the time she was in this reality. General Hammond had made the clothing available for Sam to use as she saw fit.

They were shown to their table in a cozy, private corner of the restaurant, the men vying with each other to help Sam sit. Normally that sort of behavior would get on her nerves, but she took it with the spirit it was intended and was grateful that Teal’c, Kawalsky, and Ferretti were going out of their way to ensure she had a good time.

There was some time spent on examining their menus and discussing the possible choices. Teal’c opted for steak, along with Ferretti. Sam and Charlie both choose shrimp risotto. They decided on two bottles of wine, a red and a white to suit both meat and fish. They asked for a platter of appetizers to be served family style.

Once all four had a glass of wine poured, Kawalsky made a bittersweet toast. “That lost friends may be found,” he uttered, knowing the likelihood of his friends being found alive wasn’t good. It was his way of letting Carter know they were all pulling for her.

Before the evening could turn somber, Ferretti spoke up, knowing his ass was about to be ragged, but willing to take it on the chin for Sam’s sake. “That new mall by Pike’s Peak opened today. I thought we could go there tomorrow.”

Amid Kawalsky’s hoots of derision and an elegantly raised eyebrow from Teal’c, Sam smiled. “I think that would be great, Lou. I’ll even let you treat me to a ride on their Ferris-wheel!” A day spent on conspicuous consumerism sounded wonderfully normal to Sam.

Sam considered her three dining companions; they had spent the last six weeks babysitting her and she’d grown close to them. She knew her Teal’c well, but not on any personal level. She’d fought with him and bled with him; he was a rock at her back and always at her side, loyal and brave, but now she had been allowed a rare glimpse into the heart of the man.

She made a promise that when she got back to her world, she would make a much greater effort to get to know her own Teal’c as well as she was beginning to know this one. The same held true for Ferretti. In her reality, he was busy with his own team and the only aspect of him she ever really saw was his irrepressible prankster side. He’d never allowed her to see the caring family man or the friend.

It saddened her to know she’d never had the opportunity to know Charlie. He died before she knew anything about him. Getting to know him in this reality was a gift. She could understand why he and the Colonel had been friends. When she returned home, she would miss him. She had a gift of her own to give him, one that she knew he would appreciate.

“By the way, Charlie, I thought it was time to tell you that I would _never_ out the Colonel,” she said quietly.

He turned to her, surprised. “Even if he’s with Daniel?”

Sam startled herself by laughing. She’d had a lot of time to think things through. “I’d be surprised if he wasn’t with Daniel. Those two are perfect for each other.”

Kawalsky’s expression softened in remembrance of his own Jack and Daniel. “Yeah, they really were. Thanks, Sam.”

“Hey, no problem.”

The rest of the meal was spent eating, drinking, and talking about everything except work. It was late when they finally left, all of them feeling normal for the first time in weeks.

The last day of their leave arrived and they slept in. They ordered a room service breakfast, packing before it arrived. They would go to the mall opening and then return to the base.

They arrived at the mall just as it was opening for the day. The balloons and music lent a festive air to the new building. Sam headed straight for the Ferris wheel and insisted on riding it with each of the three men. It was rare that she let her inner child out to play, but she couldn’t resist the ride.

On her last go-round, Teal’c was waiting with a pink cotton candy for her. They walked through the mall, stopping every now and then to make a purchase. Sam was in deep conversation with Teal’c and nearly missed Kawalsky’s offhand remark to Ferretti.

“There ya go, Lou. Even _your_ kids couldn’t lose that,” he said, smirking and pointing.

Sam followed his finger, but there were too many items in the window of the store called ‘Yuks On You’.

“To what are you referring, Kawalsky?” Teal’c asked.

‘The giant universal remote. Lou’s kids are always misplacing his remote,” Charlie laughed.

Sam didn’t know how she had missed it. At eighteen inches, it was huge. And then Charlie’s words penetrated. A. Universal. Remote. That would work on any TV. Like any controller would work on any mirror.

When Sam stopped, just staring, the three men became concerned. Her gaze was unseeing, almost as though she were in a trance. They weren’t too far off the mark. Her brain was making lightening fast connections and for a few moments, nothing else existed for her.

When her brain was finished processing, she turned her friends, her hands and voice shaking. “I think I know how to find them!”

They looked briefly at each other and then turned as one to return to the base.

~*~

Sam was in a fever to start working, and all three men joined her in her lab, Charlie taking the time to let the General know Sam had a new direction to go in.

Hammond strode into the lab, anxious to hear some good news. Sam was at her desk, furiously scribbling. She finished a short time after his arrival, meeting his eyes triumphantly.

She stood, saluting. “Sir!”

“At ease, Major. Kawalsky tells me you have good news,” he coaxed.

“Yes, Sir!” she proudly exclaimed.

Smiling, Hammond asked kindly, “Care to let me in on it, Major?”

The General wanted a simple answer to a rather complex problem. “Permission to explain it logically, Sir,” she requested.

“Go ahead, Sam,” the General said, chuckling. “I don’t I could stop you from doing it any other way.” The use of her name immediately relaxed Sam. She was still getting her thought process together and this would be helpful in allowing her to see a clearer picture.

“Up until now, we’ve been searching for my reality and presumably Doctor Carter by starting from where we turned on the mirror. The assumption being that she would be in a reality close to where the mirror shut down,” she responded.

“With no success, correct?” the General stated.

“Right. If both mirrors are left alone, then that would be the case. But, if one of the mirrors immediately accessed a different address, all bets are off. At that point, we would have no way to find the reality accessed. So it becomes something of a crap shoot,” she acknowledged. “Imagine dropping five grains of sand in the Gobi desert and then trying to find those same exact grains.”

“That odds of finding the same five grains are infinitesimal,” he agreed. Hammond had not completely understood the magnitude of the problem, but he didn’t have to; as long as there were people within his chain of command who did, he was able to use their knowledge to the benefit of all.

“Exactly. I realized that the first week I started working with the mirror and Doctor Carter’s notes indicated just that, so I changed my approach. I then tried to figure out the code Doctor Carter used and that was a dead end as well,” she explained her methodology, allowing the frustration she’d felt to show. “The last few weeks I’ve been working on the mirror itself, with no success whatsoever.”

“You said something new had occurred to you?” George prodded.

“I think the answer lies in the controller. You can use the same controller to access any mirror; they’re universal. Instead of dialing random universes, it may be possible to get the history of any given mirror,” she predicted. “If that’s the case we would then have a finite number of realities to search, rather than an infinite number.”

“And you think you can access this information?” George demanded.

“I don’t know, Sir, but I can’t think of anything else to do,” Sam admitted.

“Do it, Major,” he instructed. Making sure he had the attention of Teal’c, Ferretti and Kawalsky, he ordered, “Make sure Major Carter has whatever she needs.”

~0~

The Jaffa visited the woman several times a day, pulling a chair up to the cell, just beyond striking distance. He never said a word to her, just sat glaring. When he’d been First Prime, his size and the implied threat he represented had often been enough for prisoners to give up any information they held.

Doctor Carter had an advantage those long ago hapless prisoners didn’t; she knew Teal’c would not be permitted to hurt or kill her. And so she remained as silent as her daily tormentor.

Teal’c understood her lack of fear. She was fed three times a day, allowed to shower three times a week and given clean clothing and blankets. As Tau’ri law allowed her these basic amenities, there was little that could be used against her.

He spent two weeks studying Doctor Carter, trying to intimidate her into revealing the location of his teammates. He did not believe anything short of torture would impel her to divulge her secrets, but he felt compelled to try nevertheless.

With no results after two weeks, Teal’c requested the photo he’d given to General Hammond and had several copies made. Placing one of the copies in an elaborate frame, he paid Samantha his first visit of the day.

He carried a small table into the room and set the photo atop it. Stepping back to admire it, he addressed Samantha for the first time since the day she’d been taken into custody. “You and O’Neill make a handsome couple, Doctor Carter.”

Teal’c understood the power a photograph of a loved one could hold. The first year he spent with the Tau’ri, O’Neill had given him a camera for Christmas. Teal’c had difficulty trying to ascertain the significance of the holiday, but the gift had been appreciated.

He now had a number of images of his wife and son, which he treasured. The images kept his family close to his heart and mind while he was fighting against Jaffa enslavement.

Samantha had made it a practice to ignore Teal’c as much as possible during his visits, refusing to begin a conversation or even look at him. Her eyes flew open when she heard him comment, and she saw her wedding photo.

“That’s mine. I want it back,” she hissed.

“I will be most happy to give it to you, Doctor Carter… in exchange for the location of Major Carter, DanielJackson, and O’Neill,” he bargained.

Teal’c had placed the framed photo in such a way as to be only partially visible to Doctor Carter. She craned her neck, trying to see it, her longing clear to see in her eyes and her body language.

“I already told you. I’ll tell you where they are if I’m allowed to go through the mirror. I haven’t done anything wrong,” she argued. “You have no right to hold me!”

“You are mistaken. I have difficulty believing Major Carter left this reality of her own free will,” Teal’c countered.

“I didn’t hurt her if that’s what you’re implying. I only knocked her out,” Samantha acknowledged.

Teal’c now had one answer he wanted. Major Carter had not been murdered outright. Of course it didn’t mean she wasn’t dead. A blow to the head could be fatal, or she could have been sent to a universe already conquered by the Goa’uld, or to a world that was uninhabitable to humans. “Knocking someone out implies they have been injured, Doctor Carter,” he retorted.

“She was breathing when I left her,” she said with a startling lack of concern.

“And what of DanielJackson and Colonel O’Neill?” Teal’c demanded, appearing to accept her version of Major Carter’s fate.

“I didn’t hurt them either,” she asserted, eyes flashing in anger as she recalled Jack charging through the mirror after the archeologist. One minute more was all she had needed.

“And yet, neither of them are where they belong,” Teal’c challenged.

As there was no defense for this charge, Samantha retreated into sullen silence for a long moment. “You can’t just keep me here. I have rights!”

“You forfeited all of your rights when you forced DanielJackson through the mirror at gunpoint and when you stole Major Carter’s life. The SGC is not a Tau’ri court of law, Doctor Carter. There is no need to prove anything beyond a reasonable doubt,” Teal’c calmly told her. “We are free to draw our own conclusions based upon the available evidence.”

Teal’c reached out and adjusted the frame so that the entire photograph was visible to the angry woman. He allowed her a brief glance before he picked it up and left the room.

~*~

Doctor Lee and his team continued working on the mirror, while Teal’c spent the next month trying to get answers from Doctor Carter, using her wedding photograph as leverage. Each attempt ended with the recalcitrant woman retreating into silence.

Teal’c had finally come to the conclusion she would never help them find the lost members of his team. He had one last demonstration to force her if not into compliance, then into at least an understanding that she would never attain her goal of leaving this reality before the return of Major Carter, DanielJackson, and O’Neill.

Teal’c entered the room, holding the photo. Samantha, refusing to acknowledge his presence betrayed herself by glancing at the table where he usually placed the framed picture.

She turned her attention to Teal’c and the photo that she was able to see clearly for the first time since this game had started. When Teal’c saw he had her attention, he slowly ripped the photograph in two. Without a word, he turned and left, Samantha’s curses following him.

He returned the next morning with the ripped picture in the frame, placing it on the table in full view. Samantha’s hungry gaze took in the planes and lines of Jack’s beloved face and her own happiness. “Thank you,” she murmured.

“Where are Major Carter, DanielJackson, and Colonel O’Neill?” he asked.

Tired of the question, Samantha gave her usual answer. “I’ll tell you once I’m allowed to go through the mirror to a reality of my choice,” she replied, her eyes never leaving the damaged photo.

“I grow tired of your insolence, woman,” Teal’c growled, his voice dripping anger. He snatched up the frame and slammed it on the table, shattering the glass protecting the photo. Grabbing the two halves of the picture, Teal’c ripped them into smaller and smaller pieces, tossing them to the floor like garbage.

Samantha was too shocked to utter a sound.

Teal’c slammed open the door, never looking at the object of his fury. Addressing one of the two SF’s standing guard, he ordered, “Make sure someone sweeps up the trash on the floor!”

He left the room, vowing he would not return.

~0~

“There, Danny, Christ, right there,” Jack panted as his lover began tagging his prostate.

Daniel was wrapped around Jack’s back, one hand splayed across his chest, holding his lover close, the other hand leisurely tugging his hard cock, thumb slowly bushing the head.

He was balls deep in Jack’s ass, hips circling as he ground himself against taut, straining muscles. Sweating, each thrust into the tight, slick heat caused a delicious drag on throbbing, aching flesh, pushing him closer to the edge.

Jack’s eyes were closed in concentration as he pushed against Daniel with utter abandonment, his head thrown back, his body screaming with rich, torrid pleasure. The rough thumb brushing maddeningly over his cock was a sweet torment that forced his body to arch from one pleasure to the other.

Daniel gently bit Jack’s neck, groaning as the urge to bite more forcefully became overwhelming.

“Harder, Danny! Everything,” Jack pleaded.

Daniel moved his hand to pinch at hardened nipples, starting to power his thrusts from his knees, giving in to Jack’s ragged pleas.

Jack closed his hand over the hand moving at his cock, tightening the grip as he lost control of his previous smooth rhythm. Moving wildly, he suddenly stiffened, coming in silent ecstasy, his seed spilling in long, luxurious pulses.

Daniel, feeling Jack’s muscles rhythmically tightening around his cock, let loose, clutching harder at his lover and pumping madly as his orgasm burst from him and he filled Jack’s ass.

Holding Jack, his hand gliding over still slick and trembling muscles, Daniel reveled in the afterglow.

Jack turned in his arms, reaching for a kiss. “Fuck, that was good, Daniel,” he happily crowed.

“Mmm,” Daniel agreed.

“Not articulate yet?’ Jack laughed.

“Just thinking.”

“About?”

“About how slutty you are when you’re bottoming,” Daniel replied.

“And you don’t think I’m slutty when I’m topping?” Jack groused.

“Oh, you’re slutty then too. But, you take it to new levels when you’re bottoming,” he countered.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Jack complained.

Laughing, Daniel kissed his lover. “Not at all, just an observation.”

The two men rose from the bed, joking and bantering, and ready to start their day.

~*~

Since they’d become lovers, Jack and Daniel had fallen into a new routine. They often woke in each other’s arms, taking the opportunity to make love. They would eat a leisurely breakfast, discussing how to vary cooking the inevitable fish.

Daniel would retreat to the device room, working on the translation. Jack often joined him and Daniel was glad for the company. After four or five hours, he left his work, preferring to spend the time with Jack.

The two men walked, fished, or experimented with the various fruits, nuts, and vegetables. They talked continuously about food, speculating about game; where was it and how could they get some. They both craved meat, bread, and sweets. They would have settled for fowl, or even eggs, but they had found neither.

They played checkers and every word game they could remember or make up. And they talked endlessly about everything else: Their past, their experiences together, how those experiences impacted upon them, and the future.

Jack had tried to make various size balls to toss around or kick, but had been unable to fashion one that held up to any kind of rigorous use. He resorted to hitting nuts with a stick until he hit upon the idea of carving a golf club. That occupied his time while Daniel worked on breaking the language.

Jack rediscovered how much he liked carving; it had been a serious hobby when he was younger. Had he not found flying and the Air Force, he thought he would have gone into business for himself, making high-end furniture. He had been fairly talented in his youth. It took his mind off things and kept his hands busy.

He began carving chess pieces and when he wasn’t with Daniel, he worked on carving a wolf as a gift for his lover. It was a deeply personal gift, symbolizing much of what Jack held dear.

His grandmother on his mother’s side had been a quarter Cherokee and when Jack had been a boy, she’d related dozens of stories her grandmother, a full-blooded Cherokee had told her.

His grandfather and all of his father’s people had been Irish, deeply superstitious and steeped in the folklore of the old country. From them he heard tales of the little people and selkies, and other such fanciful creatures.

But it had been his grandmother’s tales of Corn Woman and animals and the Great Spirit that had caught his imagination. From the time he was three she had compared him to the wolf, and the wolf had become a private, very personal symbol for Jack.

The wolf, she said, could be solitary or social. He was fiercely loyal and faithful to his mate and family, those very qualities often attracting enemies. Wolf was serious about life, but allowed his playful side to lighten his burdens.

According to his grandmother, wolf loved a challenge, had the ability to survive many hardships, and was a natural leader, always willing to explore. His intuition often allowed him to sense danger before it appeared.

As Jack grew up, his grandmother insisted she could see the stamp of the Cherokee nation in his features, especially his strong, proud nose and thin lips, and in the swarthy skin that tanned so easily. Jack bore those features with pride.

She died when he was fifteen and Jack had never forgotten her stories, or her musical voice, rising and falling when she told her tales. His affinity and admiration for the wolf had never left him, his love for dogs an extension of his feelings for their ancestor.

Daniel was the first person Jack had ever told about his grandmother, the tales she told him and what the wolf symbolized to him. Daniel had understood immediately, seeing exactly why Jack’s grandmother had associated the wolf with his lover and why Jack had responded the way he had. The wolf was a creature worthy of all he stood for.

Jack had known Daniel would understand and honor something so deeply personal. The carving would be like giving Daniel a piece of his soul. It was the best way he knew to show his lover the depth of his feelings.

~*~

Jack spent nearly three weeks on the carving and he was very pleased with the results. The six inch wolf had been caught in midstride, his fur seemingly blown back by the wind, his full tail, proudly erect. The wolf’s large head was slightly tilted, his ears upright as though listening.

Jack had also found a small rounded piece of wood by the lake, reminiscent of driftwood. It hadn’t taken him long to fashion a small wolf, curled around its tail and sleeping. At one and a half inches, Jack thought Daniel might like to keep it on his desk. It was smooth enough to be used as a worry stone.

When Jack had completed both pieces, he hid them in their bedroom, planning on giving them to Daniel in the morning.

The next day brought rain and a blustery wind for only the second time since they’d been stranded. The two men woke late and made love, savoring each other both in the heat of their passion, and in the satiated aftermath of their pleasure.

Daniel stretched in utter contentment. “What should we have for breakfast?”

Jack got up from the bed, walking to his hiding place. “Would you mind putting it off for a few minutes?”

“Sure. What’s up?” Daniel asked.

Looking sheepish, Jack thrust the carvings wrapped in a scrap of blanket toward Daniel. “Um, nothing. I… I just wanted to give this.”

Daniel carefully removed the materiel from around the objects within, handling them gently. When he lifted first one wolf, and then the other, his hands smoothing reverently over the carvings, his eyes softened and sought Jack.

“You did this? For me?” he whispered. Even if Jack had never told him he was in love with him, this would have spoken to Daniel of that love.

“I can’t give you what I really want to, Daniel. I figured this would be the next best thing,” Jack replied quietly.

When he saw Daniel’s confused look, Jack answered the unspoken question, “A wedding ring, Daniel.”

Daniel closed his eyes and reached blindly for Jack. He just tightly held his lover for a moment, gathering his composure. “I don’t know what I did to get so lucky in my life, Jack, I really don’t. But I’m not about to question it. I love you, Jack.”

Jack kissed Daniel in reply, ecstatic that his lover was now his, body and soul.

~*~

It took Daniel four more weeks to crack the code of the text. Had he had access to his books he thought it would have taken half this time, or even less. The language was extraordinarily close to Earth’s Latin. The Latin he was familiar with was more derivative of this language than that of the Ancient language he’d encountered twice before in his own reality.

When Jack had taken the Ancient download, Daniel had labored to make connections between Latin and the Ancient’s language. It had taken all of his skill to translate the complexities of that language as he struggled to understand what Jack had been trying to communicate.

During his rare spare time at the SGC, Daniel would pull out Ernest’s journal in an attempt to translate any of the four languages he had recorded from the device. He’d never gotten very far but it hadn’t mattered. It was nothing more than a mental exercise.

Daniel was convinced this castle and device had been produced by the Ancients of this universe. He was grateful their language wasn’t nearly as complex as those he’d encountered on Earth. If it had been, he would have had little chance of success.

When Daniel finally figured out how to account for the differences in morphology between this language and Latin, and got a feel for the syntax along with the rhythm and writing style of the author, the semantics fell into place.

He was now ready to read the book. In his estimation, he was able to translate eighty five to ninety percent of the text. Without references, such as other examples of the language or a native speaker, there were certain words and phases that would remain hidden, at least for now. Daniel knew he had the ability to eventually piece the whole of the language together, but it would take effort and work on his part.

It took him two weeks to read the book, not because it was overly long or difficult, but because Daniel kept returning to certain parts of the story. It was his disbelief in the tale being told that caused him to check and recheck his translation time and again.

~*~

Daniel had been putting Jack off for two weeks, refusing to tell him exactly what the text revealed. It was late morning when he finished the book and time to let Jack in on the almost unbelievable story.

He went and found Jack who was carving the last chess piece. “Can that wait a bit?” he asked.

“It can if you’re offering sex,” Jack replied, eyes glittering.

“Can we put the sex on hold for an hour or two? I finished the translation,” he said.

Jack put down the pawn, already moving to the device room. “Just as long as you know I’m holding you to the sex part.”

“Kinda figured that, Jack,” he laughed, following his lover.

Jack sat down at the small table, prepared to listen. “Enlighten me, Daniel,” he demanded.

Glad Jack was sitting, he began, “The author identifies himself in the beginning of the text as Merlin.”

“Merlin? Like the wizard? You’re kidding!” Jack interrupted.

“Yes, like the wizard, Jack,” Daniel huffed. “Can I continue?”

“Sure, don’t let me stop you.”

“Anyway, he and about ten thousand people came to this planet, which they named Osha. They called themselves Alterans and they were exiled from their own people,” Daniel explained.

“There’s no way this castle could hold that many people, Daniel,” Jack said excitedly.

“I know. Merlin says that a group of people, nearly a thousand in number, wandered off, never to be seen again, and about seventy five hundred left immediately through the quantum mirror, which they’d stolen and brought with them,” he recounted.

“So that leaves about fifteen hundred people for the castle. It would’ve been a tight squeeze, but it’s doable. Did Merlin say how they got here?” Jack interjected.

“They came by ship. Unfortunately, the ship left ten years after they got here. The Alterans were allied with three other advanced and powerful races and were fighting a war that spanned dozens of galaxies against two very powerful enemies,” Daniel revealed.

“Gee, this sounds so familiar, Daniel,” Jack exclaimed sarcastically. “Merlin didn’t happen to mention who their allies or enemies were, did he? Is it possible one of their allies were the Asgard?”

“As it turns out, he never mentions who their allies or enemies were. They were probably so well known he didn’t need to mention them by name,” Daniel answered.

“The group of scientists who came to this planet were given a ship and were told they could settle anywhere as long as they settled someplace that didn’t have a Stargate,” he said.

“This just gets better and better. No Stargate, huh? This Merlin didn’t think to go steal one, did he?” Jack asked hopefully.

“It wouldn’t have mattered if he did, Jack,” Daniel replied. “They came here to work on a disease that would wipe out their enemies. It’s the reason why they were all exiled. Their leaders were convinced the disease they’d started to develop was dangerous to all life, not just their enemies. The scientists who were banished were in favor of creating, and then unleashing the disease.

“Merlin finished creating the disease here, and let the disease loose, still convinced only their enemies would be affected by it,” Daniel detailed.

“Did he happen to mention what the effect on humans would be?” Jack asked reasonably.

“Actually, no. But we already know that our physiology is similar. He mentions several times that the disease would devastate their enemies, but would be harmless to the Alterans, their allies, and any other species that might come in contact with it,” Daniel offered. “They let the disease loose and something went very wrong. It ended up killing everybody and everything across dozens of galaxies,” he fumed.

Daniel began to pace, working off his anger. “This was a bioengineered disease, so technically, no species that wasn’t specifically targeted should have gotten sick, but the disease mutated. A third of his people got sick even though they were supposed to be immune. They took off in the ship, presumably to go home to die with their loved ones. There was another unforeseen consequence though,” he imparted.

“And that would be?” Jack asked.

“The Alterans that didn’t immediately get sick were still affected; it just took longer for them to die,” Daniel explained.

“How much longer?”

“Merlin doesn’t say but, he stayed here for years working on a cure, so we can assume it didn’t happen overnight. He mentions that eventually he found a way to neutralize the disease, but he doesn’t bother to go into many details, other than to say he decided not to offer it to anyone who was still living in this reality,” Daniel continued.

“What happened to the survivors on this planet?”

“They went through the mirror before they knew they were affected. They didn’t want to stay in a dead universe. Small groups went through to hundreds of different universes.

“Merlin was the last to leave and he went to a new reality by himself. If there’s more to the story, he never came back to write it, and any Alterans that survived the initial outbreak would have eventually died. If Merlin’s story is true, this is an empty universe, devoid of life,” Daniel finished.

“Do you think he found his way to our reality?”

“It’s possible, but we’ll never know for sure. The Merlin from legends could be his alternate or it could be him. Either way, he would’ve needed to find a way to vastly extend his life. This planet has been deserted for thousands of years and we know the Ancients in our reality have been gone for quite some time,” Daniel postulated.

“What about the disease, Daniel? Assuming the SGC finds us, is there any chance we’d be bringing it back to our universe?” Jack asked.

“No disease can last that long without a vector to keep it alive. My guess would be it’s long dead,” Daniel hastened to reassure his lover.

“If any of the Alterans escaped to our reality, it’s possible we’ve developed a natural immunity. That seems likely because we’re not dead. It’s my guess that modern humans are immune; we’re here, so therefore unaffected by the disease. But, I think this may be the explanation for why the Ancients are gone in our reality, or at least part of the explanation. The ones who chose not to ascend died from the disease,” he continued, verbalizing the thoughts he’d been having over the last few weeks.

“Merlin indicated that the disease worked quickly on other species and some of the Alterans. It was only a matter of weeks between exposure and death. People got sick and just never recovered. If the disease was still viable, or we didn’t have full immunity, both of us would’ve been dead already, but we never even got sick,” Daniel said.

Jack mulled over this information, teasing out the bits that were relevant to them. There weren’t many. The most worrisome was the disease, but Jack thought Daniel was right. No disease, not even a bioengineered one could live without a means to reproduce for thousands of years.

If this universe was devoid of life, and Jack had no cause to doubt Merlin, it didn’t matter that there was no Stargate. There was no point in leaving Osha; one empty planet was much like any other. It would be better to stay here and hope for rescue through the quantum mirror.

One other thought occurred to Jack. “Shit! I guess this means we don’t get any meat until we get home.”

“The disease killed everything, Jack, including animals. It could take as long as a million years before animals make a comeback. There’s no way it’s been that long,” Daniel said.

“It fucking figures,” Jack griped.

### Part 7

_A dream you dream alone is only a dream. A dream you dream together is reality.  
John Lennon_

“It worked, it actually worked!” Sam’s shout shattered the silence of her lab. In an excess of emotion, she hugged Charlie, planting a kiss on his surprised face. She dragged him over to her computer, pointing at the pages of meaningless numbers that were still being generated.

“Every group of numbers represents a reality accessed by the mirror,” she grinned.

Charlie wouldn’t allow himself to get excited just yet. “But do we know how to turn those numbers into addresses?” he inquired.

“We don’t have to. We select an address, point the controller and the mirror will dial it up,” she exclaimed. “I’ve got to go tell the General! You stay here and don’t let _anyone_ near the controller or the computer,” she ordered.

~*~

It had been nearly four months since Sam had thought of using the controller to access the history of the mirror and a little over five months since she’d woken up in this reality. She was anxious to get home.

Sam had realized quickly she needed help to develop a computer that would be able to communicate with the controller. Jerry rigging a computer at the current level of technology wouldn’t work. While the technology of the controller wasn’t nearly as advanced as that of the mirror, it was still light years ahead of anything on Earth.

The first order of business had been to research people working in the cutting edge field of nanotechnology. It was the direction all computers were headed, but Sam needed the theoretical made actual now.

Cliff Parker, working out of MIT was the leader in his field and Sam asked for him to be brought on board.

General Hammond called President Brady, who had a number of connections at many of the leading Universities. The President of MIT, Marvin Strauss had been more than willing grant permission for Doctor Parker to aid the Air Force.

Sam and Kawalsky had made the trip to MIT, in full dress blues to persuade the scientist to leave off his research for several months and to escort him to Colorado Springs. It hadn’t taken very long to convince him, his only stipulation being that he be allowed to bring along his assistant, Leslie Rollins, the brightest grad student he’d ever encountered.

After Doctor Parker and Ms. Rollins signed the numerous non-disclosure statements, Sam explained what she needed, and the work began.

Sam hadn’t thought they would have success so quickly, but she wasn’t about to question it. She found the General and rapidly updated him.

“How many realities are we looking at, Major?”

“Unknown, Sir. The computer was still spitting them out when I left,” she responded.

“I’ll expect a full update when you’ve analyzed all the data. And I want a plan as to how you intend to start searching for Doctor Carter,” he ordered.

“Yes, Sir!”

~*~

Over the next days, Sam carefully studied the addresses of alternate universes listed by the mirror. She’d quickly concluded they weren’t listed in order of access, as she had hoped, but rather as if each were a number, with the smallest number being listed first.

There were a total of nine hundred and forty eight addresses listed. It was a daunting task, but compared to the infinite number of possible realities, doable. Sam could barely check her enthusiasm, as she got one step closer to home.

Five weeks later, Sam found her reality.

~*~

Since there had been no way to determine any order of access to the alternate realities, Sam started at the top and worked her way down, making notes of each world she found in the event she needed to return to a particular universe.

It took little time to view many worlds; the Goa’uld had destroyed them, or they reflected the lab where the mirror had been discovered. There were at least thirty worlds in which alien scientists could be seen working, or the labs were clearly alien.

A longhaired Doctor Carter was seen in dozens of worlds, busy at work and looking happy and contented. Sam made her notes and quickly moved on.

There were an even dozen worlds that Sam felt required a reconnaissance mission. Kawalsky, Ferretti, and Teal’c had volunteered, and stood ready each day to step through the mirror.

It was dangerous, especially for Teal’c, but the men felt the need to send Sam home, to recover their lost teammates, and if possible, bring Doctor Carter to justice. None of them held out much hope that Jack was still alive, but it had become a matter of honor to know his fate.

During the process of figuring out how to communicate with the controller, Doctor Parker’s assistant, Leslie, had also figured out a way to allow for communication between universes. Once the computer was ‘talking’ to the controller, it had been easy to adjust the mics for sound. Close proximity to the mirror was needed for optimal sound, but it gave SG1 an extra layer of security in the event of trouble.

When Sam accessed reality number 726 and saw Doctor Lee working in her lab along with armed SF’s, she called General Hammond.

He rushed to the lab as he had a dozen times before to assess the situation and to order SG1 through the mirror. By the time he made it to the lab, his counterpart was visible in the alternate reality, along with Teal’c.

The two Hammonds eyed each other cautiously, before nodding slightly; it appeared as though they each trusted what they saw. “SG1, you have a go,” he said.

Each man touched the mirror and appeared on the other side.

~0~

Hammond greeted them, not ordering the SF’s to stand down. “Kawalsky, it’s good to see you.”

“Thank you, Sir. Major Carter said the same thing six and a half months ago.”

“Am I to take it Major Carter is in your reality?” Hammond inquired.

“Are you missing one, Sir?” Kawalsky countered.

“I think we need to compare notes, Major.”

“Yes, Sir, we do.”

The two men exchanged information, everyone in the room listening in, their initial fascination swiftly turning into anger when Kawalsky revealed the bloody scene discovered in Doctor Carter’s lab.

By the time Hammond and Kawalsky finished exchanging what had been going on in their respective realities, they were both certain the Carter sitting in the brig had escaped to this world, kidnapping Major Carter to take her place.

Upon hearing that Daniel and Jack were missing from this reality, Kawalsky’s face darkened in fury. “Permission to talk to Doctor Carter, Sir,” he implored.

“I want to see Major Carter first,” Hammond demanded. “I’d like to be one hundred percent certain.” He had been told the two realities could communicate and knew they had been listening to the conversation, but he didn’t completely trust the situation. He wanted to have Major Carter in front of him, in the flesh.

“Understood, Sir. My General Hammond has given me full authorization to decide if it’s safe for the Major to come through the mirror.” Kawalsky caught Sam’s eye on the other side, and beckoned her through.

Within moments, she was standing in front of Hammond, back ramrod straight, saluting.

“At ease, Major,” he ordered. “Can you tell me what you were working on before you were kidnapped?”

“I was processing the technology that SG1 found on our last mission on P4B-532 and preparing for the upcoming diplomatic mission on Vannas,” she rattled off.

The General relaxed his stiff posture when he heard her answer. He was confident this was Major Carter. He briefly told her what he hadn’t told Kawalsky, catching her up on events since her disappearance. He finished by officially informing her that Doctor Jackson and Colonel O’Neill had been missing from this reality for four and a half months.

Samantha’s face hardened. “Did you find any notes that Doctor Carter may have brought with her?”

“Teal’c found this among Dr. Carter’s belongings, but I’ve been unable to read it. It’s in code, and I believe it’s a diary of sorts. I think she was recording addresses of the realities she found,” Dr. Lee chimed in, handing her the notebook.

She took it and began flipping through the pages, scanning their contents. The handwriting was small and densely written, not at all like Sam’s usual flowing letters. She immediately recognized the code, however. She had made it up when she was sixteen and had refined it over the years.

Addressing General Hammond, Sam said, “I’ll need to study this, Sir. It’s possible she sent them to a reality she’d already come across during her research.”

“Let’s hope so, Major,” he replied.

“General Hammond, I think it’s best for me to continue working in the alternate reality,” she requested.

“Agreed,” he answered.

“I’d also like to request permission to see Doctor Carter, Sir. She may tell me where Daniel and the Colonel are.”

Glad to have found one of his people, George chuckled. “I’m afraid you’ll have to get in line, Major. Kawalsky also requested to speak with her.”

“I’ll be happy to wait,” she proclaimed, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

~*~

Sam caught up with her Teal’c, Ferretti and the alternate Teal’c flanking her, while Kawalsky was taken to the brig. Teal’c expressed his grief over the loss of DanielJackson and his hopes that O’Neill would be recovered alive and well.

Kawalsky entered the room, staring at Doctor Carter through the bars of her cell. He’d have given anything to turn back the clock and argue against this bitch being allowed to stay in his reality. Hammond had told him it was unlikely she’d reveal anything to him, but he had to try.

Wanting to make her angry, hoping she’d slip and reveal even a tiny nugget of information, he hid his fury. “So, Sam, I see you fucked up again.”

“Fuck off, Kawalsky,” the woman spit out, vibrating with anger.

He laughed at the sight of Carter, practically dancing in her ire. “Tell you what, Sam; even if you weren’t looney tunes, I’d rather take it up the ass from Daniel, than get anywhere near you. I guess that makes at least two Jacks that agree with me, huh?”

“You son of a bitch!” she screamed. “Get the fuck out of here, you bastard!”

“Just thought I’d let you know, Sammy, General Hammond is asking for you to be sent back to our reality,” he mocked her, his eyes glittering with malice. “We’ve already talked to the NID. They’ve got a nice room all ready for you at Area 51.”

Samantha turned her back on him, refusing to utter another sound. Charlie had to be satisfied with her visible fury; it was likely the only revenge he would get. He had a last parting shot for her. “I’ll see you as soon as we get this universe’s Jack and Daniel back, Sam.”

He returned to the lab, warning Sam about her counterparts’ bad mood.

“You just couldn’t resist, Charlie, could you?” she asked, laughing. Sam knew how he felt. She’d like nothing better than to get her alternate somewhere so she could beat the living shit out of her. She promised herself she’d make it happen if anything happened to Daniel or the Colonel.

She entered the brig, staring coldly at Doctor Carter’s back. “If you’re brave enough to fuck with people’s lives, you should at least have the courage to face them,” she said, her voice icy with disdain.

Doctor Carter turned around to face her alternate. “What would you know about it? You can’t begin to imagine my pain.”

“Maybe not. But I do know that your pain doesn’t give you the right to commit murder or to kidnap people,” Sam responded calmly.

‘Jack was supposed to be with me! Did they tell you that he was fucking Daniel? Did you know that your Jack is on his way to doing the same thing?” Samantha demanded to know.

“A bit arrogant, aren’t we, Doctor Carter? What, you were married to one Jack and just decided that you could go get yourself another one? And you know what? I don’t really care if they are together. That’s their business,” Sam answered, her anger building.

She had a question of her own. “I know you won’t tell me where they are, but will you at least tell me if they’re still alive?”

“Why should I?” Samantha challenged.

“Because you owe me. You’ve stolen more than six months of my life! And for what? Huh? For what?” Sam raged.

With a deep sigh, Samantha answered, “They were both alive when they went through the mirror.” She refused to say anything beyond that.

Sam approached the cell. “You better pray I find them in the same condition,” she hissed.

Sam gave the new information to General Hammond when she returned to her lab. “I’m going to find them, Sir. If they’re not in a reality she accessed in the alternate universe, I’ll come back and start looking here,” she vowed.

“I know you will, Major. What about the alternate Jack and Doctor Jackson? Do you think they’ll turn up as well?” Hammond inquired.

“I hope so, Sir. I feel I owe it to them to keep looking. We still have over two hundred worlds to search,” she disclosed.

“Well, you better get to it then. Keep me apprised of the situation,” he ordered.

Sam saluted the General in acknowledgment of his orders, leaving her improved mic to facilitate communication and she and SG1 returned through the mirror to continue the search.

~0~

Sam studied Doctor Carter’s notebook, horrified to discover she had visited hundreds upon hundreds of alternate universes. When she and Ferretti had discovered Doctor Carter’s notes it had been clear there were numerous journeys through the mirror, but Sam hadn’t realized just how many worlds her counterpart had chosen to visit. She wondered if the hundreds of trips had somehow affected her mental state.

She was also curious about her physical health. Given the fact that visitors who were in close contact with their alternates would eventually suffer from entropic cascade failure, she began wondering what the possible side effects of hundreds of trips might be.

It took two more weeks before they got lucky on their one hundredth and forty sixth try.

And they almost missed it.

It was Teal’c who spotted the unusual placement of the rocks. He didn’t know what they meant; he only recognized that it wasn’t a natural occurrence.

It took a few moments for Kawalsky to understand what he was seeing with Ferretti a half beat behind him. They both saw the makeshift grave marker at the same time. “Better call the General, Sam, we need to go check this out,” Kawalsky said, his whole manner suddenly hard.

As they had been blocking the mirror, Sam hadn’t yet seen the unusual rock placements. Elbowing her way in front of the mirror, she saw the pattern repeated over and over. “SOS,” she whispered in shocked amazement. “Someone was alive to do that.” The grave marker then caught her eye and she ran to phone the General.

General Hammond strode into the lab and Sam immediately confronted him. “Permission to join SG1, Sir,” she asked crisply.

Hammond examined the view on the other side of the mirror, seeing the rocks coded to spell out SOS in Morse code and the grave. “Permission granted,” he intoned.

His mood somber, he addressed first Sam, then Kawalsky. “Go get kitted out, Major. Kawalsky, make sure SG1 is fully equipped.”

Sam left for the locker room at a trot, Charlie for the armory. They were back in the lab within fifteen minutes.

Hammond, bowing to the solemnity of the moment, gravely gave his orders, “SG1, you have a go.”

~0~

Daniel awoke, tucked up snugly against Jack. He turned in his lover’s arms, yawning and stretching.

“I’m starved,” Jack complained. “I’ve been waiting forever for you to get up.”

“You should have gone and gotten something to eat,” Daniel said.

“Can you please hurry it up?” Jack whined. He _should_ have gotten something to eat, but didn’t want to admit he was sappy enough to want to hold his sleeping lover as long as possible.

They heated up some of the fish stew Jack had made for dinner the night before, and broke off chunks of this planet’s version of bread to float in the stew. Daniel had ground some of the nuts to make flour, and was still experimenting with various ingredients to make bread, something they both missed and craved. Yesterday’s offering was the closest he’d come so far.

“Jack, how about if we spend the day at the lake?”

“You done with the book?” Jack asked. He knew Daniel had translated the bulk of it and had wanted to work on it so he had the full story of everything that had gone wrong in this universe.

“Not exactly, but what would be the point? We know what happened here,” he pointed out.

Jack eyed his lover speculatively. “Something on your mind, Daniel?”

Sighing, Daniel was grateful Jack knew him so well. “Well, I was thinking. Maybe we should take a little trip, explore the planet a bit.”

“Okay…” Jack said. “Any particular reason?” he questioned.

“It’s been five months, Jack. They’ve probably stopped looking. Maybe, just maybe, there are other buildings here, maybe even a settlement and we can find a controller,” he proposed.

“Don’t you think the book would’ve said if there was a settlement here?” Jack countered.

Snorting, Daniel rolled his eyes. “There’s a lot Merlin left out of that book, Jack. It reads more like a true confession than a history.”

Laughing at the exaggeration, and his lover’s offended sensibilities, Jack compromised. “Let’s take the day off and spend it at the lake. We’ll decide on the most likely direction and give it two more weeks. That’ll give us some time to get whatever we need ready. I think before we go anywhere, though, we should at least check out the mirror.”

Daniel smiled his agreement and rose to clear the table.

Daniel picked up a large container and picked some fruit to take with them to the lake. He also picked several large, pale yellow globes hanging enticingly from a vine. They looked like tomatoes, but had the texture of squash, tasting a bit like eggplant. They were delicious roasted, especially when paired with fish.

Jack gathered their fishing poles, several blankets, knives, and a small container holding his latest moonshine efforts.

They were soon at the lake and had caught enough fish to last a few days within an hour. Jack built a fire so they could roast their fish and vegetables, banking it when they decided to take a swim before they cooked.

The two men rapidly shucked their clothing, racing each other to be the first to reach the water. Daniel won by a second or two, Jack quickly catching him and dunking him in revenge.

Daniel came up sputtering and breathless, vowing payback. They swam and played for a while laughing and filled with the sheer joy of being alive.

Jack watched Daniel floating lazily on his back, his hooded eyes taking in the long legs and muscular chest. He could feel his growing erection and thought he could entice his lover into some alfresco sex.

Circling Daniel like a shark, he dove under water, coming back up with an armful of archeologist.

Playfully pushing Jack away, Daniel faked outrage. “Jack, I thought we came here to talk.”

“Talking’s overrated, Daniel. And if you really just wanted to talk, you should have kept your clothes on,” Jack leered.

Collapsing into Jack’s arms, he grinned as his hands stroked his lover’s muscular back. “Can you prove that talking is overrated?”

Jack smiled, feeling Daniel’s erection pressing up against him. He bent his head to softly kiss his lover. “I’m pretty sure I _can_ prove that.”

Firmly grasping both their erections, Jack’s hand pumped them slowly, his hand sliding up and down both their lengths.

Daniel clung to Jack, his inability to clearly see what was going on under the water intensifying the sensations. He pressed his forehead into Jack’s and rocked his hips into the steady motion.

Jack’s eyes were closed in concentration as he swiftly brought them both to the edge and kept them there for long minutes. He could feel Daniel’s body straining and trembling in reaction and hear his soft grunts of pleasure.

Moaning his own excitement, Jack’s hand moved faster over their throbbing, aching erections. His lover’s hard, lush body, moved, arching and thrusting in his arms.

Daniel came with a sharp grunt, biting Jack’s shoulder, his hips still pushing his cock into Jack’s tight grip.

The sudden pain, mixed with the pleasure thrumming through his blood, sent Jack tumbling over the edge, his deep moan of pleasure echoing over the lake.

Interspersing kisses with gentle bites along his lover’s jaw and neck, Daniel whispered, ‘I love you, Jack.”

“Love you. God, I love you,” Jack breathed, still riding the waves of his orgasm.

They kissed in the afterglow of their lovemaking, finding a freedom of expression on this deserted world that might have taken years to find elsewhere.

Leaving the water, they dried each other off using a spare blanket, and set the fish and vegetables to slowly roast on the hot embers of their fire.

They both opted to nibble on some fruit to take the edge off their appetite. Making themselves comfortable on the spread blankets, they began discussing which direction seemed most likely to start their exploration.

~*~

The three men and one woman took in the windswept mountaintop before bending to examine the two names engraved on the crudely made cross. None of them were terribly surprised to see two names.

Charlie, after bowing his head in silence for a few moments, observed, “At least they went together.”

“That’s the way they would’ve wanted it,” Ferretti remarked.

“Indeed,” Teal’c agreed.

They had seen the castle and the steps in their first sweep once they had stepped through the mirror. It gave Sam hope that if the Colonel and Daniel had been forced into this universe, they could have survived.

SG1 made their way down the crumbling steps, lost in thought and anxious to find Jack and Daniel. Once they had navigated the steps, they made their way to the castle, anticipation speeding their pace.

They entered the castle quietly and cautiously, alert to danger while searching for signs of the lost men. They quickly found signs of recent habitation in the form of a leftover meal packed neatly away and a large sleeping platform with its blankets turned down invitingly.

There was no sign however, of the two missing men. Looking bemused, Kawalsky remarked with some annoyance, “Typical Jack. We’re all set to rescue him and he’s probably off fishing. I vote we check the lake.”

Laughing, his three teammates agreed.

~*~

SG1 heard Jack and Daniel before they saw them. The two men were laughing, the sound carrying in the absolute quiet of the planet. When they finally spied them, under a tree and reclining naked, they broke into a run.

Hearing the approach of booted feet running, Jack stood protectively in front of Daniel, refusing to move even after he recognized an SG rescue team, as Carter was part of it.

Daniel had risen, allowing Jack his stance. He had also recognized the four people making a mad run for him and Jack. He recoiled involuntarily when he saw Sam.

Kawalsky, feeling the tension coming off in waves from the two men, attempted a joke. “I guess you weren’t expecting company today, eh, Colonel?” he gestured, indicating Jack and Daniel’s state of undress.

Relaxing at Kawalsky’s irreverent attitude, Jack smiled. “Well, it has been five months.”

Bending to retrieve both his and Daniel’s clothing, he dressed and then carefully looked at each member of the rescue team. “I’m guessing you folks aren’t from my reality.”

Grinning widely, Sam spoke up. “Actually, Sir, I am.”

“No offense, but the last time I saw Carter, she was forcing Daniel through the mirror at gunpoint,” Jack recalled.

“I think I can explain that,” Sam began. She recounted the events of the last seven months; both from her perspective and from the information their General Hammond had given her. It was a lengthy tale and Jack wasn’t sure he even wanted to understand it all.

“So the remains we buried belong to your reality?” Jack asked the three men who were by now sitting around the fire. Early into Sam’s explanation, Daniel had put more fish on the fire when he saw Teal’c eying the meal with interest.

“It looks that way, Jack. We’re gonna finish searching the other universes, just to be certain, but we already knew our Daniel was dead,” Kawalsky replied.

“I’ve got O’Neill’s dog tags at the castle,” Jack said respectfully. He took the fish off the fire and set them on the two dishes he’d brought. “Looks like we’re gonna have to share, kids. I hope no one minds.”

No one did, as they dug in, enjoying the light, delicate taste of the fish, and the strange, alien vegetable.

Daniel sat next to Jack, not saying or eating much. Kawalsky, Ferretti, Teal’c, and Sam were noisy and talkative, wanting to share their last seven months with him and Jack. They talked about the pain of losing their Jack and Daniel, and the hatred they felt for Doctor Carter, along with the admiration they felt for Sam.

Daniel got up to rinse the dishes in the lake, needing a few moments of quiet. He was disturbed by his reaction to Sam.

Sam had noticed Daniel’s discomfort and his unusually quiet mood. She followed him to the edge of the lake, and when she had his attention, she stepped lightly into his arms and hugged him.

“I missed you, Daniel. You have no idea how much. I’m sorry it took so long. I’ve done nothing but work to find you and the Colonel and worry about you guys,” she confessed.

Daniel returned her fierce hug. “I did a little bit of worrying myself, Sam. After your alternate forced me through the mirror, we had no idea if you were alive or dead,” he said.

Thinking she understood part of Daniel’s discomfort with her, she sought to put his mind at ease. Speaking lightly of her time in an alternate universe, she teased gently. “Every time I stopped working for more than a moment, I was forced to listen to Jack and Daniel stories. I didn’t mind, but I couldn’t get a word in edgewise,” she laughed.

She grabbed Daniel’s hand, willing him to see and feel her acceptance. “Yep, those two were good together, sorta like you and the Colonel.” She smiled and looked right into his eyes. “I’m just glad you were able to find each other.”

“You’re okay with…” he trailed off, unwilling to put what he had with Jack into words.

“I might have had… um… some thoughts in that direction… once upon a time,” she began, wanting to explain how she felt to her friend. “When you came back from the alternate reality and told us that Samantha and Jack were a couple, and again, when Doctor Carter and Kawalsky came through the mirror,” she said.

“It’s been a long seven months, Daniel,” she laughed. “I’ve had lots of time to think. It may have worked for them, but it’s not what I want. And, it’s not what he wants.”

She didn’t have to say Jack’s name. They both knew who and what she was talking about. Daniel was flooded with relief. He and Jack had discussed this and they both agreed if Sam or Teal’c found out about their relationship and were bothered by it, one or both of them would request reassignment.

Daniel swept her up in another hug. “I knew it wasn’t you, Sam. I knew she had to be an alternate when she pulled the gun.”

Sam was glad that Daniel didn’t have to live with the thought she would hurt him, but it bothered her that her alternate had fooled Daniel for two months. What, exactly did that say about her relationship with him? And what did that say about her, that Daniel hadn’t known the difference? Could she and Doctor Carter really be that close in personality and temperament?

Jack had indicated obliquely that he suspected much earlier because the one thing that Doctor Carter couldn’t pull off was pretending to be a military officer. She simply didn’t have the training to fake it and Jack as well as Teal’c had seen through her fairly quickly. It scared Sam to think she could have anything in common with Doctor Carter.

Over the last seven months, as Sam had grown closer to the people she needed to interact with in the alternate reality, she had softened, learning that relying on others wasn’t a crime. And she had become more empathetic, which caused her to begin questioning her previous relationships. She’d started to think that perhaps they were somewhat superficial, despite the love she felt for her teammates, Daniel in particular.

Sam vowed she would change things. “Daniel, when we get home, you wanna go to the movies, or - - or go play miniature golf?” she asked.

“Sure, Sam. I’d love to,” he grinned.

They returned to the others, Daniel’s mood visibly improved.

In their absence, it had been decided that Teal’c would return to the mirror to give General Hammond the news, both good and bad. SG1 would be spending the night and at least one more day on Osha.

Daniel started to tell them about the history book he’d translated and Sam wanted to get a look at the technology involved. She was disappointed that the rest of the castle had been stripped of anything that might be of use to either SGC.

Daniel took Sam directly to the device room once they returned to the castle, briefly showing her how to turn the pages. He left her drooling over the almost simple eloquence of the design as he gave Kawalsky and Ferretti a tour. Jack started dinner preparations, deciding to cook fish cakes and barley soup, supplemented with MRE’s.

Jack went to the bedroom to retrieve O’Neill’s dog tags while dinner was cooking. He found Daniel giving Charlie and Lou the fifty cent tour and handed Kawalsky the tags. Charlie put them on to keep them safe.

Teal’c returned before dinner was ready, reporting that Hammond was allowing them as much time as they needed, provided that time didn’t exceed more than two days.

“He sounds a lot like our Hammond,” Jack observed dryly.

Dinner was eaten as the alternate SG1 and Sam heard about Jack and Daniel’s adventures over the last five months on Osha. Daniel related what he’d learned about this universe, the others as shocked as he and Jack had been.

Jack related his suspicions regarding Doctor Carter, including her dismal performance on the shooting field. Sam was properly outraged and laughingly demanded to be retested as soon as they returned to their reality.

Jack passed around the moonshine and Sam’s thoughts immediately turned to Abydos and the first time she had met Daniel. It had been apparent, even then, that the Colonel and Daniel had a connection with each other, one that didn’t allow others in.

The moment she had seen the two of them naked and relaxed under the tree, she knew their relationship had changed to something more intimate. After seven months of listening to stories about their counterparts, she had no fears their relationship would interfere with the team. She was more at peace with herself in this moment than she had been for years.

The small group of people exchanged war stories for the next several hours before heading off to bed.

~*~

The next morning, Jack found Sam in the device room, examining it closely. “Morning, Carter.”

“Morning, Colonel,” she answered distractedly.

“Whatcha doing?”

“Deciding if it’s worth the effort to take this,” she said.

“Oh… Uh, Carter? - - Do we need to discuss anything?” he asked, rocking back on his heels.

Stopping for a moment to give Jack her full attention, Sam met his eyes. “No, Sir!”

“Ah, that’s good. Well, carry on.”

“I planned to, Sir,” she said smiling, her attention already back on the device.

~*~

Hours later, the small group climbed the steps carved into the mountainside. Sam had decided to leave the device in place and other than the wolves Jack had carved for Daniel, there was nothing else of value to take with them.

They stopped at the double grave, paying their final respects one last time. Kawalsky had had a discussion with Lou and Teal’c debating whether to take the remains of Jack and Daniel or leave them. In the end, they all agreed to leave them.

A few minutes later, they were back at the SGC, Hammond there to greet them. “Welcome home SG1. Colonel O’Neill, Doctor Jackson, glad to see you’re both okay.”

Jack spoke for them all. “Thank you, Sir.”

“Colonel, I’m sure you’re anxious to get back to your own reality, but I’m hoping you won’t mind a short debriefing.”

Jack had expected it and so he was able to answer honestly, “It’d be my pleasure, General.”

“Is there anything I can get you or Doctor Jackson?”

“How about a gallon of coffee?” Daniel spoke up.

“Already waiting, Doctor Jackson,” the General said. “Colonel?”

“I could go for a couple of burgers,” he answered. “And pie, don’t forget pie.”

“Of course not,” Hammond laughed. Ordering one of the SF’s to see that the food was delivered to the briefing room, he lead his people and the visitors to the briefing room.

The debriefing last four hours before Hammond was satisfied he’d gotten every bit of information he could glean from SG1 and the alternates.

Escorting the visitors back to the mirror, he told Jack they would be ready to receive Doctor Carter in two hours.

“General, Colonel? Permission to see this through to the end?” Sam requested.

“It’s fine by me, Major Carter,” Hammond responded.

Jack looked at Sam, his eyebrows raised. “You sure, Carter?”

“Yes, Colonel. It just feels like the right thing to do.”

“Alright, we’ll keep the lights on for you,” he said, granting permission.

“Thank you,” she addressed both men.

Jack and Daniel found themselves engulfed in hugs and handshakes from Teal’c. Ferretti, and Kawalsky.

“I’m gonna miss you, Jack,” Charlie said, pounding Jack’s back in friendship.

“Well, you know how to find us if you need us. I’m gonna miss you too, but like the little girl said, there’s no place like home,” Jack told him.

Sam watched as her teammates returned to their own SGC and then began helping to prepare for Doctor Carter’s arrival.

~*~

Hammond, Teal’c, and Doctor Lee were waiting in Sam’s lab when Doctor Carter was brought in.

On the other side of the mirror, Hammond, Sam, SG1, and two SF’s waiting to take custody of Doctor Carter stood in readiness.

Samantha’s body hung limply from the grasp of the two SF’s escorting her to the mirror. She looked through the mirror apathetically, taking in a patiently awaiting Hammond and a Kawalsky who looked angry enough to kill. The Samantha Carter that rightfully belonged to this world was waiting to come home, her face set in righteous anger. Doctor Carter was unable to look at her alternate for more than a few seconds.

Jack and Daniel entered the lab, anxious to see Doctor Carter through the mirror. Samantha began to struggle when she caught sight of them. Even now, she was attempting to reach Jack. She began to scream obscenities when she saw Daniel’s cool gaze rake over her. When Jack stepped in front of Daniel, in an instinctive, protective move, she began to weep.

Hammond halted the SF’s with a quick hand motion. “Doctor Carter, I really don’t know what to say to you. If you had come to me or to my counterpart and been honest, perhaps we could have helped you,” Hammond started. He really was at a loss for words and as angry as he was, he felt a deep pity for the broken woman who had hurt so many people in her selfishness.

“It’s time to go, Doctor Carter,” Hammond ordered.

“No! Please don’t send me back. Please, Jack! You know we belong together. Major Carter can stay where she is, they need her,” Samantha begged.

“General,” Jack growled. He just wanted this woman gone. He wanted his Carter back where she belonged and he wanted to go home with Daniel and make love with him.

He resented every second he had to give to this twisted bitch.

Nodding his head at the SF’s, General Hammond couldn’t allow his pity to prevent Dr. Carter from her just and due punishment. She had committed murder in the name of love and must answer for it.

The SF’s brought Samantha up to the mirror, one of them pushing her lightly toward it. Instinctively raising her hands, Samantha touched the surface.

Instead of the usual instantaneous transfer, the mirror’s images dimmed and sparks ran wildly along the frame. It was over in seconds, and there was confusion on both sides of the mirror.

Jack was the first to notice. “Where the hell is Doctor Carter?” he demanded.

Both Hammonds turned to Sam, “Major? What the hell just happened?”

“Oh, god,” she exclaimed. Her eyes rose and met those of both Hammonds.

General Hammond’s hand on her shoulder was gentle. “What is it, Major Carter,” he asked.

“It’s only a theory, Sir,” she hedged. “But, based on the notes I found in Doctor Carter’s lab, and from her private notebook, I believe she must have made hundreds and hundreds of trips through the mirror,” Sam told them in renewed horror.

“Focus, Carter! How does that answer where Dr. Carter went to?” Jack sharply questioned.

“Well, Colonel, I’ve been wondering what the side effect of so many excursions to alternate worlds would be. If I’m right and I think I am, this may have been one trip too many. It’s possible that her body broke down at the quantum level and she’s… scattered throughout who knows how many realities,” she answered her CO. “It might also account for some of her mental health problems.”

“So, she’s dead, right?” Jack asked.

“No, not necessarily, Colonel. It’s possible her consciousness survived,” Sam proposed. “If that’s the case, Sir, she could be experiencing thousands, if not millions of realities all at the same time,” she concluded, her eyes bleak.

“That’s on her, Major. No one forced her into doing any of this,” Jack consoled her. His 2IC may have started as nothing more than his subordinate, but she was a damned good friend. If not for her tireless efforts to get him and Daniel home, Jack was sure they would have died on Osha, their friends never knowing their fate. “Come on home, Carter.”

Sam turned to General Hammond first and then Teal’c, Ferretti, and Kawalsky, hugging each of them in turn, thanking them for believing in her unequivocally. She was grateful their belief allowed her to find her way home and her lost teammates.

She reached out to touch the mirror, agreeing with the Colonel and Dorothy that there was no place like home.

### Epilogue

_I also believe that when one dies, one may wake up to the reality that proves that time does not exist.  
Thor Heyerdahl_

Samantha was forced to reach out to touch the mirror and the moment she made contact, her consciousness shattered into countless pieces.

She watched endless versions of herself happy with Jack or mourning him or living an empty life without him as he lived his life with Sara and Charlie or some other woman.

She watched as endless versions of Jack and Daniel, living and loving each other were played out before her.

She watched the days tick by over a lonely double grave on a deserted planet in an empty universe.

She watched and watched endlessly and screamed silently.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the amazing Toasted Toad. She helped make this a much better story than it would have been. Thanks also to Shazzz. Any and all errors are mine.  
> Thanks to council members, Mitch, who gave me a small but vital plot device and Holdt, for cheerleading.  
> Nominated for the 2011 GateFic awards.


End file.
